Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre
by sombra01
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han sentido que tu mundo se derrumba a tus pies?    ¿Que pasaría si eso les sucede?    ¿Qué pasaría si descubres de repente de que tú mundo este construido sobre un frágil castillo de cartas que un suceso como una simple brisa lo puede tirar
1. Chapter 1: Espiral de mentiras

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

Notas del fanfic:

¡Hola a todos! Pues hace mucho que quería escribir esta historia los personajes de de Vampire Knight, perteneciente a Matsuri Hino, eh decidido hacer un fic de mi pareja favorita:

¡Kaname x Zero!

-0-

**Introducción.**

¿Alguna vez han sentido que tu mundo se derrumba a tus pies?

¿Que pasaría si eso les sucede?

¿Qué pasaría si descubres de repente de que tú mundo este construido sobre un frágil castillo de cartas que un suceso como una simple brisa lo puede tirar abajo?

¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que has vivido durante tú vida fuera una mentira?

¿Qué pasaría si esos a los que amaste y creías tus padres nunca lo hubieran sido?

¿Qué pasaría si descubres que tú eres lo que más odias en el mundo y tú pasado fue una mentira?

¿Qué pasaría si por un engaño vivieras en el más profundo dolor sin realmente tener que hacerlo?

¿Si quienes creíste que eran tus enemigos nunca lo fueron y quienes creías tus aliados eran tus enemigos?

Si lo descubrieras, ¿que harías?

¿Intentarías recuperar lo que te quitaron?

¿Querrías saber la verdad aunque te rompiera el corazón?

¿Aceptarías la verdad o la negarías con todas tus fuerzas?

¿Serías capaz de seguir adelante y empezar a redescubrir tú naturaleza aceptando a tu enemigo en tu vida y entregándole tu confianza?

¿Serias capaz de aceptarlo y entregarte a sus manos?

Pues nuestro joven prefecto deberá responder a esas preguntas tratando de sobrevivir a su realidad recién descubierta.

El mundo puede ser muy cruel con aquellos que caen en espirales de mentiras y corrupción, en redes que son tan oscuras y profundas que son difíciles de desarmar.

La realidad se ve modificada de tal forma que cualquiera puede caer en ellas y perderse en la profunda oscuridad que todo corroe destruyendo a sus víctimas convirtiéndolas en cascarones vacíos llenos de dolor.

Encontrar la verdad es tan difícil o casi imposible a menos que logres sobrevivir al dolor que eso conlleva.

-0-

**Capitulo uno: Espiral de mentiras al descubierto**

La batalla con Rido terminó, Zero destruyó al pura sangre fácilmente pero ahora todo su mundo se vino abajo, su amada Yuuki era un vampiresa pura sangre hermana de Kaname Kuran quien lo había usado como pieza de ajedrez en su batalla con Rido, la academia Cross estaba en casi ruinas y él estaba solo, no le quedaba nada hasta había perdido al único familiar que tenía: su hermano Ichiru.

El prefecto se sentía completamente perdido y cansado nada le quedaba, nada tenia sentido ya para él, el dolor y la confusión lo embargaron destruyendo sus únicas ilusiones. Caminó alejándose de todos hacia el gimnasio o lo quedaba de el allí, él encontraría la paz, ya lo había decidido.

El sabía que Yuuki se marcharía con Kaname, ella se lo había dicho y él le prometió cazarla y matarla cuando se volvieran a ver, pero no era verdad, él jamás podría hacerlo, pero ella creyó en sus palabras, gracias a eso él podría finalmente reunirse con sus padres y su hermano en el mas allá, encontrando la paz eterna que su Bloody rose podía darle, que su hermana adoptiva y Kaien Cross le negaban constantemente.

Yuuki, Kaname y los nobles estaban marchándose pero de repente Kaname sintió un inmenso dolor en su corazón, un vacío tan profundo que amenazaba con tragárselo. No tardó en darse cuenta que su origen era el lazo de sangre que tenía con el cazador, miró a su hermana. "Yuuki, tú y los demás espérenme aquí, ya regreso, no me sigan por favor" - dijo mientras corría a velocidad vampirica hacia la academia.

Cross se sorprendió al ver pasar a toda velocidad a Kaname en dirección hacia el gimnasio de la clase diurna, decidió seguirlo para averiguar el motivo.

En el gimnasio, Zero caminó hacia el centro y miró por última ves el cielo que se veía a través del techo roto, suspiró y quitó el seguro de su arma lentamente, subió su arma hasta ponerla sobre su corazón apuntándose con ella. "Adiós Yuuki, adiós maestro, adiós director, perdónenme... esto es lo mejor" - dijo con tristeza cerrando sus ojos para luego jalar del gatillo.

Abrió sus ojos al no sentir el disparo y sentir una mano sobre la suya que lo jalaba con fuerza. "Tú ¿qué demonios haces aquí?, ¿quién te dio el derecho de molestarme?" - dijo el prefecto molesto mirando a quien lo había detenido con rabia. "¡Suéltame ya maldito! ¿Qué no puedes dejarme en paz? ¡Respóndeme Kuran!" - dijo furioso.

Kaname apretó con fuerza su mano para quitarle la Bloody Rose de su mano y lanzarla lejos, mirando con rabia el arma con deseos de fundirla hasta que no quedaran rastros de su existencia, luego miró al prefecto con furia. "estúpido, idiota, insensato, ¿quién diría que eras un maldito cobarde Kiriyu?" - siseó furioso. "¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar hacer esto después de que te salve maldito idiota?" - agregó con rabia mal contenida el pura sangre torciéndole el brazo al cazador. "¿Tan poco valoras tú maldita existencia que prefieres huir por la salida fácil y lastimar a los que te quieren Kiriyu?, esperaba mas de ti maldito cobarde, si tanto deseas morir lo hubieras dicho pero antes me pagaras lo que me debes" - dijo el pura sangre para pegar su rostro en el cuello del prefecto y morderlo con salvajismo en el mismo lugar que Shisuka Hio lo hiciera.

Zero gritó con fuerza y las imágenes de esa noche vinieron de nuevo a su cabeza, podía ver a la vampiresa sangrienta mordiéndolo de nuevo y a su familia muerta tirada en el piso, de repente sintió como todo se desvanecía frente a él, Kuran lo estaba matando, bebiendo toda su sangre hasta dejarlo seco, no, no, él no podía terminar así, debía hacer algo, el miedo y la confusión lo embargaron.

Kaname reaccionó al sentir la sangre de Zero, pero era tan deliciosa, aunque podía sentir el miedo y la confusión en el prefecto, eso significaba que el cabezota no quería morir, eso era bueno aunque de repente sintió una enorme energía emerger del cuerpo del prefecto un aroma y sabor diferente se hicieron presentes en la sangre del cazador, de repente todo el gimnasio estalló volando por los aires.

El pura sangre liberó al cazador justo a tiempo para crear una barrera que lo protegiera a él y al cazador de los efectos de la explosión. Cross logró escapar a tiempo aunque estaba preocupado e intrigado por lo sucedido, a pesar del poder aumentado que Zero pudiera tener por beber la sangre de Kaname, eso no explicaba lo sucedido ni mínimamente, estaba agradecido de que nada hubiera sucedido por un momento había pensado que debería intervenir, pero notó que Kaname solo quería provocar a Zero para que luchara y viviera.

Pero lo sucedido después ni Kaname lo esperaba, de eso estaba seguro, pudo notar la confusión en los ojos del pura sangre y eso lo preocupaba. El aroma a sangre inundó el lugar rápidamente.

Yuuki y la clase nocturna corrieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía pero ese aroma no era conocido, sin embargo venía del lugar hacia donde había corrido el mayor de los Kuran y eso los preocupaba.

Al llegar al lugar tal fue su sorpresa al ver a su líder frente al prefecto que tenia marcas de mordida en su cuello de donde provenía ese aroma a sangre tan dulce y poderosa que enloquecía sus sentidos, como la de su líder, pero eso no era posible porque solo podía significar que el prefecto era un pura sangre como su líder.

Se miraron confusos por el descubrimiento, esto no era posible nunca habían escuchado de un nivel E que al ser mordido por un pura sangre se volviera uno, pero entonces solo había una forma, que el no fuera realmente un nivel E, lo que implicaba que Zero Kiriyu no era humano y nunca lo había sido realmente, lo que era una locura tan solo pensarlo.

Zero Kiriyu era un pura sangre que había sido sellado y convertido en humano, pero ¿cómo era posible?, los padres del cazador eran cazadores legendarios, nadie podría creer que cruzaran su sangre con un sangre pura, además que no nacería un pura sangre con semejante cruza, estaban seguros que sus padres eran humanos, entonces solo quedaba una explicación lógica, sus padres no eran sus padres. Pensó Kaname en voz alta lo que causo que Zero perdiera el control lleno de confusión y dolor frente a todos.

El mayor de los Kuran reaccionó antes de que la situación se saliera de control para usar su poder sobre Zero, usando el nuevo lazo recién creado para calmar al joven prefecto haciéndolo caer dormido profundamente en sus brazos, gracias a que su anterior uso de poder sin control lo había debilitado.

Lo levantó en sus brazos para mirar a Cross. "Ante los acontecimientos les informo que permaneceremos en la academia" - dijo el pura sangre para dirigirse después de regreso hacia los dormitorios de la luna. "Y director, a partir de ahora Zero Kiriyu estará bajo mi estricta tutela como comprenderá" - agregó mientras seguía su camino seguido por la clase nocturna y su hermana.

Cross solo pudo aceptar sin decir nada el mismo, estaba completamente confundido por lo sucedido, recordó que Yagari el maestro de Zero estaba en su casa descansando mientras se reponía de la pelea con Rido, él conocía a los padres de Zero quizás el pudiera explicar lo sucedido y llevar un poco de paz a la mente de todos.

Esperaba que Kaname pudiera calmar a Zero cuando despertara y recordara lo descubierto sobre él, evitando que hiciera una locura llevado por la confusión, quería al joven como su hijo y verlo sufrir era lo menos que quería, daría lo que sea por evitarle el dolor lamentablemente no estaba en sus manos, quizás Kaname, Yuuki y la clase nocturna lo lograrían, eso deseaba con todo su corazón.

Suspiró lleno de melancolía y se dirigió de regreso a su casa para hablar con su amigo, para ver que sabía de este misterio que rodeaba a Zero y a su familia, ya que el los conocía perfectamente, el padre de el joven peli plata era un amigo muy querido por Yagari, por eso cuando le pidieron entrenar a los gemelos él acepto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Kaname llegó a la residencia de la luna con Zero aún en sus brazos, miró el lugar que había sido su hogar durante cuatro largos años, a pesar de que sus planes eran alejarse, ahora todo había cambiado con su descubrimiento, de haberlo sabido antes nunca hubiera hecho las cosas como las hizo, aunque ahora Zero y él eran los pura sangre más poderosos al haber tomado la sangre uno del otro más la sangre de Shisuka Hio.

Entró a la residencia de la Luna mientras pensaba como hubieran sido las cosas si Rido se hubiera dado cuenta de la verdad antes que él, después de todo el gemelo del prefecto Ichiru también era un pura sangre. ¡OH cielos!, eso significaba que el menor de los gemelos no había muerto, bueno si su versión humana pero la real debía estar por despertar en cualquier momento.

Vaya si que la princesa sangrienta tenia todo planeado, a eso se refirió sobre el movimiento que no había visto, ella tenia en su poder dos sangre pura, uno que la amaba incondicionalmente y el otro que había sido entrenado por cazadores, una verdadera arma peligrosa de gran potencia que ella podía manipular a través de su lazo de sangre para destruir a sus enemigos. Pensó mientras suspiraba por no descubrirlo antes.

Camino hacia las escaleras y subió para dirigirse a su cuarto, entró en el para ir a su cama y recostar al prefecto en ella, lo miro con cariño en silencio para después salir de la habitación rápidamente. "Aidou, por favor ve que preparen dos habitaciones al lado de la mía" - dijo mirando al rubio ojos azules que asintió sin rechistar a pesar de no entender porque pedía dos, no preguntó y se limitó a ir a obedecer la orden dada por su líder.

Dirigió su mirada a su hermana y a Ruka. "Por favor cuiden de él hasta que regrese" - dijo el pura sangre preocupado. "Descuide Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama y yo cuidaremos de Kiriyu-sama" - dijo la vampiresa haciendo una reverencia al pura sangre que sonrío complacido mientras salía de su cuarto para luego mirar a su mejor amigo.

"Takuma, ven conmigo debemos ir a buscar a Ichiru antes de que despierte en el sótano de la vieja torre y se vuelva loco por la confusión en su mente" - dijo serio y preocupado mientras el rubio ojos verdes asentía para seguirlo mientras corrían por el pasillo hacia la salida de la residencia de la luna seguidos por la vampiresa Seiren.

**…continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2: Espirales de Confusión

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Capitulo dos: Espirales de Confusión**

Seiren corría detrás de su líder junto a Takuma rumbo a la pequeña celda donde Zero hubiera estado encerrado para evitar su caída en el nivel E, lo que era irónico puesto que eso era imposible ya era un pura sangre.

Entraron en la torre y descendieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a un pasillo que llevaba a una pequeña habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo del menor de los Kiriyu con marcas en su cuello de haber sido mordido por su hermano.

Su cuerpo estaba frío ya y su corazón no latía para cualquier ser humano Ichiru estaría muerto pero el castaño noto que respiraba muy imperceptiblemente su sangre vampirica estaba despertando aunque en este momento el podía morir por lo débil que se encontraba era la presa perfecta para cualquier vampiro sediento de poder.

El castaño se acerco al cuerpo del joven para levantarlo en sus brazos, después se dio vuelta mirando a su amigo quien asintió al mensaje silencioso de su amigo para quitar todos los obstáculos que podían impedir la salida de el con el joven inconciente de este lugar, el noble rubio y la vampiresa quitaban los restos cuidando el paso de su líder.

En el dormitorio de la luna en el cuarto de Kaname finalmente Zero despertaba aun un poco confuso miro a su alrededor lleno de miedo, comenzó a recordar lo sucedido y lo que el mayor de los Kuran aseguro sobre el, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de desesperación y lagrimas, ("no, no yo no puedo ser lo que el asegura yo era humano antes, mis padres eran humanos todo lo que dijo Kuran es una mentira es otro de sus juegos"...) pensaba el joven prefecto.

Miro el lugar donde se encontraba y de repente sintió a alguien en la habitación, "Zero por fin despertaste"- dijo Yuuki acercándose a abrazarlo todo lo sucedido la había asustado brazos de su al ver a su amigo en brazos de su hermano inconciente con marcas de colmillos y sangrando en las ruinas del gimnasio ella había imaginado lo peor pero después de escuchar a su hermano entendió todo fácilmente.

"No te acerques a mi déjame en paz"- dijo el joven mirando con miedo y rabia a la menor de los Kuran, "Zero yo se que debes estar confundido solo quiero ayudarte" - dijo Yuuki con tristeza ante el rechazo de quien fuera su amigo antes de que supiera su verdadero origen.

"No necesito de tu ayuda déjame en paz" - dijo el joven furioso, mientras la joven salio de la habitación llorando desconsolada chocando con Ruka que volvía con el vaso con agua que ella le pidiera como excusa para poder hablar a solas con el prefecto.

Zero se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el mueble donde vio que se encontraba su arma para tomarla entre sus manos la miraba con desesperación, "si era verdad todo entonces el era mas monstruo de lo que creía el no merecía vivir"…ese pensamiento lleno la mente del joven mientras volvía a apuntar su arma para acabar con su existencia Ruka entro en el cuarto justo en ese precisó momento al ver lo que hacia el joven bajo su cuidado corrió a quitarle el arma de sus manos.

"No Zero-sama no lo haga su vida es muy valiosa para acabarla de esa manera usted es muy valioso"- dijo la noble castaña con lagrimas en los ojos, "Se que debe estar confundido y lleno de dolor pero no se rinda usted nunca fue de los que se rendían sin luchar antes no comience a hacerlo ahora por favor - agrego la castaña.

El joven la miro confuso ya que nunca espero escuchar eso de uno de los seres a los cuales el siempre trato mal a pesar de no conocerlos bien solo por ser vampiros el siempre les profeso odio, "se que debe ser difícil para usted aceptar las palabras de alguien como yo" - dijo con tristeza la joven.

El prefecto suspiro con tristeza y regreso a la cama, "gracias por cuidar de mi"- dijo débilmente mientras cerraba los ojos la noble lo miraba sin decir nada, ella podía entender lo difícil de la situación después de todo no era fácil para el joven descubrir que todo lo que vivió fue una mentira.

La joven se sentó en el mueble vigilando el descanso del prefecto y esperando el regreso del líder del dormitorio ya que no volvería dejar su puesto por nada casi no llega a tiempo para evitar que el joven se hiciera daño, ella lo protegería incluso de, el mismo de ser necesario aunque el fuera mas fuerte que ella ya que era un pura sangre pensaba la castaña.

En otra parte de la academia el mayor de los Kuran estaba agitado através del lazo de sangre podía sentir la agitación del joven prefecto y la caída de su alma en una profunda oscuridad que amenazaba con tragárselo a el también, esos pensamientos comenzaban a preocuparlo ya que temía que Zero volviera a intentar quitarse la vida.

Miro al menor de los gemelos con interés quizás con el lograría que el prefecto luchara por vivir, quizás Ichiru lograra hacer reaccionar al cabezota de su hermano, aunque antes debía lograr que el no fuera mas un problema que una solución.

"¿Que harás con lo que descubrimos Kaname?"...pensaba Takuma mientras seguía ayudando a trasladar al menor de los Kiriyu al dormitorio de la luna llegaron sin contratiempos y se dirigieron a la habitación del vicepresidente de la clase seria mejor dejar descansar al joven allí hasta que todo estuviera listo.

Aidou veía que se cumplieran las órdenes del presidente de clase, los sirvientes prepararon las habitaciones al lado de la del pura sangre para ambos gemelos, el noble miro a su primo quien lo miraba confuso también por el descubrimiento ninguno de ellos pensaron jamás que algo así fuera posible un pura sangre criado por cazadores como un humano eso causaría mucho revuelo en la sociedad vampirica si se supiera además que había sucedido con los padres verdaderos todas esas dudas giraban en la mente de ambos nobles.

"¿Que crees que ara Kaname-sama con lo que descubrió?"- dijo muy despacio Kain a su primo mientras los sirvientes terminaban los arreglos.

"No se este es un asunto muy complicado y misterioso" - respondió Aidou.

"¿Complicado?" - dijo curioso el mayor de los primos.

"Si ya que es un asunto que puede provocar una guerra si llega a malos oídos" - dijo el menor.

"No creo que eso sea posible pero quizás tengas razón debemos tratar de que esto no salga de nuestro circulo hasta que Kaname-sama lo decida - dijo el mayor preocupado.

"Si es lo mejor por ahora" - respondió el menor, "A ambas habitaciones las decoran con rosas azules por todos lados - ordeno el noble a los sirvientes.

"¿Eso no es demasiado llamativo? - replico Kain en tono burlón y arqueando una ceja.

"Pero es el protocolo para darle la bienvenida a nuevo hijo de la oscuridad" - replico muy despacio el noble menor.

"Ja, ja, ja claro como si eso le importara a nuestro nuevos invitados" - respondió el mayor riendo divertido.

El menor lo miro con reproche pero no dijo mas nada, después de todo en eso su primo tenia razón no creía que Zero o Ichiru apreciaran la decoración después de enterarse de la verdad de su origen y de que su vida pasada fue solo un engaño de aquellos a quienes creyeron sus padres.

Ambos se miraron y sintieron pena por los gemelos realmente debía ser muy duro para ellos descubrir eso ahora, aunque se tendrían el uno al otro para sobrellevar la situación.

Será que así seria es decir Zero podría perdonar la traición del menor y aceptarlo nuevamente a su lado como su hermano o lo repudiaría con más fuerza ahora, realmente con la confusión metal del joven prefecto en este momento no sabia como podría reaccionar al ver de nuevo a su gemelo y vivo quizás seria mejor que Kaname-sama le de un tiempo al joven antes de decirle que su gemelo vive.

Por otra parte como reaccionaria Ichiru frente a esta situación y a su gemelo después de todo el quizás solo lo usaría para dañar mas al joven prefecto después de todo el odiaba a su hermano, o no lo hacia …toda esta historia comenzaba a causarle jaqueca a Aidou que comenzó a frotarse la sien con sus dedos.

Su primo lo miraba cambiar su postura y hacer gestos con su rostro sin entender que rayos le pasaba a su primo.

Yuuki entro en su habitación corriendo y se arrojo a la cama llorando por las palabras dichas por quien fuera su hermano adoptivo le habían dolido en el alma ella solo quería ayudarlo aunque no sabia como podía hacerlo después de un rato llorando se fue quedando dormida.

"Ichiru necesita sangre para recuperarse rápido" - dijo Takuma mirando a su amigo esperando su respuesta.

"L o se y estoy pensando en como solucionarlo" - respondió el castaño

El rubio lo miro curioso ya que no entendía a que se refería su amigo buscar una solución para darle sangre a Ichiru pero si cualquiera de ellos podía dársela y lo harían con gusto después de todo el menor de los gemelos también era un pura sangre.

El castaño miro a Seiren y luego a su amigo para salir del cuarto rumbo al de su hermana a buscarla, esa era la mejor solución si Yuuki le daba su sangre al menor de los gemelos crearía un lazo con este, con el tiempo el lazo haría que el menor se enamorara de su hermana y através de ella quizás podría controlar al errático gemelo.

Esperaba que este a su vez le sirviera para controlar al cabezota del prefecto, además que si Ichiru y Yuuki se convertían en pareja el podría quedarse con Zero desde hace un tiempo el había comenzado a sentir algo mas que rivalidad por el.

Solo esperaba que el joven también sintiera algo mas por el que odio y quizás todo lo que descubrieron le diera la oportunidad de acercase a el para conquistarlo, así ni el y el joven prefecto estarían solos de nuevo ya que el seria su pareja para la eternidad.

Entro en la habitación de su hermana y se acerco a su cama para despertarla con una suave caricia.

"Yuuki despierta necesito que me ayudes por favor "- dijo el castaño con cariño.

"¿Ni-chan que sucede?" - dijo la joven abriendo sus ojos.

"Necesito que cuides y le des tu sangre a Ichiru para que se salve" - dijo el castaño mirando a su hermana.

"¿El esta vivo?" - dijo sorprendida.

"Si lo esta y el es lo único que le queda a Zero, su única familia por eso debemos ayudarlo" - dijo el castaño seriamente.

"Si tienes razón ni-chan" - respondió con tristeza la joven mientras se levantaba para acompañar a su hermano, quizás esta sea la manera de ayudarte Zero para que vivas y seas feliz como mereces serlo…pensaba la joven.

Siguió por el corredor a su hermano hasta la habitación de Takuma donde el noble y Seiren los esperaban cuidando del menor de los gemelos Kiriyu.

"Yuuki se encargara de cuidar de Ichiru desde ahora" - les informo el mayor de los Kuran a los dos nobles.

"Como ordene Kaname-sama" - respondieron ambos nobles mirando a la menor de los Kuran acercarse a el joven dormido.

Se hizo una pequeña herida en su mano para acercarla a los labios del joven dormido que comenzó a reaccionar al sentir la sangre entrar en su boca.

El joven sujeto la mano con fuerza contra su boca liberando sus colmillos y mordiendo la mano de la joven para beber de ella siendo observado y vigilado por el mayor de los hermanos Kuran que no dejaría sola a su hermana con un vampiro famélico.

Después de un momento Kaname separo a Ichiru del brazo de Yuuki, "Ya es suficiente por ahora solo debemos dejarlo descansar" - dijo mirando a su hermana menor y esta asintió con su cabeza.

"Bueno será mejor que vaya a ver como esta Zero" - dijo el castaño caminando hacia la puerta, "Ni-chan cuídalo mucho por favor"- dijo Yuuki sonriéndole a su hermano tiernamente.

**…continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3: Espirales de dolor

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Capitulo tres: Espirales de dolor**

**Dormitorio de la luna…**

El mayor de los Kuran entró a su habitación y miró al joven dormido sobre su cama para después acercarse a la noble que lo cuidaba.

"¿Cómo está ahora?" - dijo el pura sangre tratando de sonar frío.

"Por un momento pensé que lo perderíamos" - dijo con tristeza la noble castaña, "Kaname-sama, ¿no podemos deshacernos de esa cosa?, él no la necesitará, nosotros lo protegeremos como a usted" - dijo la joven señalando la arma del prefecto.

"No, porque él la necesitara"- dijo suspirando pesadamente el castaño.

"¿Está seguro mi señor?"- dijo con tristeza la castaña.

El joven la miró solamente sin decir nada mas, ella entendió el mensaje silencioso y se retiró dejando solo a ambos jóvenes en ese cuarto.

El joven castaño se acercó a su cama y al joven que dormía en ella para mirarlo fijamente, que ironías tenía la vida, Zero siempre había odiado a los pura sangres por culpa de la mordida de esa maldita mujer sin saber que realmente él era uno. Él joven miró el cuello donde el joven dormido había sido brutalmente mordido por esa mujer donde ahora se hallaba ese horrible tatuaje que lo marcaba como un vampiro domado.

El castaño pasó sus dedos por el sintiendo una descarga proveniente de esa figura, luego pudo ver que el joven prefecto no dormía tan tranquilo, sino que su cuerpo estaba sudando demasiado, volvió a mirar el tatuaje y noto lo que antes no había visto, éste estaba al rojo vivo.

Kaname sorprendido por el descubrimiento fue rápidamente hacia la puerta, llamó desde su cuarto a Seiren quien no tardó en estar a su lado y la envío a buscar urgentemente a Cross.

Después regresó al lado de Zero mirándolo sin saber de que manera ayudarlo, comenzaba a sentir un profundo miedo en su corazón, miedo a perder la única oportunidad que al parecer le había sido otorgada para poder conseguir aquello que siempre había deseado: el amor del joven prefecto. Desde que lo conoció aquella noche que fue a cenar con Cross y la pequeña Yuuki él se había enamorado de ese pequeño valiente que le hizo frente con un cuchillo intentándolo matar.

Miró al joven nuevamente. "Sabes Kiriyu… debo ser masoquista, mira que enamorarme de quien me intento matar"- dijo suspirando con tristeza.

"Por favor Zero no me dejes, no me abandones, no ahora que tengo una oportunidad de lograr que me ames como yo te amo, tienes que luchar contra esta maldita cosa en tú cuello para que estés a mi lado por la eternidad" - agregó abrazándose al cuerpo del menor dormido.

**Dormitorio del sol…**

Cross se dirigió al cuarto donde se encontraba Yagari descansando, después de la batalla con Rido estaba muy herido, así que Cross lo obligó a permanecer en la academia hasta que se recuperara por completo ya que no había aceptado que lo llevaran a un hospital, golpeó la puerta y entró al escuchar que el otro le daba su permiso.

"Yagari ¿por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad?" - dijo con tristeza y dolor por la falta de confianza de su amigo hacia él.

"Cross ¿De qué rayos me acusas? - dijo molesto el cazador de cabello negro mirando a su amigo. "¿Qué se supone que no te dije? - agregó mirándolo serio.

"Lo de Zero, el pobre ha sufrido todo este tiempo solo por tú silencio y casi lo perdemos" - dijo molesto y con lagrimas en los ojos.

"¡Zero!, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿Que le paso a él?, ¿Dónde está?, ¿Está bien?, ¿Qué le hice según tú?" - dijo levantándose preocupado de la cama a pesar de sus heridas el cazador de cabello negro.

"¿No lo sabes de verdad?, ¿no estás fingiendo?, ¿de verdad no lo sabes?" - dijo asombrado el otro cazador.

"Cross… maldita sea, ¿qué no se?, habla de una buena vez, deja de darle largas al asunto, ¿Qué sucede con Zero? - dijo exasperado el otro.

"Yo pensé que tu sabías la verdad, perdón no debí culparte sin estar seguro - dijo el cazador legendario apenado.

"Cross te juro que voy a golpearte si no me dices que sucede con Zero ya mismo" - dijo furioso el otro.

"Es que descubrimos con Kaname que Zero es un sangre pura" - dijo sin mirar al otro el director.

"¿Es una broma Cross?... no me resulta graciosa ¿sabes? y no creo que a Zero le agrade tampoco tu bromita" - dijo molesto el cazador.

"¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?" - dijo molesto Cross.

"¿Lo dices en serio?, pero eso no es posible, él es hijo de cazadores y eran humanos" - dijo sorprendido y algo aturdido el cazador.

"Si y no eres el único extrañado con esto, por eso pensé que tú al conocerlos desde niños sabrías la verdad, no imaginé que tú también ignorabas que ellos eran pura sangres hechizados, pero no entiendo como pasó eso o porque los Kiriyu los tenían, y los presentaron como sus hijos" - dijo Cross pensativo.

"No lo se Cross, eso es muy raro, yo los conocí de siempre pero tuve una misión lejos, estuve un año lejos de ellos, cuando regresé me encontré con que tenían dos pequeños gemelos de unos meses de nacidos y me los presentaron como sus pequeños hijos" - dijo Yagari aun algo confuso.

"Supongo que debido al hechizo usado para sellar su sangre y su poder Ichiru resultó enfermizo" - dijo el cazador legendario.

"Eso es lo menos importante ahora" - dijo Yagari sacando un cigarro para fumarlo. "Lo importante es saber ¿por qué y cómo fue a pasar esto?, ¿te imaginas lo que sucederá si esto llega a saberse sin esas respuestas? "- agregó molesto.

"Si lo se "- respondió el director.

Unos golpes en la puerta terminaron su conversación mientras Cross acudía a atender la puerta este sorprendió al ver a Seiren.

"¿Qué sucede Seiren?, ¿qué haces aquí?" - dijo curioso el mayor.

"Cross-sama, mi señor lo necesita urgentemente en su habitación, Zero-sama está muy mal y mi señor cree que ustedes dos podrán ayudarlo a que Zero-sama se mejore" - dijo la vampiresa haciendo una reverencia.

"¿Qué tiene Zero?" - dijo preocupado su antiguo sensei que terminó de ponerse su gabardina para salir rumbo al dormitorio de la luna sin esperar a los otros dos.

Cross y la vampiresa salieron detrás de él poco después rumbo al dormitorio de la luna.

**Dormitorio de la luna…**

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar sentía su cuerpo cansado y adolorido tenia mucha sed pero después de un momento logró reaccionar. ¿No se supone que si te mueres no sientes más dolor?, pero él se sentía fatal, aunque recordaba que estaba herido y que le entregó su sangre a Zero antes de morir, entonces ¿como rayos era que seguía vivo?

Ichiru intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, entonces sintió un ruido proveniente de la puerta y los vio, esa era la menor de los Kuran que se acercaba a él acompañada del vicepresidente de la clase nocturna Takuma Ichijo.

"Veo que por fin despiertas, que bueno"- dijo Yuuki sonriendo.

"¿Dónde estoy?, ¿cómo es que estoy vivo? y ¿por qué esa sonrisa?" - dijo molesto el joven.

"Pues estas en mi habitación en el dormitorio de la luna" - dijo Takuma sonriendo.

"Lo demás mi oni-chan te lo explicará después ahora es mejor que te tranquilices y te alimentes para que te recuperes - dijo la castaña sonriendo acercándose al joven.

"¿Alimentarme?" - dijo el joven mirando a la castaña confuso pero de repente lo notó, sentía nuevamente sed pero no cualquier sed sino que deseaba sangre, se aterró al darse cuenta y los miro asustado. " ¿Díganme porque siento esta sed?, ¿qué me ha pasado? - dijo confuso tratando de levantarse.

"Mira, mejor que te lo explique mi oni-chan" - dijo la castaña acercándole su mano. "Bebe por favor" - agregó mirándolo apenada. Ichiru tomó su mano y la acercó a su boca para morderla y beber de ella.

Después de un rato Takuma lo alejó de Yuuki. "Ya es suficiente por ahora" - dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras el menor de los Kiriyu lo miraba molesto.

"Muy bien me pueden decir ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué hago aquí?...yo estaba muerto de eso estoy seguro, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?, ¿por qué están ustedes?, ¿Qué me paso?, y ¿por qué estoy vivo? - dijo confuso el joven.

"Cálmate Ichiru, mi oni-chan te lo explicará todo después" - dijo la castaña tratando de calmarlo.

Este la miró y se sintió extraño por lo que se dio vuelta para cerrar sus ojos tratando de calmarse.

"¿Qué paso con Zero?, ¿Dónde está él? - dijo despacio el menor de los Kiriyu.

"Él está bien, no te preocupes, él como tú necesita recuperarse y pronto lo podrás ver… te lo aseguro" - respondió la castaña mirando al joven.

"Y tú hermano quiero que me explique ¿Dónde esta?"- dijo curioso Ichiru.

"Oni-chan está ocupado en este momento pero pronto vendrá a verte - respondió la joven.

"Esta bien" - dijo el joven volviendo a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Takuma y Yuuki permanecieron sentados vigilando el sueño del menor a pesar de estar preocupados por la llamada de Kaname a Seiren, ya hacía un rato de ella y la vampiresa no regresaba, la espera los estaba volviendo locos de la ansiedad por saber que sucedía con el otro gemelo.

**Dormitorio de Kaname…**

Kaname cuidaba de Zero cuando sintió la voz de Yagari proveniente de la entrada y se levantó para caminar hacia la puerta pero esta se abrió dejando ver al cazador de cabello negro siendo guiado por Ruka, el cazador entró y se acercó a toda prisa a la cama donde descansaba inconsciente el que fuera su pupilo.

Miró el tatuaje y miro al pura sangre con cierto desconcierto en su mirada, en ese momento Cross y Seiren entraron por la puerta de la habitación.

"Cross necesito tú equipo, debemos modificar el tatuaje ya mismo o Zero morirá" - dijo el cazador de cabello negro.

"¿El tatuaje es la causa de que él este así?" - dijo Ruka sorprendida.

"Si, el tatuaje fue creado para evitar que el lado vampírico de Zero lo llevara al nivel E y su lado humano prevaleciera pero él es un pura sangre por lo cual el hechizo esta tratando de eliminar su lado vampiro lo que significa matarlo" - respondió Yagari preocupado mientras Cross salió rápidamente en busca de lo que necesitaban.

Después de un momento el director regresó con varios utensilios de cazador, él y su amigo revisaron las cosas para luego tomar los necesarios e ir donde Zero dormía.

"Kuran sujétale bien los brazos mientras Cross le sujeta las piernas" - dijo el cazador de cabello negro mientras tomaba un cuchillo para acercarse al cuello de Zero.

Kaname y Cross tomaron sus posiciones mientras Yagari comenzó a cortar el tatuaje modificando su aspecto, cambiándolo por completo mientras él trabajaba sobre el tatuaje, Zero gemía con fuerza gritando por el dolor que le provocaban.

Todos en el dormitorio de la luna comenzaron a enloquecer pero Seiren y Ruka fueron a tratar de tranquilizarlos, mientras que Yuuki y Takuma trataban de calmar a Ichiru que despertó por los gritos de su hermano.

Después de un rato Yagari terminó de hacer las modificaciones en el tatuaje, bajo la mirada llena de rabia de cierto castaño, realmente estaba afectado por los gritos de Zero que finalmente se tranquilizó una vez que todo terminó, Cross vendó el cuello del joven dormido.

"Bueno eso es todo, parece que funcionó" - dijo suspirando Yagari mientras sacaba uno de sus cigarros para encenderlo y fumarlo.

"¿Está seguro que no volverá a molestar ese tatuaje?" - dijo el castaño tratando de sonar calmado.

"Si, lo modifiqué para que anule el lado humano y como Zero no lo es solo sirve de adorno" - dijo molesto el antiguo sensei del joven cazador.

"Ya veo, entonces se recuperará rápido" - dijo mas calmado el castaño mirando al joven dormido en su cama. "Gracias por salvarlo" - dijo muy despacio el pura sangre, el cazador de cabello negro lo miro asombrado pero asintió para luego marcharse de la habitación.

"Gracias por cuidarlo Kaname" - dijo Cross sonriendo para retirarse también, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos ya que las vampiresas seguían controlando a los alumnos de la clase nocturna en sus respectivos dormitorios.

**…continuara…**


	4. Espirales de amistad y advertencias

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Capitulo cuatro: Espirales de amistad y advertencias.**

**Habitación de Takuma Ichijou…**

Hacia ya varios minutos desde que sintieron los gritos del mayor de los kiriyu Takuma se encontraba preocupado al no saber que había sucedido con su amigo y el joven prefecto solo esperaba que se encontraran bien.

Gracias al poder de la sangre de Yuuki habían logrado calmar al menor que se había vuelto loco al sentir los gritos de su hermano, lo cual era muy extraño porque según recordaba este hizo hasta lo imposible por hacer sufrir a su gemelo mientras estuvo al lado de la pura sangre Shizuka Hio, el noble rubio lo miraba fijamente mientras recordaba los problemas que el menor le causo al prefecto en el pasado.

Yuuki estaba preocupada por no saber que habían sido esos gritos de parte del que antes fuera su hermano adoptivo y mejor amigo el joven cazador de cabellos de plata , mas porque también había olido su sangre en el aire lo que la confundía mas y para empeorar la situación Serien no daba señales de regresar con noticias.

Takuma observo a la joven sangre pura y noto su preocupación, "si lo desea puede ir a ver a su hermano Yuuki-sama y ver que se encuentre bien"- dijo el noble sonriéndole amablemente a la castaña.

La joven lo miro agradecida pero luego recordó que Zero no la quería cerca y que si Ichiru despertaba el noble no podría calmarlo, como extrañamente ella lo había logrado aunque aun ignoraba como lo había hecho ya que lo único que hizo fue decirle que se calmara y descansara este callo profundamente dormido ante sus ojos.

"Ichijou-sempai tu podrías ir a averiguar por favor ya que si Ichiru despertara lo mejor es que yo este a su lado"- dijo la joven castaña sonriéndole a su acompañante.

"¿Esta segura Yuuki-sama?"- dijo Takuma mirándola no muy seguro de que fuera la mejor idea pero al ver su rostro lleno de preocupación y tristeza decidió aceptar,"Esta bien ya regreso con noticias Yuuki"- respondió el joven encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"Gracias Takuma"- respondió la castaña al joven, "No necesitas agradecerme"- respondió mientras la miraba el joven y le sorprendió su sonrisa.

"Gracias por llamarme Yuuki y por ser amigo de mi hermano todo este tiempo"- dijo la castaña dedicándole una calida y amable sonrisa al joven.

El joven sonrío con cariño para salir del cuarto rumbo al de su amigo para averiguar lo sucedido con su amigo y el joven prefecto, en el camino se encontró con Aidou y juntos fueron al cuarto del mayor de los Kuran mientras Kain iba a remplazarlo quedándose con Yuuki a cuidar de Ichiru.

Kain golpeo la puerta del dormitorio de Takuma y entro al sentir la invitación de entrar de la castaña, "Yuuki-sama yo e venido a cubrir a Ichijou y también a llevar a Ichiru a su habitación que ya esta lista"- dijo el noble pelo naranja acercándose a la cama donde el menor de los Kiriyu dormía para cargarlo.

"Esta bien vamos"- respondió la castaña abriendo la puerta mientras el noble cargaba al cazador rumbo a la puerta para salir de la habitación al pasillo y dirigirse al nuevo cuarto del menor de los gemelos el que estaba al lado del cuarto de Yuuki.

La castaña abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a noble con el joven dormido al cuarto, quien al entrar lo llevo hacia la cama donde lo recostó y cobijo para luego sentarse en un mueble junto a la castaña mientras vigilaban su descanso.

**Habitación de Kaname…**

Takuma golpeo la puerta del cuarto del mayor de los Kuran cuando sintió que le daban el permiso ingreso en ella seguido por Aidou

"Kaname-sama esta todo bien ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?"- dijo Aidou mirándolo preocupado. El castaño no respondió por lo que el noble no insistió solo se limito a informarle, "Como lo pidió ya están listos ambos cuartos y Ichiru-sama ya fue transferido a su cuarto para su comodidad"- agrego el noble menor.

"Bien muchas gracias yo me encargare después de llevar a Zero ya puedes retirarte"- dijo el castaño sin mirar al noble, este asintió y se retiro dejando a Takuma solo con el pura sangre.

"Casi lo pierdo por culpa de maldito tatuaje en su cuello"- dijo con tristeza el castaño, "Pero no lo perdiste aun lo tienes a tu lado Kaname allí esta y no ira a ninguna parte"- dijo el rubio tratando de confortar a su amigo.

"Pero me odia Takuma y no lo culpo yo siempre fui muy cruel con el"- susurro despacio el castaño sin dejar de mirar al joven dormido.

"En realidad Zero nos odia a todos pero solo porque vivió engañado toda su vida - argumento el rubio, "El es de los nuestros su vida hubiera sido muy diferente si no lo hubieran engañado sus padres de crianza, todos fuimos victimas de una gran mentira" - agrego el noble mirando al joven cazador.

"Tienes razón solo espero el lo vea así, bien y ¿Como esta su hermano?"- dijo el pura sangre mirando al noble, "Esta bien ya despertó y quiere saber lo que sucede, ya le dijimos que tu le explicarías lo sucedido por lo que quiere verte"- dijo suspirando el rubio.

"Entonces no le han dicho, bien mas tarde iré a verlo sigue cuidándolo por favor y Yuuki ¿Como esta ella?"- comento preocupado el castaño.

"bien solo debe acostumbrarse a su nueva posición - dijo el rubio sonriendo.

"Que bueno no es la única"- respondió suspirando el mayor de los Kuran mientras miraba al joven prefecto en su cama.

"¿Como manejaras esta situación Kaname?"- pregunto curioso el noble.

"Por ahora es mejor mantener esta situación en secreto mientras averiguamos como paso esto realmente como los gemelos terminaron con sus padres cazadores ya que el hechizo para convertirlos debió ser hecho por sus padres verdaderos para salvar su vida seguramente los cazadores no conocen ese tipo de hechizos te lo aseguro"- comento serio el pura sangre.

"¿Como averiguaremos sin levantar sospechas?"- dijo suspirando el noble, "eso esta difícil"- agrego mirando a su amigo.

"Si lo se pero estoy seguro que Aidou lo lograra el es perfecto para ese tipo de tareas"- dijo el castaño levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta, "Veré a Ichiru y a Aidou ¿Podrías cuidar de Zero mientras regreso?"- agrego mientras abría la puerta.

"Claro yo lo cuidare no te preocupes"- dijo Takuma con una sonrisa mientras el mayor de los Kuran salía del cuarto rumbo al cuarto de Aidou primeramente.

**Casa de Cross…**

"¿Entonces iras a la Asociación para investigar el pasado de los Kiriyu y el origen de los gemelos?"- dijo preocupado el cazador legendario mirando a su amigo.

"Si lo mas seguro es que en los archivos secretos de la asociación se encuentre la respuesta a lo sucedido Cross"- dijo serio el cazador de cabello negro.

"¿Con que escusa pedirás ver los archivos sabes que no te dejaran verlos así de fácil sin hacer preguntas?"- comento Cross.

"Ya se me ocurrirá alguna buena escusa"- respondió Yagari molesto por la insistencia de su amigo en preocuparse demasiado.

"Me preocupa que termines en problemas por curioso"- comento suspirando el cazador de cabello cenizo, "Yo también deseo ayudar a Zero a descubrir la verdad de su pasado pero debemos movernos con cuidado mas en este momento que todo lo sucedido con Rido es tan reciente"- agrego mirando a su amigo.

"Justamente por eso es el mejor momento por la muerte del presidente de la Asociación esta es un caos ya que no hay quien ponga orden por lo que la seguridad será minima"- respondió Yagari con seguridad.

"¿Y si te equivocas?"- argumento el otro, "¿Si justamente por eso es mayor la seguridad?"- agrego preocupado Cross.

"Si eso sucede buscare una escusa para cubrir mi visita y ya veré como logro hacerme después de la información necesaria"- respondió decidido el cazador de cabello negro.

"¿No vas a desistir verdad?"- dijo resignado Cross, "Esta bien ve pero ten cuidado por favor y no te metas en mas problemas y si estas en peligro vuelve inmediatamente o házmelo saber por favor"- agrego suspirando.

"Esta bien te lo prometo Kaien"- respondió el cazador cabello negro mientras preparaba sus cosas para su viaje.

Kaien suspiro y lo ayudo a prepararlas mientras miraba que su amigo ya estuviera repuesto del todo para su viaje.

**Dormitorio de la luna…**

Después de un rato finalmente Seiren y Ruka lograron calmar a los alumnos de la clase nocturna enviándolos a sus cuartos, una vez solucionado ese incidente ambas vampiresas regresaron al cuarto del mayor de los Kuran.

Golpearon la puerta y se sorprendieron al encontrar a Takuma y no a su líder en ella.

"Buen trabajo Ruka, Seiren"- dijo sonriendo el joven noble.

"Gracias Ichijo"- respondió Ruka mirando a Zero dormir tranquilo.

"Gracias Ichijo ¿Donde esta Kuran-sama?"- respondió Seiren curiosa.

"Fue a ver a Ichiru y a Yuuki"- respondió el noble amablemente.

"Entiendo entonces lo esperare aquí"- dijo la joven guarda espaldas.

"¿Que crees que suceda cuando despierte de nuevo?"- dijo la noble castaña mirando al vicepresidente de clase.

"No lo se solo espero que Kaname logre que desee vivir"- dijo suspirando el noble rubio.

"Ojala y así sea "- respondió la castaña suspirando.

**Habitación de Aidou…**

Kaname llego a su habitación y golpeo la puerta, Aidou la abrió rápidamente y se sorprendió al ver a su líder del otro lado de ella. "Kaname-sama que necesitaba dijo apenado el noble de ojos azules perdón de haber sabido que me necesitaría no me hubiera marchado antes"- dijo nervioso.

"Descuida Hanabusa lo prefiero así lo que voy a pedirte nadie mas debe saberlo queda claro"- dijo mirándolo serio el pura sangre.

"Si como ordene Kaname-sama"- dijo el noble nervioso, "Bien quiero que averigües todo sobre algún incidente entre pura sangres y cazadores hace diecisiete años atrás"- comento el castaño mirando hacia la ventana.

"Averigua en los registros familias cuyos miembros murieron y que hayan tenido gemelos o hijos que desaparecieran en esa época"- agrego mirando a los ojos al noble que asintió con su cabeza al pedido de su líder.

"Cuente conmigo Kaname-sama"- respondió Aidou sonriendo, "Eso hago"- comento el pura sangre mientras salía del cuarto del noble rumbo al cuarto de su hermana y de su cuñado ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo para eso.

**Habitación de Ichiru…**

Hacia un rato que un malhumorado Ichiru había despertado nada feliz al verse en un nuevo cuarto y lleno de rosas azules, Kain lo miraba divertido ya que le había advertido a su primo de esa segura reacción por parte de los gemelos Kiriyu.

"Quiero volver al otro cuarto este parece florería y encima no barrieron"- comento molesto el menor de los Kiriyu.

Yuuki miraba fascinada la decoración de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, "Pero Ichiru si tu habitación se ve muy hermosa así decorada"- comento sonriendo la castaña.

"Te gusta mucho pues quédatela tu, yo no quiero estar aquí"- dijo haciendo un berrinche el gemelo menor.

"Lamento informarte que esta es tu habitación y en ella permanecerás"- dijo la voz seria del mayor de los Kuran que entraba en la habitación.

"Bienvenido ni-chan"- dijo la castaña recibiendo a su hermano con un abrazo.

"Gracias Yuuki "- respondió con cariño el castaño mientras miraba a Kain, "Podrían esperar afuera tu y Yuuki"- agrego y el noble asintió levantándose de su asiento para salir afuera con la castaña dejando solos a su líder y al menor de los Kiriyu.

"Muy bien ahora que por fin vino Kuran-sama ¿podrá explicarme todo verdad?"- siseo el menor de los Kiriyu al nombrar al castaño.

"Claro que lo are pero después de eso tu tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga si o si ¿Entendiste Kiriyu Ichiru? o así como te salve la vida puedo quitártela"- dijo el mayor de los Kuran fríamente.

Ichiru lo miraba con rabia pero se quedo callado para poder saber como había sobrevivido después de que Zero bebiera su sangre y el hubiera sido herido de muerte por Rido el único que al parecer podía explicarle era el así que por el momento debía darle lo quería, asintió con la cabeza aceptando silenciosamente las demandas del pura sangre frente a el.

Kaname sabia que Ichiru no aceptaba sus demandas por gusto y que seguramente debería tenerlo vigilado para evitar problemas futuros, aunque sabia que el menor de los gemelos se andaría con cuidado ya que era muy traicionero hasta poder dar el contra ataque para vengar la muerte de la princesa sanguinaria a manos de el.

Mas si Ichiru quería jugar con el así seria, aunque era un juego donde el ex cazador saldría perdiendo al enfrentársele, por el momento le seria útil para controlar al joven prefecto ya que la sangre llama y a pesar de la traición del menor sabia que Zero quería a su hermano por lo que perdonaría a su gemelo al tenerlo cerca.

"Bien presta atención a mis palabras si es que realmente deseas vivir, nadie mas de los que ya sabemos que eres ahora un vampiro debe saberlo o te mataran ¿entendiste?"- dijo mirándolo serio el castaño, el menor de los Kiriyu lo escuchaba atentamente sin pronunciar palabra.

"Tanto tu como tu hermano aprenderán como ocultar su nueva naturaleza y su poder ya que yo les voy a entrenar para que así su vida no corra peligro, a cambió solo espero tu completa lealtad y obediencia o yo mismo me desharé de ti ¿Qué te quede claro Ichiru? "- agrego mirándolo con frialdad, "Nadie te salvara si me causas problemas"- remarco sin dejar de mirar al menor con frialdad.

"Esta bien Kaname-sama"- respondió el menor con un poco de rencor en su tono de voz mientras se recostaba dándole la espalda al mayor de los Kuran, "No lo olvides Ichiru"- dijo el castaño saliendo del cuarto mientras su hermana y Kain volvían a ingresar a este en silencio para seguir cuidando del menor.

**Habitación de Kaname…**

Kaname regreso a su cuarto y ingreso en el, "Ya puedes retirarte Takuma y tu también Ruka"- ambos nobles asintieron para luego salir rumbo a sus cuartos, "Seiren por favor esta al pendiente de mi hermana"- agrego el castaño acercándose a la cama para sentarse en ella mientras miraba el rostro tranquilo del joven que dormía.

La vampiresa asintió para desaparecer rápidamente del cuarto dejando a solas a ambos jóvenes, el castaño llevo su mano a quitar unos mechones de cabello que habían caído sobre el rostro del joven prefecto, para su sorpresa al hacerlo se encontró con la atenta mirada del joven que había despertado finalmente de su descanso.

Zero lo miraba aun un tanto confuso y a la vez se sentía nervioso de encontrarse frente a la mirada del castaño que no dejaba de verlo con sorpresa y asombro mientras su mano seguía apoyada en la mejilla del joven prefecto, que no atinaba a reaccionar mientras sus mejillas se teñían levemente de un color carmín que lo hacían lucir muy provocativo a los ojos del castaño.

…**continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5: Espirales de pasión

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Capitulo cinco: Espirales de pasión.**

"Zero ¿te sientes mejor?"- dijo Kaname mirándolo con cariño como siempre lo hiciera con Yuuki, "Si lo estoy Kuran"- respondió el joven prefecto tratando de sonar frió pero no lo logro ya que su voz salio en apenas un susurro debido a su nerviosismo lo que provoco que sus mejillas se sonrojaran mas.

"Kaname llámame así Zero"- dijo acariciando dulcemente su mejilla mientras lo miraba como si al quitarle la vista por un segundo pudiera perderse de algo muy importante o fuera a desaparecer si no seguía cuidándolo como el tesoro mas valioso del mundo.

"¿Qué estas tramando Kuran?"- dijo serio el joven prefecto tratando de sentarse y quitar la mano del castaño de su rostro pero aun estaba muy débil por lo que no podía casi moverse por el gran cansancio que su cuerpo sentía debido al uso de su poder sin control y a la perdida de sangre que sufrió mientras modificaban el tatuaje.

"Debes alimentarte aun estas débil por toda la sangre que perdiste y por el uso de tu poder sin control"- dijo preocupado el pura sangre mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama. "Porque te preocupas tanto por mi, si tu y yo siempre fuimos enemigos"- dijo el joven peli-plata mirándolo serio, "Porque tu nunca debiste ser mi enemigo y porque tu eres muy importante para mi aunque no me lo creas yo voy a cuidar de ti desde ahora en adelante"- respondió el castaño acomodándole algunos mechones de cabello que cubrían su rostro para besar sus labios tiernamente.

El joven prefecto trato de alejar al otro joven primero pero luego correspondió el beso dejándose llevar por el mayor que lo besaba con devoción, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separaron mirándose aun a los ojos, "Kuran ¿Porque demonios me besaste?"- dijo sonrojado y molesto el mayor de los gemelos, "Porque tu me gustas y porque quise demostrártelo"- respondió el castaño sin dejar de mirar al joven frente a el un solo instante.

"!Deja de jugar tu yo somos hombres¡, además tu tienes a Yuuki que es tu prometida"- comento molesto el cazador desviando la mirada de los ojos del otro, "Somos vampiros para nosotros no hay diferencia en si nuestra pareja es hombre o mujer"- respondió el castaño tomando el mentón del joven peli-plata para que lo mirara, "Yuuki era mi prometida ya que así lo querían mis padres, pero eso no será posible de cumplir ya que yo ya selle mi compromiso con alguien mas y ese compromiso tiene prioridad por sobre el de mis padres"- agrego el pura sangre.

"¿A que te refieres con eso Kaname?"- dijo aturdido el joven peli-plata abriendo muy grande los ojos, "A que tu eres mi nuevo prometido ya que tu bebiste mi sangre y yo bebí la tuya gracias a tu loca idea del gimnasio, eso sello nuestro compromiso, anulando cualquier posibilidad con Yuuki"- respondió el castaño acariciando los labios del prefecto con uno de sus dedos.

"¡Pero eso no puede ser cierto!"- dijo aturdido el joven prefecto, "Pues me temo que es la verdad y esto tu mismo lo provocaste así que ni modo acéptalo ya que no hay nada que se pueda hacer para evitarlo, tu y yo estaremos juntos para siempre"- respondió el pura sangre besando nuevamente esos labios que lo incitaban a pecar una y otra vez con tal de oírlos gemir su nombre de placer.

Finalmente y haciendo un esfuerzo se separo del beso,"Debes saber que Ichiru esta vivo y en la residencia de la luna, cuando ambos estén listos comenzare a entrenarlos para que puedan ocultar su verdadera naturaleza y manejar sus nuevos poderes también"- comento el mayor de los Kuran al joven prefecto que lo escuchaba atentamente. "¿Ichiru sabe lo que somos, sabe la verdad?"- pregunto preocupado el ex cazador, "Kuran no te das cuenta que somos hombres no es natural y Yuuki te ama acaso la vas a hacer sufrir, yo no pienso hacerle daño a ella"- agrego molesto el mayor de los gemelos Kiriyu.

"No aun no lo sabe creí mejor que tu se lo dijeras en su momento, ya te dije que para nuestra raza no hay diferencia y Yuuki no sufrirá ella ya tiene otro compromiso, estoy seguro que ambos serán felices juntos"- respondió el castaño sonriéndole al su acompañante, "¿Otro compromiso, con quien?"- dijo extrañado el joven peli-plata por la extraña noticia mirando a los ojos al pura sangre tratando obtener una respuesta.

"Si otro, lo sabrás en su momento, ahora lo único importante es que eres mi pareja y debes recuperarte para poder ver a tu hermano, además ¿No quieres saber porque fueron convertidos en humanos? ¿Quién era su verdadera familia y porque los criaron los Kiriyu como si fueran sus hijos?"- comento Kaname mirando seriamente a Zero, que desvío la mirada con cierto recelo aun no podía creer que todo fuera verdad, que era un vampiro real y no un nivel D como siempre creyó, todo parecía tan irreal como un mal sueño.

"¿Y si no quiero saberlo? ¿Si no acepto ser tu prometido?"- respondió desafiante el prefecto mirando con recelo al joven frente a el, "Seria muy triste tu suerte porque te guste o no eso, eres mi futuro esposo y te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que causo esto, si no deseas saber la verdad pues allá tu yo de todas formas averiguare porque si esto se sabe en el mundo vampirico sin esas respuestas se iniciara una guerra que destruirá todo el débil equilibrio que hemos logrado conseguir con Cross"- dijo molesto el pura sangre mientras acercaba su cuello al joven prefecto, "Zero bebe debes alimentarte para que te repongas"- ordeno frustrado el castaño.

Zero trato de negarse pero el castaño lo pego con fuerza a su cuerpo y a pesar de su fuerza de voluntad sus instintos pudieron mas sus ojos se tornaron carmesí, comenzó a lamer la piel del cuello de su victima preparándola para luego clavar sus colmillos en el cuello del joven que lo abrazaba comenzando a beber de el, mientras causaba que de la boca del castaño saliera un leve ronroneo de placer mientras este le acariciaba la espalda provocándole que suspiraba por las caricias sin dejar de alimentarse.

El castaño bajo poco a poco las caricias a las caderas de su pareja pegando sus cuerpos mas mientras el comenzaba a lamer el cuello de quien lo había mordido para también morderlo y beber ese delicioso liquido carmesí que corría por las venas de su presa que era como un cóctel embriagante por la mezclas de sangre que corrían en su cuerpo lo que hacia que ese sabor ferroso tuviera un gusto inigualable ni por el mejor de los vinos finos añejados de las bodegas mas importantes.

Después de un rato el castaño dejo de beber del cuello de su pareja y comenzó a quitar la camisa de este mientras lamia el cuello del menor que dejo de beber para gemir levemente, luego recostó al joven peli-plata para ponerse sobre el retirando la sabana y el pantalón de la pijama juntos. Bajo las besos al pecho del menor para lamer, morder y succionar sus tetillas hasta que se pusieron duras mientras con sus manos acariciaba la entre pierna del menor sacándole mas gemidos de placer.

"Hummm...…Kaname…ahhh detente no esta bien no debemos…ahhh"- dijo el joven peli-plata entre gemidos de placer," ¿Porque Zero acaso no lo estas disfrutando?, ¡porque tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa!"- respondió el mayor en un tono sensual mientras introducía su mano bajo el boxer para acariciar el miembro de su pareja que estaba duro por las atenciones recibidas poco a poco comenzó a deslizar el elástico de la ropa interior de su pareja mientras lamia el abdomen del joven y introducía su lengua en su ombligo.

Quito la ropa interior del menor y observo ese hermoso cuerpo que deseaba poseer con detenimiento, para besar nuevamente esos labios que le sabían a la ambrosía de los dioses con sus manos acario esa piel que era su mayor tentación. Zero se sentía en el cielo al sentir esas caricias llenas de amor en su piel que sentía que se quemaba por la pasión con la cual el otro lo devoraba, respondió el beso con intensidad permitiéndole el paso a la lengua juguetona de su amante que reclamo esa calida cavidad saboreando cada centímetro de ella, comenzando una lucha por el control del beso que se volvió mas profundo y salvaje.

Mientras con sus manos comenzó a quitar la camisa del otro para poder ver la blanca piel que cubría para poder acariciarla con devoción, mientras el castaño descendió a su cuello para besarlo y morderlo dejando marcas en el muy visibles para todos haciendo que el joven peli-plata gimiera mas rápido, el prefecto comenzó a quitar el pantalón del castaño dejándolo solamente con su ropa interior y haciendo muy notoria su excitación para el menor, que rozó con su mano el miembro del mayor haciéndolo gemir mientras su mente se nublaba por la lujuria.

Zero dio un giro poniéndose sobre el pura sangre para besar y lamer esa deliciosa piel mientras con su manos acariciaba la entre pierna de su pareja logrando que gimiera levemente mientras lo miraba encantado dejándose hacer sumisamente, el menor se entretuvo por un rato besando, lamiendo, mordiendo el cuello y el pecho de su amante marcándolo como el otro lo hiciera con el. El castaño llevo sus manos a las tetillas del menor y las acaricio con movimientos circulares logrando que siguieran duras, después pego con sus manos la cadera de su amante masajeando sus glúteos y provocando que ambos miembros se rozarán por la fricción de sus cuerpos.

Lo que provoco que una corriente de excitación los hiciera gemir de placer, Kaname llevo una de sus manos mas abajo a la entrada virgen del joven cazador que se ocultaba bajo el anillo de carne que separo suavemente acariciándolo mientras el menor seguía distraído por los roces y el placer que estos les provocaban mientras seguía marcando el cuello de su amante, el castaño introdujo un dedo en ella para moverlo haciendo que su joven amante gruñera por la instrucción.

El mayor aumento los movimientos con su otra mano provocando mas roces de sus miembros que estaban duros logrando que el menor olvidara al intruso que fue acompañado por otro digito para moverse en forma de tijera en ese calido interior, el joven prefecto se perdió ante la invasión de nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo que nublaban su razón haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse sobre el castaño lo que aumentaba la fricción de ambos miembros, un tercer dedo invadió su entrada para aumentar los movimientos en su interior, ahora entraban, salían y se movían como tijeras dilatando las paredes de su entrada.

Cuando el castaño lo creyó suficiente los retiro de su interior provocando un gruñido de molestia del menor por sentir que los intrusos abandonaban su entrada, "No te molestes Zero esto recién comienza solo disfrútalo"- susurro el castaño a su oído en tono sensual dio un giro para volver a estar arriba de su amante comenzando a repartir besos, mordidas y lamidas sobre el cuello, pecho, abdomen y entre pierna del menor bajo el, para después comenzar a besar y lamer la extensión del miembro del peli-plata que arqueaba su espalda gimiendo de placer al sentir tal consentimiento en su virilidad.

Kaname miro un momento el rostro lleno de sudor y placer de su amado cazador que lo hacia verse mas provocativo, sensual y violable de lo que Kaname pudiera esperar era su sueño hecho realidad escuchar salir de esos deliciosos labios gemidos de placer mezclados con su nombre lo llevaban al cielo sobre excitándolo de sobremanera, haciéndolo desear escuchar mas y mas gemidos salir de esos labios, beso y lamió la punta del miembro de su pareja con su lengua consintiéndolo con ella, para decender por su extensión un poco mas, antes de introducirlo completamente en su boca para consentirlo mas sacándolo y metiéndolo en ella varias veces.

Después de un rato repitiendo el proceso Zero gimió con fuerza arqueando su espalda derramando en la boca de su amante su semilla que el otro bebió gustoso saboreando su delicioso sabor y dejando a Zero sumergido en una nube de espasmos de placer provocado por su primer orgasmo, el castaño aprovecho el momento para quitar su ropa interior lubricando su miembro con los restos del semen del miembro del joven prefecto y su propio liquido preseminal que salía de miembro sobre excitado, para elevar las piernas de su pareja poniéndolas sobre su hombros e introducir despacio su miembro en la entrada del menor que reacciono gimiendo de dolor al sentir la intrusión.

"Ahhhh…no, no sácalo Kaname por favor duele…ahhh…"- dijo gimiendo el joven prefecto,"Shhh…hummm... cálmate Zero ya veras que pasara y te gustara"- respondió el castaño entrando por completo en su interior sin moverse, "Hummm...Zero que delicia eres tan estrecho…hummm..."- agrego mientras llevaba una mano al miembro del menor para volver a masturbarlo logrando que este gimiera de placer y dolor a la vez. Después de un rato al notar que el menor gemía de placer y movía levemente sus caderas buscando mas contacto comenzó a moverse despacio en su interior, pero poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Abraso a su pareja levantándola de la cama profundizando las penetraciones haciendo que el menor rodeara su cadera con sus piernas mientras el se paraba en la cama para apoyar la espalda del joven prefecto en la pared apretándolo entre esta y su cuerpo, haciendo que el miembro del joven rozara con su abdomen enloqueciéndolo de placer.

"Hummm…Zero voy a hacerte mío por completo ya no podrás estar lejos de mi ni un minuto solo pensaras en mi"…pensaba el castaño mientras embestía salvajemente el menor que gemía con fuerza mientras arañaba la espalda de su pareja que gimo de dolor levemente al sentirlo herir su piel.

Siguió envistiéndolo hasta que el prefecto gimió con fuerza corriéndose por segunda vez en sus abdómenes manchándolos con su semilla al llegar a su orgasmo, provocando que el miembro del castaño fuera apretado por las paredes internas de su entrada y este gimiera corriéndose en su interior al llegar al suyo derramando su semilla en el interior del prefecto que se abrazo al pecho de su pareja respirando agitado aun bajo los espasmos de placer.

El castaño se sentó en la cama con su miembro aun en el interior de su pareja respirando agitado tratando de normalizar su respiración, después de un momento cuando lo logro sonrío triunfal al ver al otro aun perdido en el placer para tomarlo de las caderas con sus manos haciéndolo subir y bajar por su miembro a un ritmo rápido sacando mas gemidos de placer de esos labios que beso con intensidad acallando los gemidos en un beso profundo, salvaje mientras sus lenguas danzaban juntas peleando por dominar.

Siguió envistiéndolo golpeando su punto sensible que le provoco nuevamente una marea de placer al menor bajo el, que gemía de placer arqueando su espalda levemente mientras seguía el ritmo impuesto por el mayor auto penetrándose con el miembro de su amante, Kaname retiro a Zero de su miembro para levantarse, girar el cuerpo del menor poniéndolo en cuatro para volver a penetrarlo de una sola estocada marcando un ritmo salvaje saliendo por completo y volviendo a entrar de una sola vez.

Después de un rato el joven peli-plata gimió arqueando la espalda corriéndose sobre las sabanas mientras el mayor se volvía a correr en su interior llenándolo con su semilla que comenzó a salir de su interior corriendo por su entre pierna hacia las sabanas, ambos amantes cayeron exhaustos en la cama, el castaño salio del interior de su pareja para besar su espalda y luego girarlo para besar sus labios con intensidad. Se separo del beso agitado, "Hummm…Zero eres delicioso me encanto devorarte"- susurro acariciando el rostro de su pareja retirando algunos mechones de su cabello que se habían pegado a su rostro por el sudor.

"Esto fue increíble pero…"- respondió agotado el menor, "Que bueno que te gusto y no hay peros Zero tu y yo somos uno, eres completamente mío desde ahora"- respondió sonriendo el castaño mientras se recostaba a su lado abrazándolo con cariño. "Te amo Zero"- susurro sensualmente el pura sangre al oído de su amante haciéndolo sonrojar por completo, "Kaname ¿Porque?"- dijo sonrojado y confundido el joven cazador en brazos de quien era fuera su enemigo jurado y ahora era su amante.

"Zero hasta que sepamos la verdad deberemos fingir como si nada hubiera cambiado y seguir fingiendo que eres un nivel D por eso debes seguir usando tu arma, Yuuki fingirá ser mi prometida hasta que podamos aclarar el asunto de tu pasado, ¿Te parece bien?"- dijo el mayor mirando lo a los ojos."Si me parece bien Kaname entonces volveré a mi cuarto en el dormitorio del sol"- dijo Zero satisfecho. "Te equivocas tu ya fuiste transferido junto a Ichiru a este dormitorio"- respondió serio el castaño, "¿Qué y porque?"- dijo molesto el menor mirando con furia a su pareja.

"Porque eres un pura sangre, mi pareja y debes estar a mi lado, por eso este es nuestro cuarto desde hoy"- agrego el castaño sonriendo triunfal y besando sus labios, "Espera un minuto dijiste que debemos fingir como si nada hubiera sucedido"- respondió el prefecto mirándolo serio, "¿Como explicaras que durmamos en el mismo cuarto?"- agrego arqueando una ceja. "Nadie lo sabrá tu habitación para los demás será la de al lado pero si ves nuestros cuartos se comunican entre si"- respondió victorioso Kaname señalando una puerta oculta que comunicaba al cuarto vecino dándole un acceso privado al cuarto que ocuparía el menor. "Haci tu y yo podremos estar juntos sin que nadie se entere, o creíste que estaría en abstinencia hasta poder resolver el misterio de tu pasado, yo pienso hacerte mío cada noche desde hoy en adelante mi amado Zero"- respondió el castaño relamiéndose los labios con lujuria.

**…continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6: Espirales de Complicidad

**Capituló seis: Espirales de Complicidad.**

**Habitación de Ichiru… **

El menor de los Kiriyu miraba con molestia la habitación mientras recordaba las palabras del pura sangre, estaba furioso pero por el momento no le quedaba otra que bajar la cabeza ante esa maldita sanguijuela pero ya cuando averiguara lo que había pasado se vengaría de el y se llevaría lejos a su hermano mayor de todas esa sanguijuelas. Miro el reloj "ya han pasado tres horas desde que se fue, volverá a venir o será que su hermano se lo prohíbe"…pensaba el peli-plata suspirando, de repente sintió golpes en la puerta de su cuarto.

"Adelante"- dijo sonriendo pensando que era la castaña quien golpeaba pero su ilusión duro poco al ver entrar a Takuma junto a una de las sirvientas que traían una bandeja con comida para el. "Espero te guste el desayuno que te prepararon veo que ya estas mucho mejor"- dijo el vicepresidente de clase sonriendo. Ichiru lo miro con molestia y lo ignoro mirando hacia la ventana mientras esperaba que el noble se fuera. "¿Donde esta Yuuki-sama?"- dijo despacio sin mirar al rubio que al escuchar sus palabras sonrío divertido, "Esta descansando en unas horas vendrá de nuevo a cuidarte"- respondió Takuma divertido.

"Ya veo entonces volverá"- murmuro bajito el menor de los gemelos sonriendo, "Si por eso te trajimos el desayuno ahora ella insistió que debías comer algo para poder recuperarte ya que estabas muy pálido"- agrego Takuma observando la reacción del menor que se dio vuelta para mirar el rubio seriamente, "¿Ella dijo eso?"- pregunto Ichiru levantando una ceja, "Si eso me dijo hace un rato cuando me pidió que trajéramos de comer "- respondió Takuma mirando al joven seriamente, "Deberías comer para recuperarte rápido y poder ver a tu hermano o no ¿quieres verlo?"- agrego el rubio.

El peli-plata suspiro y tomo la bandeja para comer su contenido con cara de molestia, termino de comer y bebió su vaso de sangre artificial con poca gana ya que no le agrado su sabor,"Como rayos pueden tomar esto sabe horrible"- dijo quejándose Ichiru lo que causo mucha gracia a Takuma y la sirvienta que al verlo hacer ese berrinche pensaron que se comportaba como un niño pequeño al cual le dan una medicina que no le gusta tomar por su sabor. Una vez que el joven terminara su comida la sirvienta se marcho retirando la bandeja dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en el cuarto.

Takuma tomo un libro para sentarse en un mueble cercano a leerlo mientras Ichiru suspiraba hastiado de estar en la cama pero aun no se sentía con fuerzas de levantarse aunque lo que mas le molestaba era la demora de cierta castaña ya que por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en ella, "Hasta cuando vendrá, quizás no quiere venir"…pensaba el menor de los Kiriyu mirando el reloj de pared en su cuarto, "¿Hasta cuando deberé dormir en medio de esta florería?"- dijo Ichiru molesto mirando al noble rubio. "Pues si lo deseas mando a quitar todo claro que eso desilusionara a Yuki-sama ya que a ella parece encantarle la decoración"- respondió el rubio sonriendo al ver que el otro negaba con la cabeza, "¿Entonces lo dejamos así?"- pregunto el noble divertido al ver que el peli-plata suspiraba y asentía con la cabeza.

**Asociación de Cazadores…**

"Baya mira que sorpresa a que se debe tu visita Yagari"- dijo serio un cazador de cabello rubio mirando al recién llegado, "Vine para ver quien se encargara de este lugar ahora que el traidor murió Tanaka"- dijo el peli-negro mirando desafiante al otro que lo miraba con cierta molestia, "Por el momento todo esta en manos de Hiroshi Tenkawa ya que aparte de Cross y tu el es el mas experimentado de la asociación"- dijo el rubio sacando un cigarro para fumarlo, "Ya veo y el se ¿encuentra aquí?"- dijo curioso Yagari. "No en este momento no ¿Por qué quieres verlo?"- dijo arqueando una ceja el otro cazador.

"Solo quería presentarle mis respetos nada mas"- respondió el Peli-negro mientras también sacaba un cigarrillo para fumarlo, "¿Acaso tengo prohibida la entrada a la asociación y por eso te molesta mi presencia?"- agrego Yagari mirando con molestia al rubio que lo miraba serio. "Después de lo que paso esperas ¿que te recibamos como si nada?"- dijo arqueando una ceja Tanaka con molestia e incredulidad en su tono de voz mientras miraba al otro que le sonrío con sorna, "Pues no hicimos nada malo solo acabar con un corrupto¿ o tu también lo eres y por eso te molesta?"- dijo con seguridad y arrogancia.

"Como te atreves a decir eso de mi, Yagari"- dijo irritado el rubio mirando con rabia al mencionado que lo miraba con una ceja levantada, "Porque se que tu y nuestro querido presidente eran muy buenos amigos por eso"- dijo el pelinegro serio. "¿Acaso eso es un pecado?"- dijo el otro cazador mientras Yagari lo miraba de reojo "Todo depende de en que lado estas"- agrego el pelinegro terminando su cigarro. "¿Que es lo que realmente deseas?"- dijo el rubio mirando atentamente al otro.

"Solo acceso a los archivos de esa manera podré estar seguro que no aya mas traidores en nuestras filas"- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa arrogante, "Esta bien Yagari ven conmigo"- respondió el otro mientras ingresaban en el edificio de la asociación para dirigirse al sector de los archivos donde el pelinegro comenzó a revisar todos los archivos bajo la mirada atenta del otro que finalmente después de unas horas se canso y se durmió en el asiento donde se encontraba dándole la oportunidad al otro de buscar lo que realmente deseaba en los archivos claro que eso seria como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

**Ciudad…**

Aidou caminaba con Kain rumbo a una vieja biblioteca por las calles de la ciudad perdido en sus pensamientos mientras su primo lo miraba preocupado, "¿Como planeas obtener esa información?"- dijo el peli-naranja sin quitar la mirada del camino, "De la misma forma que obtuve los datos de Shisuka Hio y de la familia Kuran. "¿Iras con el? Sabes que el no te dará esos datos así de fácil, además que excusa le darás de tu interés en esos datos"- dijo serio el mayor mirando molesto a su primo. "Le diré que realizo un censo de los daños causados por la guerra con los cazadores y como se fue logrando superar esa época através del convenio firmado entre ambos bandos"- dijo sonriendo el menor mientras miraba triunfal a su primo.

"Si suena convincente tu treta la verdad que si eres un genio manipulador"- dijo con burla el mayor mientras seguían su camino, "Oye a quien le dices así Kain"- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero por los comentarios de su primo que reía divertido por la actitud infantil del otro. En otra parte de la ciudad Shiki y Rima entraron en una tienda de ropa muy cara donde con uno de los uniformes de Zero una de las prendas de Ichiru se dedicaron a comprar un nuevo guardarropa para los gemelos. "Crees que Kiriyu-Kun use toda la ropa que le compramos a el y a su hermano"- dijo el peli-rojo mirando a la joven, "Kuran-sama hará que la use no te preocupes por eso"- respondió la rubia mientras comía un pokis seguía mirado mas ropa para los gemelos.

**Academia Cross…Dormitorio de la Luna…**

Los sirvientes iban y venían preparando todo para el desayuno de los alumnos de la residencia, mientras murmuraban sobre la extraña transferencia de los gemelos Kiriyu a la residencia y como habían sido ubicados en los cuartos al lado de los pura sangre siendo que siempre esos cuartos estaban vacíos ya que nunca se permitió a nadie ocuparlos ya que era una falta de respeto hacia los amos del lugar, porque estos no gustaban de que su intimidad fuera perturbada por nadie.

Ana la ama de llaves y sirvienta principal del dormitorio los miro con molestia para luego llamarles la atención prohibiéndoles seguir con sus rumores o ella misma se encargaría de castigarlos por su insolencia, después de la reprimenda todos volvieron a sus obligaciones rápidamente en completo silencio ya que Ana era una mujer de temer todos sabían que si se molestaba era un verdadero demonio con ellos y nadie en su sano juicio de metería con ella mas siendo su jefa era mejor llevar la fiesta en paz.

Akira sonreía divertido al ver la cara de susto de todos después del regaño dado por la Ana, el junto con ella eran los mas antiguos del lugar ya que eran los sirvientes de confianza de su señor Kuran Kaname pues ambos trabajaron siempre con los padres del mismo hasta que estos murieran a manos de su tío Rido Kuran, ya cuando Kaname vino a vivir a la academia fue a buscarlos para ofrecerles el trabajo a su lado, ambos aceptaron de inmediato ya que ellos apreciaban mucho al joven y a su familia.

Ambos se sorprendieron al entrar a trabajar en la academia y ver a la pequeña Yuuki viviendo con el ex cazador Kaien Cross, mas cuando se dieron cuenta que la pequeña no recordaba a su familia, ni a su hermano mayor, este les explico la situación y ambos apoyaron al mayor de los hermanos Kuran mientras este se desasía del peligro que amenazaba a la pequeña princesa. Para ambos fue difícil ver el sufrimiento del pequeño Kaname mientras vivía lejos de su único familiar fingiendo ser solo un conocido para la pequeña niña.

**Dormitorio de Kaname…**

Después de varias horas de sueño finalmente Zero despertó un poco aturdido después de refregarse un poco los ojos intento levantarse y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo en la cama ya que sintió un calorcito a su costado que al mirar que era descubrió que era el cuerpo de Kaname que estaba abrazado a el, el joven prefecto se sonrojo al notar que estaba desnudo en la cama junto a su supuesto enemigo en una posición muy comprometedora, encima la cama era la del susodicho puesto que era su cuarto, lentamente el joven logro quitarse a su compañero y levantarse para notar que su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas como si una bestia lo hubiera atacado.

De repente sintió que algo se escurría por sus piernas y noto que n liquido blanco estaba saliendo de su entrada mientras corría por su piel, con pánico el joven hizo memoria de lo sucedido poniéndose rojo al recordar lo sucedido durante la noche en ese cuarto lo que fue la razón de su estado en ese momento rápidamente tomo la pijama que el castaño le quitara antes de tomar su cuerpo y con ella se adentro en el cuarto de baño del castaño para ducharse rápidamente mientras el otro seguía durmiendo placidamente. "Maldito Kuran me dejo todo lleno de marcas quiere que todo el mundo sepa que paso anoche ese egocéntrico quien se cree para marcarme como si fuera suyo…aunque fue mi primera vez y el me tomo eso me hace suyo verdad"…pensaba el peli-plata mientras limpiaba su cuerpo.

Después de terminar de ducharse se vistió con la pijama azul que le pusiera antes Kaname para regresar al cuarto, miro al castaño que aun dormía, "Se ve tan tranquilo así"- pensaba Zero mientras buscaba la puerta que el castaño le mencionara para ir a su nuevo cuarto después de un momento la encontró abriéndola para entrar al otro cuarto, "Eh que demonios es esto porque rayos este cuarto parece florería por lo menos pudieron barrerlo para deshacerse de estos pétalos ni que fuera el cuarto de una pareja en su luna de miel"…pensaba molesto el mayor de los gemelos mientras se dirigía al armario.

Al abrirlo noto que había muy poca de su ropa, "será que en casa de Cross esta el resto de mi ropa acá solo veo dos camisas , dos pantalones, dos pares de medias, dos pares de zapatos y algo de mi ropa interior"…pensaba el peli-plata mientras miraba el contenido de su nuevo armario. En el otro cuarto nuestro castaño despertó finalmente y busco a Zero que debería estar a su lado pero no lo encontró lo busco con la mirada por el cuarto hasta que noto la puerta abierta, rápidamente se levanto tomo un pijama negro y entro al baño para refrescarse rápidamente.

Salio del baño ya vestido con la pijama para cruza la puerta hacia el otro cuarto buscando a su adorado prefecto que seguía buscando en el closet, al entrar al cuarto miro curioso lo que hacia el otro que parecía revisar una y otra vez el contenido del mueble. "¿Qué buscas?"- dijo finalmente curioso el castaño asustando al desprevenido peli-plata al escuchar su voz de repente atrás de el, "¿Porque hay parte de mi ropa aquí?"- dijo el menor mirando serio al mayor. "¿Cómo que porque? si este es tu cuarto"- respondió sonriendo el pura sangre.

"Acá solo hay algo de mi ropa ¿Donde esta el resto?"- dijo serio el menor mirando a los ojos al mayor que lo miro sorprendido, "Ni idea Aidou junto los sirvientes fueron los que prepararon el cuarto y trajeron tus cosas"- respondió el castaño sinceramente al su pareja mientras se acercaba a el para abrazarlo. "Cuando regrese le preguntare para que recuperes tu ropa pero también quiero que uses la que te traerán dentro de un rato"- agrego Kaname mientras acariciaba el pecho de su pareja por sobre la ropa sacándole leves suspiros.

"Hummm...…detente Kaname"- dijo tratando de separarse del castaño el menor, "Esta bien pero no me culpes es que te ves irresistible vestido solo con esa pijama"- dijo mirándolo lujurioso el pura sangre haciendo sonrojar al menor por sus palabras. "Pues entonces vuelve a tu cuarto para que pueda cambiarme"- respondió Zero mientras tomaba algo de su ropa para cambiarse, "Esta bien iré a vestirme ya regreso"- respondió el castaño regresando a su cuarto para cambiarse y regresar al cuarto de su pareja. El prefecto aprovecho el momento para cambiarse rápidamente antes de que el otro regresara y lo viera cambiarse.

"Si no me apresuro me atacara de nuevo y no podré salir del cuarto o mas bien no podré salir de su cama es todo un pervertido"…pensaba el menor mientras suspiraba sonrojado al recordar todo lo sucedido antes con su pareja. "Debo cerrar bien esa puerta todas las noches o no podré dormir por su culpa"…se dijo mentalmente el prefecto mirando la puerta que comunicaba sus cuartos, "Por cierto ¿Porque este lugar esta lleno de rosas azules?"- pregunto curioso el peli-plata al pura sangre que termino de cambiarse para regresar al cuarto.

"Es así como se recibe el nacimiento de un nuevo pura sangre demostrando respeto y felicidad adornado el cuarto con las rosas azules entre nosotros los pura sangre es el mejor regalo para demostrar respeto hacia nuestra sangre"- respondió Kaname mientras regresaba al lado de su pareja. "No me gusta se ve como un cuarto para una luna de miel"- comento el peli-plata sonrojado, "Hum…sabes que tienes razón creo que por eso me encanta esta decoración"- dijo divertido por el sonrojo del otro el castaño tomándolo de la cintura.

**Casa de Cross…**

Cross se encontraba mirando el cuarto que ocupara siempre su hijo adoptivo "Si lo hubiera sabido de un principio que diferente hubieran sido las cosas o quizás no después de todo para el pequeño Zero no hubiera sido muy fácil entender el engaño de sus padres y hasta quizás hubiera odiado al saber lo que en realidad era"…pensaba con tristeza el mayor que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por los golpees insistentes a su puerta de entrada corrió rápidamente hacia las escaleras para bajar a atender la puerta. Se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con un joven peli-rojo con mirada fría.

"Buenas tardes Cross-san mi nombre es Kaito Takamiya soy amigo de Kiriyu Zero y excompañero de armas vine a verlo ¿Puede avisarle que estoy aquí?"- dijo el joven haciendo una reverencia hacia el mayor y embozando una sonrisa amable. "Bienvenido Takamiya-Kun eh Zero no esta aquí pero claro le avisaré de tu llegada puedes quedarte a descansar en el cuarto de huéspedes ven para que puedas acomodarte y descansar de tu viaje"- respondió amablemente Cross mientras guiaba al joven a un cuarto de la casa. "¿Como tomara Zero la llegada de su amigo?"…pensaba el mayor mientras seguía el camino con su invitado.

**…Continuara…**


	7. Espirales de cambios primera parte

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Capitulo siete: Espirales de cambios (primera parte).**

**Ciudad…**

En la ciudad el consejo de ancianos se estaba reuniendo (los pocos que habían sobrevivido) de un consejo formado por doce miembros solo seis de ellos habían sobrevivido a la masacre hecha por Kuran Kaname. "Bien saben que por milagro estamos vivos y que si no tenemos cuidado terminaremos muertos en manos del mayor de los Kuran, estamos muertos si el así decide"- dijo el mas viejo de los miembros mirando a todos los presentes un hombre canoso de mediana estatura de semblante melancólico, "Solo debemos encontrar una debilidad en el para poder pretejernos"- dijo otro de los miembros fríamente un hombre maduro alto de cabello cenizo y semblante frío.

"Le recuerdo que esa entupida idea fue la causa de muerte de los miembros faltantes hoy aquí y solo los llevo a la muerte"- dijo una mujer mayor de cabello castaño y semblante frió mirándolo con superioridad, "Sin embargo algo debemos hacer no podemos dejar que nos maten solo por un capricho de ese mocoso"- dijo otro hombre mayor de baja estatura y cabello oscuro con su ceño fruncido, "Claro es una gran idea provocarlo realmente es brillante el mas inteligente del planeta"- dijo con sarcasmo una mujer de cabello rubio y semblante serio mirando despectivamente al hombre.

El ultimo miembro del consejo un hombre de rostro serio y cabello platino los miraba seriamente mientras escuchaba como sus compañeros peleaban, el era la primera vez que asistía a una reunión desde que fuera convocado como miembro ya que el no tenia interés en formar parte del dichoso consejo realmente pero al escuchar lo sucedido decidió hacer acto de presencia e investigar un rumor que llego a su oídos sobre un joven cazador que lucho contra Rido Kuran un nivel D de cabellos de plata al escuchar esos rumores decidió averiguar llevado por la curiosidad.

"No creen que seria mejor tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz con el joven Kuran"- dijo el hombre de cabellos peli-plata mirando a los presentes, "además estoy seguro que será mas provechoso para todos cooperar con el, según se sus negocios prosperan muy bien y cualquiera que este asociado con el lograra aumentar considerablemente su fortuna personal debido a su gran capacidad en los negocios"- agrego desviando su mirada hacia unos documentos en sus manos. Los otros miembros al escuchar sus palabras se miraron mutuamente ya que ninguno había pensado en ese asunto de modo financiero y sin los otros miembros los beneficios eran mucho mas para cada uno de ellos.

"Tiene razón Kitagawa-sama"- dijo la mujer rubia sonriendo (Kazumi Makioka), "Si estoy de acuerdo con la opinión de Makioka-san"- respondió la mujer de cabello castaño. "¿No opinan igual a nosotras? Nakasawa-Kun, Noguchi-Kun y Okamoto-Kun"- agrego la mujer castaña (Ayako Saionji), "Si la verdad que si Saionji-san"- respondió el hombre canoso (Gaho Nakasawa). "Si también creo que seria una buena idea para todos nosotros tratar de arreglar las cosas con Kuran-sama"- dijo sonriendo el hombre de cabello cenizo (Yamato Noguchi), el penúltimo miembro suspiro pesadamente,"bien y ¿quien de nosotros será el nuevo presidente del consejo?"- dijo el hombre de cabello negro y baja estatura (Rintaro Okamoto).

Todos se miraron y miraron al ultimo miembro del consejo, "Yo propongo que sea Kitagawa-sama"- dijo la mujer castaña sonriendo y todos asintieron unánimemente a su elección, mientras el nombrado los miraba sorprendido por haber sido elegido por los otros, "Gracias por voto de confianza y acepto su ofrecimiento"- dijo el hombre de cabello peli-plata (Akio Kitagawa) haciendo una leve reverencia a los demás mientras tomaba los papeles que estaba mirando guardándolos en un portafolio marrón para despedirse de ellos y salir rumbo a su vieja mansión en la ciudad.

Después de viajar unas dos horas llego a esa vieja mansión donde solían vivir hace muchos años ya esta estaba muy descuidada después de la muerte de su único hija y su esposo a manos de unos crueles asesinos que nunca habían sido descubiertos, a pesar de que el había usado toda sus influencias no había logrado averiguar nada lo peor era que su hija estaba por tener familia cuando sucedió todo y nunca supo que sucedió con el pequeño ya que cuando le entregaron los cuerpos faltaba el de su nieto ya que pudo notar que la joven al parecer había dado luz justo antes de ser asesinada eso lo tenia completamente esperanzado en poder encontrar al pequeño vivo mas al ser un pura sangre lo mas seguro es que quien se lo llevara quisiera obtener su poder.

"Solo espero poder encontrarlo antes de que le hagan daño"…pensaba el hombre mientras descendía de su auto para entrar en la mansión donde pronto llegarían los sirvientes que habían sido contratados para volver habitable el lugar, el hombre camino recorriendo el lugar recordando el pasado mientras una lagrima tibia caía por su rostro pálido al sentirse tan desolado por los recuerdos, mientras recordaba la única pista que tenia sobre su nieto gracias a uno de los sirvientes moribundos que le había dicho que el niño tenia su mismo color de cabello entre algunos disvareos inentendibles antes de morir. Pero hasta ahora no había encontrado a ningún pura sangre con ese color de cabello y casi había perdido su esperanza hasta que llego el rumor sobre el joven cazador.

**Biblioteca Vampirica del consejo…**

Aidou entro en la biblioteca seguido por su primo camino hasta llegar al recibidor donde estaba su pesadilla el, el encargado de la biblioteca Danjuro Fukuyama un noble de cabello negro y ojos verde esmeralda que gozaba de molestarlo desde chicos acosándolo en todo momento, aunque siempre se mostraba serio frente a los demás con el era todo lo contrario el noble rubio llego a pensar que ese sujeto era bipolar por su carácter tan cambiante, al verlo entrar sonrío con malicia y diversión aunque al ver a Kain suspiro molesto ya que el primo del rubio siempre le arruinaba la diversión.

"Hanabusa Aidou y Kain Akatsuki a que debo el honor de su visita"- dijo el joven de cabello negro mirando a los mencionados de arriba abajo con frialdad y cierta molestia, "Vengo a hacer una investigación para importante tesis de mis estudios una tarea un tanto pesada que nos dio el profesor de Historia Vampirica sobre la antigua guerra y sus consecuencias en este tiempo de paz "- respondió el rubio tratando de sonar sincero para que el otro no hiciera mas preguntas de las necesarias y lo dejara ver los archivos tranquilos.

"Oh de verdad que lastima entonces estarás muy atareado leyendo y tendrás que pasar mucho tiempo aquí"- dijo el peli-negro sonriendo, "En realidad esperaba me dejaras llevarme los archivos a la academia para poder buscar bien los datos necesarios para mi trabajo con calma"- dijo el Rubio mirando al otro. "Me temo que eso es imposible mas si quieres ver los archivos especiales como la ultima vez"- respondió burlonamente el otro mirando al rubio cuyo semblante se puso blanco como papal al ver que el otro lo había descubierto.

Kain suspiro mientras miraba a su primo con molestia ya que el se lo había advertido pero siempre se creía mas listo que los demás pero como era de esperar otra vez estaba en problemas si Fukuyama lo acusaba con el consejo su primo estaría en grandes problemas por ver archivos privados y secretos. "Bien Fukuyama-Kun que deseas para no acusar a mi primo por su exceso de curiosidad"- dijo el peli-naranja mirándolo serio.

"Un la verdad no se, mi trabajo es informar al consejo cuando alguien se vuelve demasiado curioso, aunque si me explican el porque de su interés quizás no lo haga"- respondió el peli-negro sonriendo.

"¿No puedo hacer otra cosa para que olvides todo y me dejes seguir mis investigaciones tranquilo?"- argumento el rubio mirando al encargado de la biblioteca, "¿Cómo que?"- respondió el otro mirándolo serio. "Lo que sea"- respondió el rubio ante la mirada atónita de su primo que se froto las sien con sus dedos por lo torpe que podía ser su primo algunas veces solo esperaba que el otro no usara esa torpeza en su contra aunque estaba seguro que el otro si se aprovecharía de su idiotez. El peli-negro sonrío divertido ante las palabras del otro, "¿Lo que sea?"- repitió mirando al rubio, "Si acaso estas sordo lo que sea menos responderte ninguna pregunta sobre mi investigación no quiero que te metas en mi trabajo ¿entendido?"- respondió Aidou.

A Kain su rostro se le puso blanco ante la respuesta de su primo "Que baka como se le ocurre decir eso comienzo a dudar de su inteligencia"…pensaba el peli-naranja tratando de calmar la jaqueca monumental que le había causado el rubio en tan solo diez minutos en ese lugar. "Bien acepto pero solo con dos condiciones"- dijo el peli-negro mirando al rubio serio. "¿Cuales son tus condiciones?"- dijo Aidou, "Primero solo tu podrás verlos y será aquí no podrás llevártelos ¿entendido? Por lo que tu primito sobra así que deberá esperarte en el recibidor mientras tu revisas los archivos en la sala de archivos en el segundo piso"- respondió el peli-negro.

"Bien acepto y ¿cual es la segunda condición?"- pregunto el rubio mirándolo a los ojos, "La segunda condición es que no aceptare cambio de ideas y deberás hacer todo lo que te diga o se acabo el trato ¿entendido?"- dijo serio el peli-negro. "Esta bien es un trato"- respondió victorioso el rubio mientras su primo dudaba de su cordura mental por la estupidez que acaba de hacer. "Tenemos un trato entonces"- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa maliciosa y victoriosa mirando al peli-naranja que parecía que iba a darle un infarto.

**Tienda de ropa…**

"Bien creo que eso seria todo"- dijo Rima sacando una tarjeta dorada para pagar toda la ropa comprada para los gemelos mientras las pobre empleadas se encargaban de empaquetar todo para que ambos jóvenes se pudieran llevar sus compras (casi la tienda completa se encontraba siendo empaquetada), "Segura no falta nada no quiero que Kaname-sama se moleste con nosotros "- dijo Shiki bostezando con un poco de sueño debido a que casi no habían descansado por venir en esta misión especial dada por el pura sangre.

…**Flash back…**

"Touya, Senri ¿podrían venir a mi estudio un momento? "- dijo el pura sangre desde las escaleras del segundo piso, "Claro Kuran-sama"- respondieron los aludidos dirigiéndose al segundo piso rápidamente para ir hasta el estudio privado de su líder, al llegar la puerta se abrió dejándolos pasar al cuarto. Ambos jóvenes entraron respetuosamente en el lugar lleno de curiosidad por haber sido convocados por el mayor de los Kuran. "Touya, Senri los llame porque tengo una misión muy importante que asignarles a ambos ya que ustedes son los mas calificados para ella"- argumento el castaño mirando a los menores que lo escuchaban atentamente.

"Necesitó que ambos se encarguen de comprarles un nuevo guardarropa a los gemelos Kiriyu ya que no pueden seguir vistiendo como lo hacían, ya que no se vería bien que luzcan descuidados en las reuniones sociales a las que pronto deberemos asistir "- comento Kaname sacando una tarjeta dorada de su billetera. "Claro no se preocupe nosotros nos encargaremos de todo"- respondieron los menores mirándose contentos de serle útil a los nuevos miembros de clan y a su líder. "Bien entonces cuento con su trabajo ya pueden retirarse"- agrego el castaño mientras los jóvenes hacían una reverencia para marcharse rumbo al dormitorio del sol para buscar una prenda de ambos gemelos para saber su talla.

Al llegar entraron al edificio y buscaron con su olfato el cuarto perteneciente al joven prefecto peli-plata no tardaron en encontrarlo, se llevaron una sorpresa al encontrar en el al Rubio Aidou y su primo sacando toda la ropa de los cajones para elegir cuales eran presentables y cuales debía tirar por no ser adecuadas para un pura sangre. La modelo rubia tomo algo de la ropa del joven prefecto para luego ir con Shiki al cuarto del menor de los gemelos, haciendo lo mismo que en el cuarto del peli-plata. Una vez que tuvieron las prendas necesarias para obtener las medidas regresaron al dormitorio de la luna donde Akira los esperaba con la limousine lista para llevarlos a la ciudad junto a Aidou y a Kain que también volvían del dormitorio del sol.

Una vez los cuatro jóvenes subieron Akira subió al vehiculo para llevar a los jóvenes nobles a la ciudad tal como su señor se lo ordeno.

…**End flash back…**

Una vez tuvieran todo empacado Rima tomo su celular para llamar al chofer para que fuera por ellos y los paquetes que eran demasiados. Después de unos minutos llego la limousine donde fueron cargados todos los paquetes junto a los compradores para regresar a la academia Cross y a los dormitorios de la luna con su misión cumplida satisfactoriamente ahora solo faltaba ver si el pura sangre castaño lograba que Zero aceptara su nuevo guardarropa sin protestar mucho.

**Asociación de Cazadores…**

Después de rato viendo archivos Yagari estaba completamente agotado había revisado archivo por archivo durante cinco horas sin éxito hasta ahora debido a la antigüedad de los archivos y que estos estaban todos mezclados sin un orden fijo debido quizás a que nadie pensó en organizar esos archivos debido a su antigüedad. El cazador suspiro pesadamente mientras regresaba a donde Tanaka dormía aun para despertarlo y marcharse para regresar el siguiente día, "Nadie dijo que esto seria fácil pero esto aun es demasiado pesado"…pensaba el peli-negro mientras despertaba al otro cazador para luego despedirse de el y regresar al cuarto de su hotel a descansar un poco, ya mañana seria otro día y podría seguir su investigación.

Tanaka regreso a los archivos para ver que archivos estaba leyendo el otro y se sorprendió al ver que el archivo estaba completamente ordenado, por lo que no podía saber que archivos habían sido utilizados por el peli-negro por lo que desistió para marcharse rumbo a su casa a descansar también ya mañana investigaría lo que el otro buscaba encontrar en esos archivos. El no se había tragado del todo la historia del peli-negro y pensaba descubrir el interés del último en esos archivos sea como sea. Salio del edificio y subió en su auto rumbo a su casa con una idea fija en su mente descubrir que planeaba Toga Yagari con esos archivos.

**Casa de Cross…**

Cross escolto hasta el cuarto de huéspedes mostrándole cada lugar mientras llegaban al que seria su cuarto, "Takamiya-Kun espero te guste tu cuarto y disfrutes de tu estadía aquí con nosotros "- dijo amablemente el ex cazador sonriéndole al joven cazador, "Estoy seguro que así será después de todo podré estar con Zero y con usted para conocer mas sobre sus aventuras legendarias de su propia boca "- dijo sonriendo el joven cazador mirando con admiración al mayor frente a el que sonrío feliz al escuchar esas palabras del menor. Después de llegar a su cuarto el mayor se despidió para ir a preparar la cena mientras el joven guardaba sus pertenecías en el cuarto y tomaba una refrescante ducha.

Salio del baño, se vistió con una remera azul sin mangas y unos jeans negros gastados con unos zapatos negros cómodos para salir de su cuarto hacia el cuarto de Zero entro en el para mirar el lugar le sorprendió al verlo casi vació ecepto por algunas pertenencias que habían sido abandonadas en el lugar cuando Aidou fuera por las cosas del joven peli-plata no creyó que fuera necesario llevárselas para que este pudiera olvidar el pasado y comenzar de nuevo como lo que era realmente. Kaito miro el lugar y lo examino con cuidado centímetro por centímetro no le agradaba sentir esa aura Vampirica en ese cuarto ya que no era de Zero era seguramente un noble el que había estado en ese cuarto tomando las pertenencias de su amigo.

**…continuara…**


	8. Espirales de cambios segunda parte

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Capitulo ocho: Espirales de cambios (segunda parte).**

**Casa de Cross…**

Kaito miraba la habitación examinando cada centímetro de ella notando todo lo que había sucedido en ese lugar las últimas horas y no parecía que Zero hubiera estado allí por lo menos los últimos dos días. El joven cazador miraba buscando pistas de ¿Quién era? y el ¿Por qué? de que ese noble había estado en ese cuarto tocando las cosas de su amigo si esos chupa sangre sabían perfectamente que el los odiaba. Después de un rato salio de aquel cuarto para dirigirse al que Cross le había asignado para esperar a que el mayor lo llamara a cenar"

Se recostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo mientras recordaba los viejos tiempos con su amigo de toda la vida, recordaba el como se conocieron, era increíble que se volvieran tan cercanos siendo que el siempre le molestaba diciéndole que era muy raro...ya que podía ser tan ágil en su entrenamiento de cazador como los mayores razón por la cual Yagari lo exigía mas que a los demás ya que para su corta edad y el siendo menor que los otros aprendices era el mejor de todos ellos a tal grado de que su sensei lo llevara a varias misiones como su apoyo, el siendo un año mayor que el había ido a dos misiones y el menor ya había tenido participación en siete misiones.

**Dormitorio de la luna…**

La limousine conducida por Akira se detuvo frente las puertas del dormitorio de ella descendieron Rima y Shiki cargados de bolsas llenas de ropa para los gemelos los sirvientes del dormitorio acudieron a ayudar a cargar las bolsas para entrarlas al edificio todos miraban curiosos la enorme cantidad de bolsas que los nobles habían traído de su viaje a la ciudad. Rima le pidió a uno de los sirvientes que informara a su líder que ya ellos habían regresado de la ciudad con lo que había ordenado, le sirviente subió rápido a cumplir con el encargo de la noble.

Poco después la limousine con Akira salio nuevamente rumbo a la ciudad para traer de regreso a los primos que discutían molestos lo sucedido en la biblioteca. "¡Eres un idiota como pudiste aceptar ese entupido trato no te das cuenta que es peligroso!"- reclamaba molesto Kain a si primo. "¿Que demonios te pasa sabes que no tenia mas opción o acaso crees que el no nos acusaría con el consejo por lo que hicimos y hacemos?"- se defendió Aidou, "¡Si lo se, pero ese tipo debe estar planeando algo si no porque no te iba acusar y haría ese trato contigo!"- respondió preocupado el peli-naranja, "Aunque así sea no te preocupes yo se me cuidar ese tipo no va a lograr nada, no va a descubrir nada te lo aseguro"- respondió seguro el rubio mirando a su primo.

"Esta bien dejemos ese tema que debemos prepararnos tenemos clases en unos minutos vamos a cambiarnos"- dijo suspirando el mayor de los primos para ir con el menor a su cuarto a cambiarse para ir a clase con su líder, ya después idearía algo para proteger a su tonto primo sin romper el entupido trato con el encargado de la biblioteca. Mientras Shiki y Rima también iban a sus respectivos cuartos a prepararse para la clase.

**Cuarto de Zero…**

"Es así como se recibe el nacimiento de un nuevo pura sangre demostrando respeto y felicidad adornado el cuarto con las rosas azules entre nosotros los pura sangre es el mejor regalo para demostrar respeto hacia nuestra sangre"- respondió Kaname mientras regresaba al lado de su pareja. "No me gusta se ve como un cuarto para una luna de miel"- comento el peli-plata sonrojado, "Hum…sabes que tienes razón creo que por eso me encanta esta decoración"- dijo divertido por el sonrojo del otro el castaño tomándolo de la cintura.

Kaname acerco sus labios al lóbulo de su adorado prefecto cuando se sintieron golpes en la puerta de su cuarto suspiro pesadamente para soltarlo y regresar a su cuarto seguido por el prefecto que estaba aliviado al ser salvado por quien golpeo la puerta en ese momento, el castaño abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la sirvienta que le dio el recado de la joven noble, entonces el castaño ordeno que subieran las bolsas y las llevaran al cuarto de cada uno de los gemelos según la noble les indicara la joven asintió y se marcho a cumplir el nuevo encargo.

"Kaname ¿me compraste ropa?"- dijo sorprendido el mayor de los gemelos mirando al castaño, "Si necesitas estar vestido para salir de tu cuarto o prefieres no salir y permanecer en el desnudo créeme no me molestaría tenerte así solo para mi"- respondió el pura sangre sonriendo malicioso ante la imagen de su pareja completamente desnudo a su merced las veinticuatro horas del día. "Claro que no pero yo tengo ropa sabes "- respondió molesto el cazador mirando la ropa en las bolsas, "Además debiste gastar una locura en esa ropa y no tengo como pagar por ella"- agrego apenado.

"No necesitas pagarla es un regalo y es normal recuerda que eres mi pareja, por eso tengo derecho a darte muchos regalos porque deseo consentirte toda la vida "- dijo el castaño abrazando a su pareja para girarla y darle un beso lleno de amor, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos y espalda. Kaname se separo con mucho esfuerzo de ese cuerpo que deseaba con locura, "Bueno te dejo para que te vistas tenemos clases en veinte minutos así que prepárate para irnos y Ichiru se nos unirá así que debo llevarle su ropa también "- agrego el castaño suspirando mientras se esforzaba para salir del cuarto dejando a un Zero muy sorprendido que empezó a prepararse. Mientras su adorado pura sangre se dirigía al cuarto del menor de los kiriyu

**Habitación de Ichiru…**

El menor de los gemelos había terminado de beber de la sangre de la pequeña Yuuki y se sentía extrañamente mareado miro a la joven que lo miraba con cariño. "¿Te sientes bien Ichiru-Kun? "- dijo la castaña acomodando uno de sus mechones de cabello para que cubriera las marcas de mordida en su cuello ya que esta vez le había permitido al menor de los gemelos beber de su cuello, "Hummm...…si descuida Yuuki"- respondió el joven peli-plata mareado y un poco confuso.

Golpearon la puerta y la joven castaña fue a abrirla para encontrarse con los sirvientes que traían las bolsas con la ropa comprada para el menor de lo kiriyu, "Waaa que bien Ichiru acá traen tu ropa "- dijo contenta la menor de los Kuran, "¿Ropa para mi?"- dijo curioso, "¡Que raro! ¿Porque Kuran me compro ropa nueva?"…pensó el menor al ver las bolsas que la castaña le acercaba. Volvieron a golpear la puerta y al dar permiso al que golpeaba entro por la puerta el mayor de los Kuran, "Veo que ya llego tu ropa nueva, eso es bueno tienes veinte minutos para prepararte con tu nuevo uniforme y bajar ya que es hora de asistir a clase"- dijo serio el castaño a su cuñado para luego mirar a su hermana.

"Yuuki tu también ve a prepararte para la clase"- ordeno mirando a la joven que asintió y salio corriendo hacia su cuarto a prepararse, "El uniforme que usaras es el de la clase nocturna debido a tu nuevo estado cuando estés listo baja tu hermano y yo te esperaremos con los demás abajo "- agrego el castaño antes de salir del cuarto del menor rumbo al suyo para prepararse también a partir de este día todos comenzarían una nueva vida en la academia Cross para bien o para mal.

**Lado sur de la ciudad…mansión Okamoto…**

Rintaro Okamoto se encontraba en su mansión reunido con algunos nobles y con Yamato Noguchi en una ardua discusión de negocios ya que ambos tenían negocios en sociedad desde hace varios años después de varias horas la reunión término y los nobles se retiraron dejando a ambos miembros del consejo solos. "¿De verdad estas de acuerdo en confiar en Kuran Okamoto?"- dijo curioso Noguchi mirando al peli-negro, "No claro que no y ¿tu menos o me equivoco Noguchi?"- dijo mirando al pelo-cenizo el dueño de la mansión.

"No te equivocas ese mocoso es muy inestable y quien sabe que planea hacer ahora recuerda que muy pronto asumirá el poder del mundo vampirico como nuestro rey debido a que tiene mucho poder"- dijo el pelo cenizo mirando hacia afuera con molestia. "Si todo por culpa de ese estupido de Rido le dejo todo en bandeja de plata a su sobrino al fallar en su plan después de todo lo que costo planear y eliminar todos los estorbos para poder hacernos con el poder, pero el muy idiota cayo por su estupidez y ahora todos pagaremos caro su fallo"- dijo el peli-negro frustrado.

"No pienso dejar que ese estupido mocoso disfrute de nuestro esfuerzo algo debemos encontrar para usar en su contra o nos va eliminar cuando asuma el poder eso te lo aseguro"- agrego el dueño de casa mirando a su acompañante. "Mientras lo planeamos debemos fingir estar de acuerdo con el estupido de Kitagawa"- respondió el noble de cabello cenizo. "Ja ¿Quién diría que después de tantos años el regresaría a esta ciudad? realmente tuvo mucha suerte el maldito mira que Rido lo busco como loco y no pudo ubicarlo"- dijo el dueño de la casa recordando el pasado, "Debió haber muerto con su adorada hija cuando fueron atacados pero no fue así es un maldito suertudo"- agrego.

"Vaya que eres tonto Rido lo busco por que el lo deseaba en su cama no por otra cosa, ese estupido siempre estuvo encaprichado con Kitagawa debido a el enorme poder que tiene y su gran belleza "- dijo con molestia el noble mirando al dueño de la casa, "Lo peor para Rido es que Kitagawa siempre lo rechazo ya que se rumoreaba en ese entonces que a el le gustaba Haruka Kuran pero como este ya estaba casado con su hermana por decisión de su familia, Kitagawa también se caso con una pura sangre y tuvo una hija la mujer murió al nacer la pequeña y el se dedico por completo a su hija por completo, eso siempre le molesto a Rido"- agrego el noble.

"En fin lo mejor es fingir por ahora hasta que podamos hacer un plan, yo ya me retiro hasta pronto"- dijo el noble mientras se marchaba del lugar dejando al dueño de casa intrigado por toda esa información que el desconocía hasta ahora y ansioso por saber mas de lo que el no se había enterado, quizás todo eso pudiera servirle de algo en un futuro lo cierto es que Kitagawa-sama era muy hermoso eso no lo discutiría y que realmente no le molestaría tenerlo en su cama gimiendo su nombre"…pensó el noble mientras su hombría se endurecía ante esa excitante visión .

**Ciudad lado norte…hotel Lestrand…**

Yagari regreso a su cuarto ese día había sido muy frustrante no había podido encontrar nada de la información que buscaba sobre los kiriyu y encima había tenido que soportar las idioteces del idiota de Tanaka, estaba cansado, con hambre y calor por lo que decidió pedir al servicio al cuarto su cena, mientras el se bañaba para después de cenar irse a dormir directamente ya que mañana debía regresar temprano a la asociación para seguir investigando entre los archivos, no pensaba rendirse por nada del mundo.

Se quito toda su ropa y comenzó a ducharse mientras analizaba todo lo sucedido en los últimos días si alguien le hubiera dicho que esto pasaría el hubiera dicho a esa persona que era un desquiciado que el nunca ayudaría a un grupo de chupa sangres en su pelea con otro grupo de ellos, que su mejor alumno jamás seria uno y menos el que quería desde siempre como un hijo, suspiro pesadamente al recordar todo lo que el pequeño Zero paso creyendo que se convertiría en un nivel E y el dolor que esa sola idea le causaba el creyendo que algún día el debería matar a su propio hijo porque aunque nunca lo dijera eso era lo que su preciado Zero era para el, el hijo que nunca tuvo debido a que la única vez que tuvo la oportunidad de ser padre la perdió por culpa de los vampiros.

Termino su ducha, se vistió y regreso al cuarto justo a tiempo ya que el servicio al cuarto golpeo la puerta con su cena, abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a la camarera y una vez que la joven dejo el carrito le dio su propina para cerrar la puerta una vez la joven se hubiere marchado, para cenar y luego irse a dormir, solo esperaba mañana poder deshacerse del idiota de Tanaka para investigar tranquilo y sin interrupciones.

**Academia Cross…puerta del dormitorio de la luna…**

Cross se encontraba con Kaito esperando la salida de los alumnos de la clase nocturna puesto que Cross le pidió amablemente a su visita le ayudara a cumplir la tarea de prefecto hasta que pudiera conseguir un remplazo ya que con el ingreso de Zero a la clase nocturna no había prefecto que cuidara a los alumnos de la clase de día y evitara que estos molestaran a los alumnos nocturnos. Kaito acepto solo porque de esa manera podría cumplir dos cosas, la primera era ver a su amigo y asegurarse que esas sanguijuelas no le hubieran hecho nada o se las verían con el, la segunda averiguar ¿quien era la sanguijuela que se había metido en el cuarto de su amigo? y sacarle el ¿porque de su intrusión en ese cuarto? aunque fuera por los golpes.

Cross mantenía controladas a las jóvenes sin problema y sonrío divertido al notar que el menor tampoco ya que parecía ser una copia peli-roja de Zero ya que miraba a las jóvenes con una frialdad marca kiriyu que las hacia mantenerse a raya temiendo por su integridad física. "No creo que Takamiya-Kun logre tener admirados si sigue así"- murmuro divertido el mayor mientras era completamente ignorado por el menor.

Las puertas de la residencia de la luna se abrieron para dar paso a la salida de los alumnos del dormitorio mientras todas la jovencitas gritaban como locas su nombres mientras salían del lugar Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Rima, Shiki, Seiren, Takuma y Yuuki. Pero todos se quedaron mudos al ver salir a Ichiru y Zero seguidos por Kaname vistiendo los uniformes blancos de la clase nocturna.

Kaito se atraganto al ver a ambos gemelos allí sin entender como era posible si se suponía que el menor de los gemelos estaba muerto, el mayor de los Kiriyu se sorprendió al ver a su viejo amigo allí por lo que se iba a acercar a el pero el brazo del pura sangre lo detuvo jalándolo para que siguiera caminando con el resto de la clase Zero iba a reclamar pero al ver la mirada fría del mayor no lo hizo. Esa escena no paso desapercibida para el joven cazador que miro con molestia al pura sangre y abandono su puesto para sujetar el brazo de su amigo.

…**continuara…**


	9. Espirales de cambios, recuerdos

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Capitulo nueve: Espirales de cambios, recuerdos**

**Academia Cross…Puerta del dormitorio de la luna…**

Kaito se atragantó al ver a ambos gemelos allí sin entender cómo era posible, si se suponía que el menor de los gemelos estaba muerto, el mayor de los Kiriyu se sorprendió al ver a su viejo amigo allí por lo que se iba a acercar a él pero el brazo del pura sangre lo detuvo, jalándolo para que siguiera caminando con el resto de la clase. Zero iba a reclamar pero al ver la mirada fría del mayor no lo hizo. Esa escena no paso desapercibida para el joven cazador que miró con molestia al pura sangre y abandonó su puesto para sujetar el brazo de su amigo.

"¡Suelta a Zero maldita sanguijuela!"- gritó furioso el joven cazador mirando al pura sangre con odio dejando a todos los espectadores atónitos, "¡Kyaaaaaaaaa que escena más cool!"- gritaron las chicas de la clase de día con ojos con corazoncitos ante esa escena al mejor estilo yaoi (todas eran fanáticas de esos mangas). _"Vaya esa parece una escena de mis mangas Shojo, hum…eso hace que Kiriyu-Kun sea la chica en esta historia verdad"_. Pensaba divertido el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna mirando lo sucedido junto a los demás miembros del círculo cercano del pura sangre.

"Oye idiota como te atreves a decirle eso a Kuran-sama"- dijo indignado y furioso Aidou acercándose al lugar. "Además como te atreves a tocar a…"- agregó antes de ser callado por su primo que lo sujeto por detrás tapándole la boca para que no se metiera en problemas por bocón con su líder que lo miraba serio al notar lo que el noble iba a decir frente a todos. "¡Tú!, ¡fuiste tú la sanguijuela la que se metió en su cuarto!"- gritó molesto el cazador peli-rojo fulminando al vampiro rubio y su primo con una mirada fría estilo Kiriyu para el asombro de todos.

"Calma por favor Takamiya-Kun"- dijo el ex cazador acercándose preocupado a donde estaban discutiendo. _"Debemos fingir que todo es igual que antes",_ esas palabras de Kaname resonaban en la mente del joven peli-plata mientras miraba la escena como un deja vú del pasado con el peleando con el castaño y sus nobles. "Suéltame ya Kuran "- dijo con una voz fría el ex prefecto ante la sorpresa de todos y en especial del castaño, que no entendía porque su amado Zero lo trataba y miraba con tanta frialdad como antes de que descubrieran la verdad sobre su naturaleza pero obedeció el pedido de este soltándolo.

"¡¿Ni-chan te sientes bien?"- preguntó confuso Ichiru ante esa extraña escena, "¡Claro que si Ichiru!"- respondió fríamente el cazador peli-plata mirando a su hermano con molestia, era la misma mirada que usaba con él al descubrir su traición, eso causo una punzada de dolor en el pecho del menor. "Kaito-Kun ¿Qué haces aquí?"- preguntó curioso el mayor de los gemelos a su viejo amigo ignorando a todos los demás, lo que causo que el aura del castaño se volviera oscura y comenzara a expandirse por los celos.

"Kiriyu-Kun nos vamos a clase ya"- dijo sombrío el castaño mirando al cazador con frialdad mientras volvía a tomar el brazo del mayor de los gemelos para jalarlo con fuerza y arrastrarlo al salón de clase. "¡Kuran te dije que me soltaras!"- gritó furioso el menor reclamándole su actitud. "¡Ya lo escuchaste sanguijuela suéltalo!"- gritó furioso el peli-rojo sacando su arma para apuntarle al castaño pero Cross le sujeto para quitársela y tratar de calmar la situación antes de que pasara a mayores.

Kaname siguió caminando ignorando al peli-rojo mientras arrastraba al joven peli-plata que forcejeaba tratando de liberarse mientras todos los nobles los seguían en completo silencio rumbo al edificio de la academia para asistir a clase. El menor de los gemelos tomó valor y se acercó al castaño para ayudar a su hermano pero no logró acercarse debido al aura que despedía el castaño que lo hacía sentirse asfixiado, _"Ni-chan ¿no que fingiríamos que todo estaba normal?, ¡vaya manera de fingir!". _Pensaba la castaña preocupada.

**Edificio de la academia…**

"Kaname detente me haces daño"- murmuró muy bajo el prefecto para que lo demás no lo oyeran mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar al pura sangre ya que su aura estaba fuera de control y lo estaba afectando. Takuma estaba preocupado porque su amigo parecía furioso y temía que terminara haciendo alguna locura llevado por los celos, si él estaba seguro que eso era lo que le pasaba al castaño, estaba celoso por culpa del cazador peli-rojo que parecía ser muy cercano de Zero-Kun, pero si seguía así terminaría delatándose ante el consejo o peor aun terminaría peleando con su pareja por una tontería ya que se notaba que el mayor de los gemelos solo seguía el plan del mismo castaño fingir que seguían siendo Kuran Kaname y Zero Kiriyu enemigos declarados.

"¡Ni-chan!"- dijo fuertemente la castaña atrayendo la atención de su hermano que la miró con frialdad. "Estas lastimando a Zero-Kun"- agregó ella temblando un poco de miedo por la mirada de este. El mayor de los Kuran entonces miró al ex prefecto y vio que este estaba un poco afectado por su aura lo que hizo que se calmara para comenzar a suprimir su aura. El menor respiró mas aliviado al no sentir más la presión del aura del mayor sobre su cuerpo, entonces lo miró para ver si lograba hacerlo razonar.

"Zero… ¿por qué?"- escuchó el joven peli-plata en su mente lo que hizo que abriera sus ojos asombrado ya que era la voz del castaño al que había escuchado en su mente. "Solo hice lo que tú mismo planeaste"- respondió inconscientemente el menor mirando al mayor a los ojos. El castaño lo miró confuso hasta que se dio cuenta que era verdad se suponía que fingieran ser los de antes frente a todos pero él no pensó lo doloroso que eso sería para sí, ya que no le era fácil ver a ese sujeto tan confianzudo con su pareja.

"Además ¿cómo se te ocurre actuar así frente a los demás, como si yo fuera una chica? ¡Ya bastante tuve con el susto que me dio el bocón de Aidou como para que tú me des más problemas!"-dijo con su mente el menor mirando molesto al castaño que analizaba la situación en su mente tratando de encontrar una solución a la situación. "Muy bien haremos un trato ¿te parece Zero? "- replicó en su mente el castaño mientras lo miraba serio. "¿Trato?...hummm... ¿cuál?"- respondió dudoso el joven prefecto.

"Podrás ir con tu amiguito como deseas"- le dijo el castaño desviando las mirada, "Ya veo, es decir, que seguirás tu propio plan al fin"- dijo divertido el joven peli-plata. "Bien y la otra parte de tu trato ¿cuál es?"- agregó el menor mirándolo con curiosidad. "Cuando estemos solos en nuestro cuarto te lo diré ¿aceptas o no?"- respondió firme y serio el castaño en la mente del menor que asintió con su cabeza en respuesta mientras suspiraba intrigado por saber que le exigiría a cambio su pareja.

Ichiru, Yuuki y los nobles habían entrado a clase aunque estaban preocupados por el incidente con el nuevo prefecto debían fingir que nada había sucedido, que todo estaba normal a pesar de estar muriéndose de los nervios porque Zero y Kaname no ingresaban a clases a pesar de que hacía ya rato de que separaron del grupo. De repente la puerta se abrió mientras ambos jóvenes ingresaban al aula para tomar la clase ante la mirada curiosa y expectante de todos que sacaban sus propias ideas de lo sucedido con esos dos antes de ingresar al aula.

**Azotea de la academia…**

Kaito miraba desde el lugar al odioso del chupa sangre que jaló a su amigo al interior del edificio, sacó su arma y le apuntó con ella_."¡Debería deshacerme de ti!... pero no puedo o Cross-san tendría problemas… ¡aunque ganas de eliminarte no me faltan!". _Pensaba con molestia el joven mientras veía que su amigo estaba en el mismo salón y lo estaba observando como si le sorprendiera verlo allí. El peli-rojo desvío la mirada para mirar al clon de su amigo, _"¡Así que ese era Ichiru!, ciertamente se parecía a su hermano en apariencia pero solo eso ya que ese muchacho no intento ni siquiera oponerse al pura sangre parecía ser una especie de mascota obediente"_. Pensó mientras seguía observándolos.

Después de un rato el cazador sintió la voz de Cross que lo buscaba y decidió ir con él para saber porque lo buscaba, cuando se encontró con el este le pidió que revisara todo el terreno para asegurarse que no hubieran alumnos del turno diurno merodeando por el lugar, a regañadientes el menor obedeció y fue a recorrer los bosques mientras el mayor recorría el edificio buscando a algún espía diurno ocultándose para ver a sus ídolos.

El cazador revisó todos los sectores cercanos al edificio mientras pensaba en lo sucedido "_Según Zero su gemelo estaba muerto y no era así lo acababa de ver muy saludable para ser un difunto, por otra parte era muy raro que su viejo compañero de armas hubiera aceptado su traspaso a la clase nocturna por mas vampiro que fuera ya que él los odiaba, además porque el gemelo también estaba en esa clase si era humano ¿o no lo era?"_. Esas dudas invadían la mente del peli-rojo mientras seguía su vigilancia.

Después de un rato el director lo buscó para que se fueran a descansar ya que había terminado la vigilancia, el menor intentó ver si podía encontrar al mayor de los Kiriyu pero debió resignarse ya que el mayor le informó que las clases nocturnas aun seguirían dos horas más y el estaba cansado por las rondas de vigilancia, no le quedaba otra, debería buscar a su amigo en la mañana en el estúpido dormitorio de las sanguijuelas, se decía así mismo con molestia mientras seguía al mayor rumbo a su casa para descansar.

**Ciudad…Biblioteca vampírica…**

El encargado miraba como sus empleados cumplían sus ordenes al pie de la letra en el segundo piso, llevando todo el material sobre las familias pura sangre y sus linajes a un cuarto en el fondo de ese piso, era un lugar antes usado de oficina con muebles cómodos y espaciosos estaba preparado para que ningún ruido entrara o saliera del lugar sin importar que. Después de unas horas finalmente habían terminado de ordenar todo cambiando de lugar los archivos históricos importantes a ese lugar.

Despachó a la mayoría de los empleados diciendo que no los necesitaba exceptuando a uno de ellos un joven vampiro rubio de ojos azules al cual le ordeno limpiar cada centímetro del cuarto mientras el terminaba de firmar unos papeles, el joven asintió para hacer lo que le ordenaron. El peli-negro lo observaba desde la puerta mientras fingía leer unos contratos hasta que sintió que ya solo quedaban en el lugar ellos dos. Con velocidad vampírica se deslizo por el lugar hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio cerrándola con llave para después regresar al cuarto donde el joven estaba limpiando.

Silenciosamente se acercó a este por atrás y lo empujo haciendo caer a este sobre el mueble boca abajo con él encima del rubio. "Mira pequeño podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas es tu decisión, pero desde ya ve sabiendo que serás mío y si le dices a alguien tu familia la pagara, ¿me entiendes verdad?"- susurro al oído del joven que solo temblaba bajo el. "Buen chico así me gusta "- dijo saboreando sus labios mientras se levantaba para comenzar a abrir su pantalón. "Vamos pequeño desnúdate o ya sabes"- agrego lujurioso mientras el rubio entre sollozos se desvestía frente a él.

"¡Arrodíllate!"- ordenó y el otro obedeció mientras se acercaba para tomar los cabellos del joven haciendo que su miembro quedara frente al rostro de este. "Veamos si sabes usar esa boquita "- dijo divertido mientras jalaba la cabeza del joven haciéndole tragar su miembro con su boca obligándolo a darle placer con ella, el menor obedeció y lamia el miembro del peli-negro como este se lo ordenaba entre sollozos, sacando gemidos de placer de su jefe, hasta que finalmente el peli-negro se corrió en su boca obligándolo a tragarse su semilla.

"¡Muy buen trabajo!, ahora recuéstate en el escritorio y abre las piernas ¡veras que te gustará tu premio!"- dijo lujurioso mientras veía al rubio obedecerlo para acercarse a él y penetrarlo sin siquiera prepararlo mientras el otro daba un grito de dolor al ser bruscamente penetrado. Empezó a mover sus caderas salvajemente sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a la intrusión en su interior sacando mas y mas gemidos de dolor de su víctima, que se sentía morir por el desgarro en su entrada y la sangre que de esta salía, mientras su jefe seguía embistiéndolo salvajemente sin importarle su sufrimiento.

Levantó mas las piernas de su presa profundizando mas las embestidas, olía la sangre que provenía de su empleado pero no le importaba solo le importaba lo bien que se sentía manchar el interior de ese joven imaginando como seria tomar el cuerpo de su presa real la cual no sabía lo que le esperaba al sellar ese trato con él. Siguió las embestidas mientras mordía y lamia la piel del cuello, el pecho, los brazos y las piernas de su víctima saboreando el placer que esta sensación de control le causaba.

Llego a su clímax junto con su presa que no pudo evitarlo por el roce de su miembro con el abdomen de su jefe, su miembro explotó manchando con su semilla sus abdómenes mientras su jefe lo lleva con su semilla en su interior. "¡Delicioso! ¿No lo crees así?"- dijo con diversión mientras salía sin cuidado del interior del joven bajo el para girarlo con brusquedad y obligándolo a pararse para recostar solo su pecho en el mueble mientras él lo volvía a penetrar en esa posición con salvajismo.

El joven no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando en ese momento siguió llorando hasta que sintió como su jefe se corría de nuevo en su interior y luego salía de él. "Muy bien ya puedes irte solo limpia ese desastre y vete, puedes descansar esta semana"- dijo arrojándole unos cuantos billetes para luego satisfecho marcharse dejando al joven tirado allí casi sin fuerzas llorando. Camino hacía su vehículo para marcharse rumbo a su casa a descansar para estar listo para su primer encuentro con su verdadera víctima, sonrío con diversión ante esa idea.

**Mansión Kitagawa…**

El único sobreviviente de esa familia leía algunos archivos y documentos que sus detectives le habían entregado sobre los Kuran, la Academia Cross y sus ocupantes, incluido el joven prefecto nivel D. Se sorprendió al leer lo sucedido con la familia del chico a manos de uno de los de su especie, sabía lo que se sentía perderlo todo en un solo instante y el eterno dolor que eso causaba era una carga que difícilmente él había podido sobrellevar, casi se había vuelto loco del dolor cuando se enteró y solo la idea de encontrar con vida a su nieto para protegerlo habían evitado su locura.

La culpa de estar vivo lo consumía ya que si él no se hubiera marchado por negocios el quizás hubiera podido salvar a sus seres queridos y ahora no estaría solo, dependiendo de una esperanza que era su única razón de existir, encontrar a su nieto y descubrir la verdad para vengar a su hija matando el mismo a sus asesinos.

…**continuara…**


	10. Espirales de cambios, Conflictos

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Notas:**

**Dentro del set…**

Z: - Bueno como siempre disculpen las demoras y quiero agradecer a mi beta yun_rei por ayudarme con este capitulo ella es la escritora de Anhelado Reencuentro, Anhelado Amor, gracias Yun-rei - ñ_ñ (gira a la derecha señalándola)

**Y****un-rei: bueno realmente no hice la gran cosa pero es un placer ayudar a esta maravillosa autora **

Z: si dices eso me lo voy a creer - ñ/ñ

**Yun-rei: solo dije la verdad, y de seguro tus fans dirán lo mismo**

**Kaname: hum...cursi**

Aidou: - Estoy de acuerdo contigo Kaname- -_-

Kaito y Yagari: - Son cursis- -_- -_-

Zero: - perdón por llegar tarde -ñ_ñ

**Yun-rei: tonto sangre pura como si tú no fueras cursi ¬¬**

**Kaname: -la ignora- Zero... -se acerca con interés-**

Zero: -¿quien es ella? – (señala a Yun)

Z.: - Mi beta Yun-rei - ñ_ñ

Zero: - ohhhh un placer – (sonríe)

**Yun-rei: hola Ze-Kun, ves Kuran es mas educado que tu**

**Kaname: -la mira con cierta molestia y luego ve a Zero- hola**

**Zero: oye tú, ¿porque hay otro yo? -me mira-**

Zero: - Hola Kaname – (le sonríe dulcemente) ñ_ñ - Un placer Zero-chan – (dice sonriendo) ñ_ñ

Z: Zerito ellos son Zero y Kaname del fic Anhelado Reencuentro, Anhelado Amor – (digo señalándolos)

Kaito: - veo doble- _

**Zero: lo mismo - se cruza de brazos aunque mira a Kaname-**

**Kaname: tengo dos Zeros... -sonríe pervertidamente-**

**Yun-rei: Kaname...nada de imaginación pervertida ahora ¬¬**

Kaito: - genial otra sanguijuela pervertida - -_-

Zero: - no han visto a mi Kaname – (lo busca con la mirada)

**Kaname: yo puedo ser tu Kaname sustituto -se acerca-**

**Zero: -baja la mirada con ciertos celos pero se queda en su lugar-**

**Yun-rei: -se acerca a la autora- creo que traje a un monstruo ñ_ñu**

Z: - Eh de hecho el mío parece que no esta – (dije suspirando) - oye no te molesta prestármelo un minuto debemos ensayar- ñ_ñ

Kaito: - No creo que sea buena idea – (apunta con su arma a Kaname)

**Kaname: -toma la mano de Kaito para bajar el arma- no te metas conmigo**

**Yun-rei: pues...no hay problema, creo que el esta muy dispuesto**

Ichiru se acerca y mira a los dos pelear ñ_ñu…aquí van de nuevo (suspira)

**Zero: Ichiru? -se sorprende al ver a su hermano-**

Ichiru: - ¿veo doble?- _ - ¿Ni-chan?- 0.0?

**Zero: ¿no estabas muerto? -se acerca a Ichiru-**

**Kaname: ¿que?...yo tenía entendido que estabas muerto**

Ichiru: - eh pero si tu me reviviste - ñ_ñu

Kaito: - locos - -_-u

Zero: - Kani-chan ¿donde estas? – (suspira ignorando todo lo demás)

**Kaname: yo no hice nada ****Kiriyu Ichiru**

**Zero: realmente no puedo creer que estés aquí -abraza a Ichiru e **Ichiru corresponde -

**Kaname mira la escena algo molesto, el aun no tenia el privilegio de abrazar a Zero**

**Yun-rei: y ¿que tienen que ensayar?**

Z: - La escena donde Kaname lo besa y acaricia después de una pelea por culpa de Kaito- ñ_ñ

**Zero: Ichiru me alegra que ****estés bien -lo suelta un poco**

**Ichiru: - **Eh en esta escena no aparezco quieres tomar algo ni-chan -ñ_ñ

**Zero: si...finalmente no tengo nada que hacer y quiero hablar contigo**

Ichiru: - Bien vamos – (dice tomando su mano para salir del set y **Zero lo sigue**)

Z: bien Kaname lo harás plisssssssss - ñ_ñ Zero: (lo mira y se sonroja levemente)

**Kaname: si, lo are, ¿que tengo que hacer?**

**Yun-rei: esta más que gustoso por hacerlo**

Z: ¿de verdad? ¡No lo parece! – ñ_ñu - Solo ves a Zero con Kaito y te molestas por lo que vas por el y lo llevas a tu cuarto allí lo besas - ñ_ñ Zero: - Kani-chan- (suspira)

Kaito: -¿Porque no vas tras tu Zero?- (dice mirándolo con molestia) -_-

**Kaname: porque esta ocupado y tú no te metas -mira a Kaito-**

**Yun-rei: es que no puede ir detrás de su Zero porque aun no es su Zero, por eso Kaito**

Kaito: _- de verdad no te pareces en nada a el - dice u_u suspirando

**Kaname: ¿a quien no me parezco? ¿Eso es todo?... ¿así de simple?****... y ¿porque no me parezco?**

Kaito: - Al otro Kaname, el llega y lo besa no pide permiso - -_-u

Z: - si solo eso o tu Zero se molestara - ñ_ñu - Si en esa escena Kana-chan no solo lo besaría le haría de todo es todo un pervertido – ñ_ñ

**Kaname: no creo que le importe...ya se fue****, yo no tengo la costumbre de hacer eso... pero bueno empecemos la escena**

Kaito y Zero están charlando en ese momento llega **Kaname llega molesto y jala a Zero para llevárselo a su habitación**.

Zero, - Kaname me haces daño suéltame- (dice tratando de soltarse)

**Kaname no dijo nada y lo metió a su habitación para pegarlo a pared y besarlo con intensidad en los labios **Zero responde al beso con intensidad, él otro **Zero había ido a buscar a Yun-rei y entro al set aunque al mirar eso salio de nuevo enseguida, Zero: eso te pasa por no decidirte -suspira bajando la mirada- **

**Kaname ****continúa besando a Zero mientras comienza a acariciar su cuerpo. **Zero se deja acariciar y el también acaricia suavemente su pecho, **Kaname se deja llevar mientras baja para besar el cuello de Zero, comenzando a abrir su camisa.**

Zero: -Kaname hum - (Gime levemente) **Kaname abre la camisa completa de Zero y baja a besar su pecho, **Zero: hum kani te amo – (susurra acariciando su pecho). **Kaname bajo a lamer una de las tetillas de Zero con suavidad**

Zero: - ahhhh Kaname hum detente – (dice entre gemidos)**Kaname paso a lamer y morder la otra tetilla de Zero. **Zero: - ahhhhh por favor ahhhhh detente hum – (gime arqueándose) **Kaname comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de Zero. **  
>Zero: hum no, no Kaname ahhhh - dice gimiendo, <strong>Kaname mete la mano dentro del pantalón de Zero para acariciar directamente su miembro sin dejar de consentir sus tetillas<strong>

Z: - ¡Que calor!– ñ/ñ – Mi…Mientras que inicie el capitulo por favor – ñ/ñ

-00-00-000-

**Capitulo diez: Espirales de cambios, Conflictos.**

**Ciudad…**

"Con la llegada del amanecer de un nuevo día se abrirán nuevas esperanzas de encontrar la verdad"…con ese pensamiento Yagari se preparaba para salir rumbo a la asociación para seguir sus investigaciones en los archivos sobre el pasado de los gemelos, el tiempo en que no tuvo contacto con los padres de ellos Kioko y Yosuke Kiriyu. Aun recordaba lo felices que eran cuando le presentaron a los pequeños gemelos por los cuales ambos se desvivían en especial por el pequeño Ichiru al ser tan enfermizo.

"¿Por qué sus amigos le habían mentido a el?, ¿Por qué nunca le tuvieron confianza para decirle sobre la verdadera naturaleza de los gemelos?, ¿O acaso ellos tampoco lo sabían?"…esos pensamientos lo llenaban de confusión, el término de vestirse y salio a desayunar para después conducir su auto rumbo al viejo edificio de la asociación. Al llegar después de unos cuarenta minutos de camino se dirigió al archivo bajo la atenta mirada de Tanaka que al parecer volvería a fastidiarlo, el cazador peli-negro suspiro pesadamente pero no demostró la molestia que el otro le causaba paso por su lado saludándolo con una mueca para ir directo a los archivos ignorando su presencia detrás de el.

Como la vez anterior empezó a ver los archivos de la asociación mas recientes mirando cada dato de las misiones bajo la atenta mirada de su compañero silencioso que solo lo observaba tratando de adivinar el porque de su investigación y de que le podrían servir esos datos del archivo. Las horas pasaban inflexibles, Tanaka empezaba a sentirse cansado y aburrido no entendía como Yagari no estaba arto ya de mirar tanto papel cerro los ojos levemente, aunque luchaba mental mente por mantenerse despierto no lo logro se durmió profundamente dándole al peli-negro la oportunidad de buscar lo que realmente deseaba sin problemas.

Fue hasta los archivos antiguos y separo los que ya había revisado de los que aun no veía puesto que el los había marcado muy levemente para saber cual no debía tocar de nuevo pero lo hizo de tal manera que era casi imperceptible a la vista de los demás para que nadie se diera cuenta si intentaban descubrir su investigación después de que el dejara el lugar como seguramente ya había intentado hacer su vigilante la vez anterior, sonrío divertido ante la idea para luego seguir su trabajo.

**Academia Cross…casa de Cross.**

Kaito entro junto con el mayor a su casa se despidió de este, para ir a su cuarto a descansar, al entrar se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y ponerse su pijama.

El joven cazador no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que sucedió en ese día y a pesar de que estaba cansado no lograba poder conciliar el sueño todo por culpa de esa sanguijuela que se creía el rey del mundo como se atrevía a maltratar Zero, ¿como era posible de que su viejo amigo se dejara dominar por esa sanguijuela?, ¿acaso eso era por culpa de su gemelo, quizás lo usaban para chantajearlo?...todas esas preguntas giraban en su mente causándole insomnio.

Miro su reloj ya había pasado media hora desde que se acostó sin poder descansar realmente, se levanto, se cambio y salio por la ventana quizás era mejor encontrarse ahora mismo con Zero, si debía poner en su lugar a esa sanguijuela lo haría, como que se llama Kaito Takamilla que acabaría con el si descubría que le había hecho daño a su hermano del alma porque eso eran ellos dos los adorados hijos del alma de su maestro Toga Yagari quien siempre los entreno y cuido por igual como si fuera su verdadero padre.

Kaito camino por el sendero hasta el bosque aun ensimismado en sus pensamientos lleno de preguntas y de una furia que ardía de solo pensar que alguien estuviera dañando a Zero, cuándo sintió que un vampiro andaba cerca decidido empezó a buscar esa presencia que parecía dirigirse al lago, corrió rápidamente. Hasta que finalmente sintió que esta se detenía en un solo lugar y decidió acercarse a el para ver quien era.

**Edificio del colegio…**

Ya solo faltaban unos minutos para el amanecer por lo que las clases de los alumnos de noche habían acabado ya, así que se disponían a regresar a sus dormitorios como siempre, los profesores estaban encantados con los dos nuevos alumnos ya que Zero e Ichiru resultaron ser las estrellas del aula siendo muy aplicados en sus clases. El menor de los gemelos ya había tenido que aprender sobre la sociedad vampirica para poder estar con Shizuka por lo que para el era muy fácil aplicarse en ellas.

Para el mayor de los gemelos las clases le resultaban útiles e interesantes ya que por un lado completaban lo que sabia de la sociedad vampirica enseñado por los cazadores y por el otro el no quería avergonzar a su pareja después ya que sabia que Kaname debía ir a reuniones, presentaciones y fiestas de la sociedad vampirica siendo quien era, por lo que seguramente lo obligaría a acompañarlo, ya que nunca lo dejaría lejos de su vista por mucho tiempo debido a que al parecer era muy posesivo y celoso.

Al terminar las clases todos se prepararon para regresar a la residencia de la luna pero Ichiru estaba arto de estar encerrado en su cuarto solo por lo que decidió que no regresaría de inmediato aprovechando un descuido se escabullo del grupo para correr hacia el lago y recostarse bajo un gran árbol en una de sus orillas. "estoy arto de estar encerrado en esa maldita habitación, hasta cuando voy a tener que aguantar que el idiota de Kuran me tenga prisionero allí"…pensó molesto el menor de los gemelos cerrando sus ojos.

Ya estaban a afuera del edificio de la academia cuando Kaname noto la falta del menor de los gemelos molesto llamo a Serien y a Takuma para pedirles que buscaran al peli-plata faltante, ambos asintieron Takuma les informo lo sucedido al resto del circulo interno de Kaname y todos comenzaron a buscar a Ichiru, incluso Yuuki salio en su busca, extrañamente para el castaño ella no podía sentir la presencia del menor, lo que lo sorprendió ya que al tener un lazo con el ella debería poder sentirlo.

El mayor de los Kuran miro a su hermana confuso ya que la única forma de que eso pasara seria que ella ya tuviera un lazo con otra persona a la cual ella amara, ¿pero a quien? El jamás había visto a su hermana interesada en alguien mas aparte de el y Zero, y ninguno de ellos dos era, o ¿si eran?, pensó detenidamente en todo lo sucedido desde la muerte de Rido entre ellos tres.

Zero se había alimentado mordiéndolos a ambos primero se alimentaba de Yuuki como humana y luego el lo obligo a beber de el, el despertó a su hermana bebiendo de ella y dándole de beber su sangre, ella como vampiro había mordido solo por molestar al cazador, eso significaba que ellos tres tenían un lazo de sangre bien complicado ya que el prefecto y el tenían un lazo ya consumado, su hermana y el tenían un lazo de sangre no consumado, al igual que Zero y su hermana. Ese debía ser el problema de que el lazo que el quería formar entre su hermana y Ichiru no funcionara.

Todos buscaban al menor de los Kiriyu menos Zero y Kaname, ya que el pura sangre decidió que era mejor llevarse al ex prefecto y al resto de los alumnos de la clase nocturnas de regreso al dormitorio. Todos obedecieron su orden, el mayor de los gemelos intento ir en busca de su hermano pero el castaño lo sujeto con fuerza, para obligarlo a seguirlo al dormitorio.

La castaña menor estaba preocupada al ver que su hermano actuaba muy raro con respecto a su pareja, parecía celarlo sin razón de todo y de todos, eso no era muy normal en el actuar de esa manera siempre era tan amable con ella, aunque recordaba que siempre era cruel con Zero cuando lo veía cerca de ella pero nunca imagino que fueran celos, al parecer su hermano era demasiado posesivo, ella suspiro pesadamente, "espero que Zero no se canse de sus celos y lo deje"…pensó la castaña mientras seguía buscando a Ichiru.

…**Lago…**

Kaito se acerco y al ver unos cabellos plateados creyó que era Zero por lo que se le puso encima en una pose muy comprometedora, "Despierta dormilón"- susurro logrando despertar al menor de los gemelos que se sonrojo al verse en esa situación sin saber como había sucedido. El cazador peli-rojo se dio cuenta de su error pero demasiado tarde ya que Yuuki, Takuma y todo el círculo interno de Kaname los estaba mirando en esa comprometedora situación.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Ichiru…?- grito Aidou antes de que su primo le tapara la boca para evitar que metiera la pata y dijera algo que no debía, pero el mas afectado era cierto rubio de ojos verdes que se acerco furioso a los dos chicos para quitar de un solo jalon a Kaito de encima del peli-plata lanzándolo lejos. "¡Que te pasa sanguijuela entupida!"- gruño el cazador al caer fuertemente en el piso golpeándose.

"¡Ichijou sempai!"- dijo sorprendida la menor de los Kuran acercándose a ayudar al cazador a levantarse del piso, mientras el rubio levantaba en brazos a mejor estilo nupcial a un sorprendido Ichiru para llevárselo del lugar dejando a todos boquiabierta, finalmente después de unos momentos el menor de los gemelos reacciono, "oye tu suéltame ya ,¿Quién te has creído?"- grito molesto el peli-plata menor tratando de que el noble rubio lo bajara. El rubio solo lo miro con una furia mal contenida mientras seguía corriendo a velocidad vampirica hacia los dormitorios, el ver esa mirada en el noble sorprendió al menor de los Kiriyu que jamás pensó ver algo así en ese rubio que siempre sonreía amablemente.

**Residencia de la luna…**

Después de un rato finalmente llegaron al dormitorio Takuma entro y subió a los dormitorios para dejar al menor encerrado en su cuarto, para después dirigirse al cuarto de su amigo y infórmalo de lo ocurrido con el cazador peli-rojo, mientras Ichiru molesto golpeaba con molestia y maldiciendo la puerta para que lo dejaran salir.

**Dormitorio de Kaname…**

"Se puede saber ¿Qué demonios te pasa Kaname?"- grito molesto el joven peli-plata tratando de que el castaño lo soltara desde que dejaron a Yuuki y los demás en el bosque, el castaño lo había arrastrado casi hasta su cuarto sin soltarlo y desde que entraron solo lo miraba sin decir nada de eso ya hacia media hora el joven ex cazador estaba cansado de ese extraño comportamiento de su pareja, comenzaba a creer que el pura sangre era bipolar ya que su forma de ser cambiaba bruscamente.

De repente el castaño lo jalo pegándolo en la pared acorralándolo con sus brazos en sus costados, "¿Kaname?..."- dijo nervioso por la situación el menor que no lograba entender a su pareja, "Zero te recuerdo que tenemos un trato…o ¿se te ha olvidado?"- dijo el mayor mientras acercaba su rostro al ajeno mirándolo fijamente, aunque sus ojos no eran los de siempre si no que brillaban de un tono carmesí que hizo que el menor temblara y a la vez no pudiera dejar de mirarlo hipnotizado por esa extraña mirada.

Después de un momento logro reaccionar, "No se me ha olvidado Kaname solo iba a ir a buscar Ichiru con los demás"- respondió defendiéndose el joven peli-plata, "No es necesario y no iras a ningún lado…al menos no hasta que cumplas con tu parte del trato"- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Acaso se te ah olvidado que aun no te digo mis términos"- pregunto mientras lamia sus labios con suavidad y lascivamente incitándolo a mas, el ex prefecto lo miraba sorprendido por los cambios tan radicales en su personalidad sin poder entender como demonios podía ser tan frió en un momento para en los segundos ser tan lujurioso y posesivo eso empezaba a preocuparlo pero no lo demostraría el no era una damisela que pudiera correr peligro además seguramente todo se solucionaría cuando se supiera toda la verdad de su pasado.

"Ya veo y cual es tu condición para seguir tu propio plan"- dijo con un tono de voz lleno de sarcasmo y desafió el menor para demostrarle que el no era como sus nobles que simplemente le obedecían sin chistar, además era un pura sangre también no, se haría valer frente a su pareja. El castaño sonrío al ver el intento de Zero por controlar la situación de repente lo beso con intensidad y profundidad, esto tomo por sorpresa al menor pero poco a poco respondió al beso con intensidad también, se separo del beso bruscamente, "Escúchame bien Zero hicimos un trato y vas a tener que cumplirlo no voy aceptar negativas de tu parte ¿entendido?"- dijo el mayor mirándolo seriamente.

"L o se yo siempre cumplo mi palabra Kuran"- respondió molesto el mayor de los Kiriyu, "Deja de dar tantas largas y dime cuales son tus condiciones de una vez"- agrego molesto. Esa respuesta saco una sonrisa triunfal y divertida del castaño, "Me dejaras hacerte el amor cada vez que yo lo desee y como lo desee en donde yo quiera... sin oponerte ni negarte, además de que me dejaras beber tu sangre por el simple placer de hacerlo, esas son mis condiciones Zero"- respondió mirándolo a los ojos con cierto brillo lujurioso y con una sonrisa lasciva.

"Estas de broma Kaname"- respondió sorprendido el peli-plata, Kaname sonrío de medio lado, "No...Estoy hablando enserio Kiriyu Zero"- respondió simplemente mientras tomaba sus muñecas y las colocaba sobre su cabeza. "Pero eso no puedes hacerlo nos van a descubrir si haces eso Kaname - dijo sorprendido el menor tratando de hacer que su pareja reaccionara y se diera cuenta de que le pedía algo peligroso ya que conociéndolo quien sabe que locuras se le ocurrirían para marcarlo como de su propiedad.

"Si no cumples no habrá trato"- dijo soltándolo para dar unos pasos hacia el, "Y si no hay trato no podrás ver a tu amiguito Kaito"- agrego con cierta molestia en la voz. "te di mi palabra Kuran y la cumpliré - respondí desviando la mirada con rabia odiaba sentirme manipulado por el, "acepto tus condiciones, ¿Ya puedo buscar a mi hermano ahora? - dije sin mirarlo. El pura sangre lo miro fijamente y mas al escucharlo llamarlo por su apellido "Veo que te sacrificaras..."- dijo acercándome de nuevo a el, "Y no...Porque deseo hacerte el amor ahora"- agrego de nuevo acorralándolo en la pared, "pero y Ichiru…"- respondió Zero justo cuando golpearon la puerta.

"¿quien es?" -pregunto sin moverme siquiera no iba a dejar que Zero se le fuera, "Soy Takuma Kaname "- respondió la voz detrás del noble detrás de la puerta, Zero suspiro aliviado "¿Que le sucede a Kaname?"... pensaba mientras lo miraba esperando que me soltara. "¿Que pasa Takuma?"- dije respondió mientras iba a abrir la puerta al noble, "venia a informarte que ya traje a Ichiru" - dijo con cierto tono de molestia en su voz que sorprendió al castaño y al peli-plata que los escuchaba en total silencio, "Ese tal Kaito estaba sobre el en el lago"- agrego con resentimiento.

"Así que Kaito estaba con Ichiru"- dijo con cierta molestia el pura sangre al escuchar aquel nombre, "Pero veo que te molesto mucho el encontrarlo así"- agrego mirando a Takuma seriamente. **"**Eh un poco perdón Kaname pero creo que lo confundió con Zero"- dijo Takuma para después darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Kaname apretó un poco la perilla de la puerta al tenerla agarrada después de lo que dijo Takuma "Así que ese tal Kaito buscaba a Zero...y se topo con Ichiru, bueno ya encontraron a Ichiru entonces"- dijo fríamente el castaño ocultando la rabia que le causaron las palabras del noble. "quizás me equivoco" - dijo tratando de calmar a su amigo el noble, "si lo deje en su cuarto encerrado como pediste"- respondió Takuma.

"No pretendas arreglar lo que dijiste...se muy bien que Kaito esta tras Zero...- dijo con molestia, "Bien...gracias cuiden que no salga"- agrego el castaño tratando de calmarse, "esta bien Kaname, pero piensa bien las cosas" - respondió Takuma preocupado por la reacción de su amigo mientras se marchaba dejándolos solos, Zero abrió la puerta hacia su cuarto para irse a el. Kaname cerro la puerta de su habitación para mirar a Zero "¿A donde crees que vas?...creo que dije que deseo hacerte el amor ahora"- dijo con autoridad a Zero el castaño. El joven peli-plata se quedo quieto en la puerta "Kaname es que estoy cansado y tengo hambre"- respondió sin mirarlo, "¿Tengo que recordarte el trato Zero?"- dijo Kaname acercándose a el, el menor se quedo quieto sin decir ni hacer nada por un momento "¿Kaname de verdad seguirás con esto?"- respondió girándose y mirándolo el ex prefecto."Si tú quieres ir corriendo con Kaito si"- contesto mirándolo a los ojos.

"Yo no quiero correr con el, yo te amo Kaname aunque parece que tu no logras entenderlo"- dijo mirándolo con tristeza y confusión "Tu dijiste que debíamos fingir ser los mismos de antes y…y Kaito es solo un amigo nada mas"- respondió bajando la mirada con impotencia, "solo un amigo no…pero tu amigo no quiere dejarte cerca mío"- dije mirándolo con molestia. "El cree que tu me quieres hacer daño, recuerda que el ignora la verdad sobre mi y cree que somos enemigos"- respondió mirándolo a los ojos, "El debe odiarme porque estoy contigo mas bien, el esta detrás de ti"- dijo mirándolo con miedo un miedo que el menor se sorprendió de ver en esos ojos que siempre transmitían seguridad.

"Kaname yo te amo"- susurro abrazándolo con fuerza, al sentir su abrazo Kaname lo correspondió con fuerza quedándose en silencio, "Soy solo tuyo Kaname y de nadie mas entiéndelo por favor no existe para mi nadie mas que tu en mi corazón"- susurro en su oído mientras cerraba sus ojos tratando de trasmitir sus sentimientos en esa acción al castaño, "Zero...te amo "- dijo despacio para dar un beso en su cuello mientras acariciaba su espalda con amor y dulzura. "Puedes hacer lo que desees conmigo "- susurro suspirando de placer el menor por las caricias y besos que recibía del mayor.

"Quiero hacerte el amor"- dijo Kaname mirándolo para besar sus labios con deseo y pasión, **"**Esta bien hazme el amor"- respondió suspirando de deseo por las caricias de su pareja el ex prefecto, el mayorsiguió el beso mientras lo cargaba para recostarlo en la cama, Zero se dejo cargar y poner sobre la cama mientras acariciaba el pecho del castaño con amor y deseo, Kanamesiguió el beso comenzando a quitar el saco y el chaleco del uniforme del menor bajo el este a su vez hacia lo mismo con la ropa del mayor sobre el sin dejar de mirar esos ojos que le nublaban la mente haciéndolo sentirse en el cielo al verla dirigida solo a el.

Kaname se separo de esos labios que lo volvían loco para mirarlo a los ojos "Te amo Zero"- dijo el mayor comenzando a quitar su camisa que ya le estorbaba su pareja beso sus labios respondiendo en ese beso sus palabras, el castaño correspondió el beso retirando completamente su camisa dejando al descubierto la blanca piel del pecho de su amante mientras el menor comenzaba a abrir su camisa para finalmente quitarla y dejarlo en igual condición frente a el.

El castaño bajo a besar su cuello con suavidad sacando más suspiros y gemidos de su amante que acariciaba su cabello y espalda "Hmm... muérdeme por favor Kaname"- susurro perdido en el placer de las caricias del mayor sobre su cuerpo deseoso de sentirme conectado a él a través de mi sangre, Kaname lamió con suavidad su cuello preparándolo para cumplir con el deseo de su Zero porque era solo de el y seria de el para siempre jamás lo perdería por nada ni nadie.

Zero se dejaba hacer perdido en una nube de placer y deseo, mientras Kaname llevo su mano a acariciar una de sus tetillas con suavidad sin dejar de lamer su cuello, mientras su pareja gemía por sus movimientos sobre ellas lleno de placer, el mayor clavo finalmente sus colmillos en su cuello del lado derecho comenzando a beber de su deliciosa sangre que para el era el mas delicioso de los manjares, el peli-plata gimió al sentirlo beber de el aferrándose con fuerza a la espalda del mayor y arañándola un poco. Kaname gimió levente al sentir in leve ardor pero lo ignoro para seguir bebiendo de su cuello poco mas para luego sacar sus colmillos y limpiar la sangre que había quedado manchando la nívea piel.

Llevo sus manos al pantalón del menor para abrirlo y quitarlo rápidamente junto con la ropa interior, dejando a Zero completamente desnudo se alejo levemente para admirar ese cuerpo que ansiaba devorar una y otra vez hasta que ya no le quedaran fuerzas para mantenerlo a su lado por la eternidad. La imagen de el joven prefecto con sus cabellos desparramados en la almohada su cuerpo desnudo, su rostro sonrojado y jadeante, esa imagen lo tenia sobreexcitado su miembro estaba duro y le estorbaba su ropa, hizo uso de toda su voluntad para calmarse quitarse su propia ropa liberando así su miembro erguido para acercarse a su adorado cazador peli-plata para empezar a prepararlo.

Levanto suavemente las piernas del menor bajo el para lamer la entrada del menor y penetrarlo con su lengua sacando gemidos de placer de su boca, el joven peli-plata gemía de placer mientras se aferraba a las sabanas con fuerza su amante lo estaba llevando a la locura de tal forma que hasta por momentos olvidaba hasta su propio nombre. Después de un rato el castaño subió a jugar con el miembro de su pareja con su boca mientras introducía un dedo en su entrada para sustituir su lengua. Mordía, besaba, lamia y succionaba la punta del miembro de su amante y a veces bajaba a hacer lo mismo con los testículos, mientras su dedo se movía en forma circular dentro de esa cavidad que deseaba llenar con su esencia una y otra vez por toda la eternidad.

Siguió moviéndolo para introducir un segundo y después un tercer digito en ella moviéndolos en forma de tijera a la vez que hacia círculos con ellos haciendo que el menor temblara de placer al tocar ese punto donde todo se volvía de colores, Zero dio un gemido ronco al llegar al orgasmo y derramar su semilla en la boca de su adorado tormento que se bebió hasta la ultima gota complacido para subir a besar los labios de su pareja mientras quitaba sus dedos para sustituirlos por su hinchado miembro que estaba a punto de estallar tan solo por la excitación que le causaba ver al ex prefecto en esa posición tan excitante.

Sus cabellos estaban despeinados y regados por la almohada, algunos mechones se le había pegado en el rostro por la fina capa de sudor que cubría su rostro y su delicioso cuerpo desnudo, su rostro estaba levemente sonrojado, su respiración era agitada, y de susa adorados labios salían una hermosa melodía de gemidos y suspiros. Introdujo su miembro en esa deliciosa y húmeda cavidad escuchando otro gemido ronco de parte de Zero para Kaname eso era lo mas hermoso del mundo, elevo las piernas del menor poniéndolas sobre sus hombros para así profundizar mas la penetración se quedo quieto esperando que su pareja se acostumbrara mientras besaba y lamia el pecho, el cuello y el lóbulo del menor.

El menor movió sus caderas pero el castaño no se movía aun lo que molestaba a su pareja "¡Por…Por favor Kaname muévete ya!"- reclamo excitado el joven peli-plata haciendo sonreír al pura sangre que no tardo en obedecer a su pareja, comenzó un vaivén lento y profundo primero para después aumentar la velocidad hasta volverse salvaje, salía del todo y entraba de nuevo de una sola vez lo mas profundo que podía golpeando la próstata del menor sumiéndolo en una nube de placer. Siguió así durante un rato para después girarse y dejar sobre el al menor, tomo sus caderas para obligarlo a subir y bajar por su miembro a un ritmo salvaje mientras el disfrutaba de ver el rostro lleno de placer de este mientras se auto penetraba.

"Eres mío, solo mió y jamás dejaras de serlo, así como yo solo soy tuyo"- susurro en el oído de su adorado ex cazador antes de morder su cuello para beber su sangre mientras el hacia lo mismo en su cuello siguieron así hasta que finalmente ambos se corrieron. Kaname en el interior de Zero y este ultimo entre sus abdómenes. El menor cayo agitado sobre el cuerpo de su amante y este volvió a girar sus cuerpos poniéndose sobre el sin salir de su interior "hoy no vas a dormir Zero"- dijo el pura sangre con una sonrisa lujuriosa para iniciar un nuevo vaivén lento, haciendo gemir a su amante "Eres insaciable Kaname como puedes seguir después de lo que hicimos"- dijo entre gemidos el ex cazador.

El pura sangre sonrío "Sencillo Zero yo soy un depredador y tu eres mi presa, voy a devorarte toda la eternidad "- susurro con lujuria para después besar sus labios introduciendo su lenguas en su boca que fue recibida por la de su pareja para iniciar una batalla por el dominio del beso mientras seguía envistiéndolo con fuerza y con una de sus manos masturbaba su miembro ambos no tardaron en corredse nuevamente teniendo su segundo orgasmo, el pura sangre termino el beso para salir del interior de su pareja con una sonrisa lo levanto de la cama para ponerlo en cuatro y volverlo a penetrar mientras besaba y lamia su espalda con su mano masturbaba nuevamente el miembro del menor y con la otra jugaba con sus tetillas siguió haciéndole el amor durante toda la mañana cambiando varias veces de posición llenándolo con su esencia por todos los poros hasta que ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo completamente exhaustos. El pura sangre sonrío satisfecho después de eso su amante tendría su esencia por semanas, así todos sabrían que era suyo y que nadie mas podría tocarlo a no ser que quisieran morir con ese pensamiento finalmente abrazo a Zero contra su cuerpo para descansar también.

**…continuara…**

-0-0-0-

Notas finales:

**Fuera del set…**

**Zero había ido a buscarme y entro al set aunque al mirar eso salio de nuevo enseguida**, **Zero: eso te pasa por no decidirte -suspira bajando la mirada-**

Kaname justo viene de llegada, ve salir a Zero y lo abraza para besarlo con deseo mientras lo lleva contra la pared, **Zero sorprendido aparta a Kaname**

**Zero: que...que haces Kuran? -lo mira limpiándose los labios-**

Kaname: - ¿Kuran? ya veo vas a jugar al prefecto de hielo eh? – (dice acorralándolo en la pared toma sus manos y las pega al costado de la cabeza para besarlo con pasión)

**Zero: que demo... -apenas alcanza a decir cuando es besado de nuevo pero ejerce fuerza para soltarse- que te crees Kuran? -lo mira con molestia-**

Kaname: me creo tu novio – (dice tomando su rostro y besándolo mientras con su otra mano acaricia su entre pierna)

**Zero: estas idiota Kuran?...yo no soy tu novio -lo empuja y ****aparta la mano de Kaname**

Kaname: - Zero no se a que juegas pero eres mío – (dice mirándolo con los ojos rojos mientras lo pega a la pared empieza a besar su cuello y a rozar su cuerpo)

**Zero: idiota yo no soy tu Zero, tú Zero esta entretenido con otro -molesto reúne fuerzas para empujarlo de nuevo-**

Kaname: - ¿OH de verdad? y si es así ¿porque no peleas por el si te molesta la situación? – (Dice besando sus labios una vez más) - te rindes muy fácil señor cazador –

**Zero: -se aparta del beso- porque no tengo porque pelar Kuran, pero creo que tu si -lo jala para que entre al set y enseñarle la escena-**

Kaname: - no tienes ¿eh? ¿Entonces no te gusta verdad? - (dice mirándolo serio) - no te gustaría estar allí en lugar de mi Zero? – (Agrego con una sonrisa) - yo creo que si - dije acariciando su entre pierna.

**Zero: eres sordo o entupido Kuran?... no, no estoy interesado en el - baja un poco la mirada- Ey ¿que haces? -retira la mano-**

Kaname: pues tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo – (susurra en su oído y lo muerde) - mira esta duro y solo puse mi mano - dijo con lujuria

**Zero: -lo empuja y le da la espalda- ****entupido y arrogante sangre pura, no estoy interesado y nunca lo estaré así que déjame en paz y ve por tu Zero -se aleja-**

**Dentro del set…**

**Kaname mete la mano dentro del ****pantalón de Zero para acariciar directamente su miembro sin dejar de consentir sus**

Zero: hum no, no Kaname ahhhh – (dice gimiendo)

Kaname: toma a Zero y lo mete al set para llevarlo a donde el otro Kaname - oye tu deja lo mío aquí tienes lo tuyo – (dice entregándoselo para quitar a su Zero)

Zero: - ¿kani? Yo…–

Kaname: si ya llegué, esta bien - (dice abrazándolo)

**Kaname: -suspira- me quitaron lo divertido**

**Zero****: ¿Quien te crees para haberme traído así?...no me interesa te lo dije -se cruza de brazos bufando molesto- Zero es sorprendido y solo logra quedar junto a Kaname pero se aparta**

Zero: - no lo parece estas celoso - dice sonriendo

Kaname: - oye tu si sigues así lo perderás – (dice abrazando mas a su Zero, mientras mira a ambos)

**Kaname: -solo mira a Zero y luego mira al otro Kaname-**

**Zero: celoso?, de que?, Kuran no me interesa en lo mas ****mínimo -desvía la mirada-**

Zero: mentiroso - dice divertido

Kaname: - lo que dice mi lindo conejito es la verdad Kaname ¿te lo vas a dejar robar? –

**Kaname: que me voy a dejar robar sino tengo nada -suspira-**

**Zero: bah...no me interesa si me creen o no, a este ****engreído no lo quiero -señala a Kaname- además para eso tiene a Yuuki -se le escucha cierta molestia en la voz-**

Zero: - si le gustara Yuuki la que estaría aquí seria ella y creo que mostró que nos prefiere - dijo sonriendo

Kaname: - ¿no que no te gusta? Estas celoso - (dijo con burla)

**Zero: es buen mentiroso...y manipulador -baja la mirada-**

**Kaname: que adulador eres Zero -suspiro y se dio la vuelta- ****¿bueno creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer no?, ya ayude -mira a Zero la autora-**

Z: - Zero deberías escuchar tu corazón - ñ_ñ

Zero: - si deberías ser mas sincero- (se acerca al otro Kaname y besa su mejilla)

**Kaname: -****sonríe levemente- gracias**

**Zero: estoy siendo sincero... no quiero nada con el...es un sangre pura, un vampiro, yo un cazador nada puede unirnos -****mantenía la mirada hacia abajo- aunque haya dicho que me quiere...**

Kaname: - ¿de verdad esas tonterías te importan?-

Zero: - no deberías engañarte a ti mismo – (dijo mirándolo)

**Kaname: ****déjenlo...si esa es su decisión no hay nada que hacer al respecto**

**Zero: ****así es Kuran... y-yo no tengo porque estar contigo**

Zero: - baka- -_- (suspira)

Kaname: - eres un baka-

**Kaname: -suspira- bueno con ****permiso, fue un gusto -sonrío levemente y camino a la salida del set-**

**Zero: -lo miro marcharse y bajo la mirada algo triste-**

Zero: - no seas tonto no lo dejes ir –

Kaname: - déjalo mi conejito es un baka que no desea ser feliz - -_-

**Zero: yo... yo no debo estar con el... es algo que no se debe... -bajo la mirada cerrando los puños con fuerza-***Kaname salió completamente del set

Zero: - porque no si lo amas

**Zero: soy un cazador...el un vampiro y sangre pura...yo****, yo no soy digno de el**

Kaname: - tonterías-

**Zero: ****¿tonterías? -miro a Kaname- no lo son, solo es la verdad -suspiro**-

**Kaname: ***el amor une no existen diferencias cuando el esta(Lo sujeta)

**Zero: -baja la mirada- el ya se fue...****Kaname se encontraba escuchando **

Zero: - ve por el

Kaname: o eres un tonto incapaz de reconocer tu felicidad

**Kaname entro de nuevo al set****, *Kaname: olvide algo -se excuso mientras caminaba-**

**Zero: Kaname... -se acerco lentamente hacia el-**

**(**Todos fingieron mirar a otro lado)

**Kaname: ****¿si?... pasa algo Kiryuu-Kun? -pregunto mientras se detenía-**

**Zero: -simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza y beso sus labios-****, ****Kaname sorprendido correspondió tanto el beso como el abrazo**

**Y****un-rei: ¡Ey! ¡Ustedes dos sepárense! ¡Aun no pueden hacer eso!** Kaname le tapa la boca a yZero sonríe

Z: perdón Yun*ñ_ñu

**Yun-rei: -se zafa y separa a Zero y Kaname- ya se que se aman pero aun no pueden ocurrir esas cosas**

**Zero: lo siento...me deje llevar -se medio sonroja-**

**Kaname: -****sonriendo- al fin pude recibir un beso tuyo**

Z: que bien se aman –

Zero: verdad ¿que ya no dejaran que lo separen?

**Zero: no... -susurro-**

**Kaname: bueno... parece que nos adela****ntamos a los hechos**

Kaname: que bueno - dice abrazando a su Zero

Z: bueno un final muy feliz ñ_ñ

**Yun-rei: si...pero les había dicho que no hicieran nada pero como siempre no me escuchan -suspira-**

**Kaname: si nunca hacemos algo... ya necesitamos ****acción**

**Zero: ****entupido sangre pura -baja la mirada sonrojado-**

Zero: ñ_ñ Kaname: pueden usar mi cuarto le da las llaves

**Y****un-rei: -agarra las llaves- nada de cosas xxx antes de tiempo**

**Kaname: -suspira- bien, bueno de todas formas me voy **

**Zero: nos vamos ****dirás Kuran -lo mira y sonríe-**

Zero y Kaname: bien cuídense

Z: pobres solo querían jugar

**Y****un-rei: aun no... Bueno al menos no enfrente de todos los lectores**

Z: bueno gracias por ayuda yun_rei (sonríe)

Kaname: un placer señorita Yun

Zero: espero haga que sean felices

**Y****un-rei: no se preocupes ya verán que tendrán un final feliz como de cuento de hadas jajajá**

**Kaname: -suspira- no es para tanto**

**Zero: que ****tontería es esa**

**Z: - **así lo esperamos bueno sayonara hasta el próximo capi** - **


	11. Espirales de Sangre, Espirales de tiempo

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Notas:**

Perdonen las demoras se que fue mucho tiempo pero mi imaginación no quería cooperar de verdad les pido mil disculpas y espero sepan entender.

Sin más los dejo con el capitulo.

**Capitulo once: Espirales de Sangre, Espirales de tiempo primera parte.**

**Academia Cross…Residencia de la luna…**

Después del incidente del lago con Kaito, Ichiru debió soportar una terrible reprimenda por parte del mayor de los Kuran que casi y lo abofetea pero el golpe nunca llego gracias a la intervención del vicepresidente de la clase nocturna que se interpuso entre ellos recibiendo el golpe en su lugar, lo cual tenia confundido al menor de los Kiriyu que no entendía porque el rubio lo había hecho si ellos no eran amigos ni nada por estilo desde cuando el noble se le oponía a su líder de esa manera y encima por el eso le tenia completamente aturdido preguntándose el porqué. El no era el único que estaba confuso por ese suceso el pobre de Takuma se encontraba que no lo calentaba ni el sol por los extraños sentimientos que no lograba identificar.

**Cuarto de Takuma y Shiki…**

"¿Qué me pasa con Ichiru?..¿Porque me molesto que ese cazador lo tocara?.. Kaname debe estar furioso por lo que lo enfrenté… ¿Qué le diré?.." pensaba el pobre noble de ojos verdes recostado en su cama mirando el techo, "¿Takuma sempai se siente bien, aun le duele el golpe?"- dijo preocupado un joven peli-rojo mirándolo desde su cama.

"Si Shiki estoy bien Kaname no me golpeo muy fuerte descuida"- respondió desviando su mirada hacia él "¿Y tu como te sientes?..Eh notado que te alejas de los demás estos días ¿a qué se debe?"- comento el rubio en tono preocupado. "Nada importante"- respondió el menor desviando la mirada, "Shiki ya Kaname te dijo que no debías sentirte culpable por lo que hizo tu padre, tu no podías hacer nada así que ya deja de culparte"- agrego el rubio levantándose de su cama para acercarse al peli-rojo que al notar su cercanía empezó a temblar como una hoja al viento.

"¡Shiki que te sucede!"- dijo acercándose Takuma notando varios moretones oscuros en su nívea piel tratados de ocultar con maquillaje y marcas de algún objeto cortante usado en su cuello para hacer varias heridas que aun no cicatrizaban del todo, "¡¿Quien fue el desgraciado que te hizo esto?¡Dime Shiki!"- dijo con el rostro serio y perturbado el mayor tomando el rostro del menor en sus manos para que le mirara a los ojos. "No es lo que crees Takuma nadie de aquí es responsable de esto"- respondió con el rostro lloroso el peli-rojo, "¿Entonces quien fue? ¡Háblame Shiki no ves que estas en peligro debes poner fin a esos ataques o la próxima vez podrías morir!"- dijo asustado y preocupado el rubio sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Ella no sería capaz de hacerlo te lo aseguro ella me quiere"- respondió Shiki bajando la mirada, "¿Ella te refieres a tu madre? ¿Fue ella?"- dijo sorprendido el mayor mirando aterrado al encontrar la respuesta afirmativa en el silencio y las lagrimas del menor frente a él. El rubio abrazo al pequeño peli-rojo sin saber cómo poder ayudarlo a descargar todo el dolor que Sakuya Senri causaba en el corazón y en el alma de su propio hijo a causa de su locura producto de la tormentosa relación con el desgraciado de Rido que solo la veía como un juguete desechable la pobre mujer nunca soporto el rechazo de su supuesto amado, menos aun el rechazo de su familia al enterarse que ella estaba en cinta fruto de su entrega fuera del matrimonio causando vergüenza y deshonor a su familia que la veían como una mujerzuela

…**flash back…**

La joven Sakuya poseía cabellos rojos como el fuego, una blanca piel como la nieve, unos ojos color verde jade, un rostro angelical y una hermosa figura que la hacía verse como una hermosa diosa, la joven noble era una actriz muy famosa y talentosa pero todo lo perdió cuando Kuran Rido se acerco a ella con el propósito de cortejarla o eso creyeron los miembros de la noble familia Senri que al enterarse de este acercamiento lo recibieron en su casa con los brazos abiertos esperando el gran acontecimiento. Grande fue la decepción cuando la joven después de cumplir los caprichos de su supuesto prometido dejar su carrera como actriz y entregarse a él fuese abandonada como un perro, embarazada de un niño que jamás seria reconocido por su padre el cual al enterarse del estado de la joven negó a su propia sangre alegando que este no era suyo y que seguro ella se había revolcado con muchos como una cualquiera por lo que ese niño solo era un bastardo sin padre.

Kyuso Senri el abuelo de la joven Sakuya se hizo cargo de ambos cuando el resto de su familia le dio la espalda prohibiéndole a la joven volver a acercarse al supuesto padre de su hijo llevándola a vivir con él a la gran mansión Senri la joven hubiera podido vivir feliz y tranquila con su pequeño a no ser porque la fortuna de su familia atrajo la ambición de Rido Kuran quien a escondidas de su abuelo empezó a frecuentarla logrando que la joven cayera de nuevo en sus redes pero al descubrir que el anciano había desheredado a la joven actriz la volvió a abandonar terminando por destruir la razón de la joven que poco a poco cayó en la locura.

Después del nacimiento del pequeño su abuelo pensó que ella se mejoraría pero no fue así puesto que el bebe era la viva imagen de su padre a no ser por la blanca piel de su madre y su rojos cabellos. Ella al verlo se obsesiono con el pequeño fue varias veces a ver al padre del pequeño con la esperanza de recuperarlo pero este solo la usaba para después humillarla dejándola nuevamente, eso termino por hundirla en la locura y a medida que el pequeño crecía su obsesión y su rabia se empezó a enfocar en su hijo al cual comenzó a celar de cualquiera que se le acercara. En otras ocasiones la locura de Sakuya la llevaba a querer acabar con la vida de su retoño, o simplemente lo lastimaba por el parecido entre el joven y su padre descargando así todo su resentimiento por el hombre que arruino su vida.

…**End flash back…**

Después de un rato llorando y descargando toda la impotencia, el dolor y su miedo por no poder hacer nada por ayudar a su madre aun ahora que su supuesto padre ya no existía en el mundo este le seguía fregando la existencia de una u otra forma el jamás parecía poder escapar de la sombra de Rido por llevar estampado en su rostro la imagen de su progenitor que lo marcaria por toda su vida. Hasta el muy desgraciado lo había usado como una marioneta para atacar a los hermanos Kuran sus primos, aunque él nunca fue reconocido por lo que nada los unía como tal ante la sociedad y eso era lo mejor después de todo el no estaba a la altura de su líder Kaname Kuran.

Además que como podría acercarse a ellos después del daño que su padre les hiciera usando su cuerpo, no lo mejor era alejarse de ellos y desaparecer de sus vidas para siempre, finalmente se calmo y sus lagrimas se detuvieron "Perdón Takuma tu camisa quedo toda mojada"- susurro débilmente el menor, el mayor acaricio su cabeza con dulzura "no te preocupes Shiki no me molesta poder haberte servido de paño de lagrimas, pero no es justo que sufras por lo que Rido le hizo a tu madre, ella necesita ayuda especializada y lo sabes"- dijo mirándolo con preocupación Takuma.

"Ella nunca aceptaría eso seguramente se moriría si la llevo a una clínica, ella se pondrá bien ya lo veras"- respondió el joven cerrando sus ojos y quedándose dormido agotado por el estrés vivido en los últimos días, el mayor sonrió y suavemente acomodo un mechón de cabello rebelde que había caído sobre su rostro angelical "Ichiru y tu son unos pequeños ángeles y yo juro que los voy a cuidar de ahora en mas no dejare que nadie los vuelva a lastimar"- susurro suavemente el mayor para luego dejar descansar a su compañero de cuarto regresando a su cama para desde ella velar sus sueños.

**Casa de Cross…**

Kaito se encontraba un poco perturbado por lo sucedido en el lago con el gemelo menor no entendía como había cometido semejante error de confundir a uno con el otro pero aunque lo analizara una y otra vez no lograba encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta, ambos despedían la misma esencia y sus ojos reflejaban miedo, confusión y dolor. Eso lo tenía preocupado ya que la forma de actuar de esos nobles con el Kiriyu menor no fue muy normal y el bocón del rubio con ojos azules le había reclamado como si hubiera cometido un gran pecado al estar con Ichiru definitivamente debía averiguar que sucedía allí con los gemelos.

Lo mejor era buscar cuando tuviera oportunidad a ese rubio para sonsacarle la verdad al parecer era un bocón de primera y no sería difícil hacerlo hablar, sonrió divertido mientras se cambiaba la ropa poniéndose una pijama limpia para acostarse a descansar agradecía que era fin de semana ya que podría dormir unas horas por la mañana ya que no lo había hacho por la noche por irse a ver si encontraba a Zero para terminar metido en un lio por confundir a su gemelo con él, hasta casi iniciar una pelea con la dichosa clase nocturna y quizás a partir de ahora seguramente tendría muchos problemas con los alumnos nocturnos. Sonrió divertido y se acostó para quedarse rápidamente profundamente dormido en pocos minutos.

**Ciudad…Biblioteca vampírica…**

El joven Aidou se había escapado de su primo para ir solo a la ciudad para poder iniciar su investigación entro al gran edificio de la biblioteca que a pesar de ser las siete y media de la mañana se encontraba abierto lo que llamo su atención pero luego recordó que había escuchado rumores de que habían dos turnos para los empleados de ese lugar debido a que el consejo en muchas ocasiones podía a cualquier hora querer disponer de la información de los archivos históricos de su raza. Entro en el lugar esperando no encontrarse con cierto peli-negro encargado del lugar y sonrió complacido al ver a una joven vampiresa rubia en el escritorio donde siempre encontraba a su némesis.

"¡Buenos días! señorita mi nombre es Hanabusa Aidou y necesito ver los archivos históricos"- dijo con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro el joven noble, la joven lo miro con una sonrisa "Bienvenido joven Hanabusa-san ya Fukuyama-san nos informo de su visita y hizo preparar su oficina para que pudiera trabajar cómodo, si necesita algo solo pídaselo alguna de las empleadas y se lo darán me llamo Mio Harada"- respondió atentamente la joven mirándolo con un leve sonrojo. "¿De verdad el hizo eso por mi increíble?"…pensó sorprendido, "He ¿donde es su oficina?"- dijo curioso el rubio. "Es arriba en el primer piso al fondo"- respondió la joven amablemente, "Muy bien entonces me voy allí muchas gracias señorita"- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la joven para ir a las escaleras que lo llevarían al segundo piso.

A la oficina de su némesis Fukuyama Gennosuke camino entre los libreros llenos de libros con una extraña sensación de soledad hasta que finalmente llego y entro era una habitación muy bien iluminada llena de libros con un gran sillón, con una mesa muy espaciosa estilo moderno, Aidou entro y se sentó tranquilamente tomando varios libros del librero primero para poder iniciar su investigación sobre incidentes con familias de sangre pura que hubieran tenido gemelos hace diecisiete años atrás. Devoraba la información libro tras libro, registro tras registro sin notar el paso del tiempo al concentrarse solo en esa tarea.

El peli-negro llego después del medio día al enterarse que el rubio estaba allí y que había llegado solo sonrió victorioso subió sigilosamente al segundo nivel para observar a su presa divirtiéndole mucho el hecho de que el rubio estaba tan compenetrado en su labor que ni cuenta se daba de la peligrosa presencia que lo vigilaba, después de unos momentos bajo "Gracias Harada-san por tu excelente trabajo ya puedes irte a descansar"- dijo el peli-negro sonriendo amablemente. "Gracias Fukuyama-domo"- dijo la vampiresa rubia para levantar sus cosas y marcharse a su casa a descansar, "Bien hora de trabajar"- se dijo para sí mismo antes de ir a inspeccionar a cada empleado de la biblioteca en su tarea diaria.

**Sede de la asociación de cazadores…**

Después de varios días revisando cada una de las viejas misiones de los Kiriyu solo había logrado una gran migraña y ninguna pista que fuera de utilidad, Yagari había llegado a la conclusión de que los Kiriyu no habían dejado ni un rastro del origen de los gemelos a no ser la historia que ellos mismos contaran de cómo Kioko y Yosuke habían traído al mundo a los gemelos solos ya que habían nacido de repente sin aviso previo mientras la pareja se encontraba durmiendo en su cabaña solitaria en medio de una gran nevada haciendo imposible que el joven Kiriyu pudiera llevar a su esposa con el médico en la ciudad. Ambos jóvenes se las habían tenido que ingeniar con lo poco que habían aprendido de los libros de maternidad que habían logrado conseguir de la biblioteca para prepararse para le llegada de sus hijos. Kioko había estado haciendo ropa para los pequeños y Yosuke había comprado varias otras cosas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad al terminar alguna misión.

…**Flash Back…**

**Ciudad hace diecisiete años atrás…lado oeste…**

Una joven mujer de cabellos castaños claros, tez morena y ojos lilas estaba junto a su esposo un joven de cabellos plateados, tez un blanca y ojos dorados acaban de terminar una misión muy peligrosa en la cual el joven hombre había sido herido levemente por lo cual ambos habían ido al médico para que este lo curara, durante la consulta la joven se sintió indispuesta y ante la insistencia de su pareja accedió a que el médico lo revisara. Fue así que la joven pareja se entero de la más importante noticia de su corta vida Kioko Kiriyu estaba embarazada de dos meses. Los jóvenes padres festejaron la gran noticia comprando a su nuevo miembro algo de ropa y algunas otras cosas como una pequeña cuna. La pareja vivía feliz la noticia de la nueva vida por llegar Kioko cuidaba mucho su estado y trataba de no ir a muchas misiones, si debía hacerlas iba siempre con su marido Yosuke quien la protegía sin descanso.

El motivo su embarazo era un secreto para la asociación puesto que Yosuke sospechaba que el presidente de la asociación era un traidor y que tenia tratos con Rido Kuran un pura sangre prepotente, ambicioso y muy peligroso, puesto que en sus ojos desiguales se veían tintes de locura. Por eso habían tenido que falsear sus nombres en unos documentos para ir con un medico que atendiera el embarazo de la joven fuera de la asociación y ella trataba de no ir a las misiones aunque al no poder dar una razón como problemas de salud solo muy pocas veces podía evitarlas. El joven Kiriyu aprovechaba sus misiones para ver y comprar algunas cosas para su futuro hijo, mientras la joven Kioko compraba algunas telas y algunos libros de maternidad por si se daba que el pequeño naciera en alguna ocasión en la que ellos no pudieran buscar ayuda.

Los meses pasaban y la joven cazadora tenía muchos problemas pues era casi imposible desde los cuatro meses esconder su estado y ahora ya con ocho su barriga la delataba a simple vista más porque había crecido demasiado eso los preocupaba pero casi no podían cumplir con las visitas al doctor para controlar su embarazo por miedo a ser descubiertos, "¿Estás bien Kioko?"- dijo preocupado su marido, "Si no te preocupes Yosuke solo es el cansancio normal por mi estado"- dijo la joven sonriendo cariñosamente para calmarlo aunque ella misma estaba muerta de miedo al no saber si todo iba bien con su embarazo." Te prometo que mañana iremos con el médico"- dijo el joven cazador mientras le preparaba los alimentos a su esposa que lo miraba con amor desde el sillón donde él la había ayudado a sentarse después de ayudarla a ejercitar sus piernas durante unos minutos por pedido de ella que ya no soportaba estar en la cama.

**Lado este de la ciudad…mansión ****Kitagawa…**

Una hermosa joven de cabellos plateados y ojos amatistas bailaba feliz abrazada a su marido un joven castaño de ojos verdes delante del padre de ella Akio Kitagawa festejando la gran noticia que el médico de la familia acaba de darles la joven tenía dos meses de embarazo, "¡Tranquila Keiko o le puede hacer daño al bebe!"- dijo preocupado su padre un hombre joven peli-plata de ojos amatistas como su hija que sonreí feliz por la gran noticia. "Padre creo que deberíamos celebrar el acontecimiento ¿no cree?"- dijo el joven castaño, "No Mitsuo me parece que por el momento es mala idea"- dijo el mayor mirando al marido de su hija con cierta preocupación. "¿Porque lo dice padre?"- dijo la joven curiosa, "Porque son escasos los embarazos de los pura sangre que llegan a buen término cuando estos no se cuidan como deben"- dijo serio el mayor.

"Y una fiesta es una invitación al estrés y agotamiento"- respondió el castaño apoyando a su suegro que asintió con su cabeza, "Esta bien pero debemos comprar muchas cosas para nuestro nuevo miembro"- dijo contenta la nueva madre haciendo sonreír a los dos hombres que veían como la joven escribía una lista de tres kilómetros de largo de todo lo que su hijo iba a necesitar desde la cuna hasta juguetes infantiles. Varios meses pasaron y la familia vivía feliz preparándose para el nacimiento la joven madre cuidaba mucho de su futuro hijo y con su barriguita de ocho meses casi no se movía. Todos en la casa estaban muy preocupados por el tamaño de su barriga hasta el médico que no encontraba la respuesta en sus exámenes.

Akio y su yerno miraban a la pobre Keiko que ya casi no salía de su cuarto debido al miedo que sentía de perder a su hijo puesto que nadie lograba entender el porqué de que su barriguita hubiera crecido tanto, el mayor temía perder a su adorada hija como hubiera perdido antes a su compañera de vida la madre de la joven "¿Ya eligieron el nombre que le pondrán al bebe según su sexo?"- dijo curioso mirando a los jóvenes padres, "Si si es mujer se llamara Kikio como mi madre"- respondió la joven. "¿Y si es hombre?"- agrego curioso Akio, "Se llamara Zero"- respondió el joven padre ante la sonrisa angelical de su dulce esposa. "¿Padre de verdad se tiene que ir a ese viaje?"- dijo Keiko mirándolo con un puchero, "Créeme que si no fuera importante no me alejaría de ti ni un segundo"- respondió con voz triste el peli-plata acariciando la cabeza de su hija con dulzura y adoración.

**Ciudad…consejo vampírico…**

Afuera de la gran mansión el destino de ambas mujeres era modificado por las oscuras intenciones de lobos ansiosos de poder que apoyaban a otro que estaba cegado por el poder y la locura que se notaba a simple vista en el brillo de sus ojos desiguales un monstruo capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de cumplir sus caprichos y de saciar su sed de poder. Un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes miraba con malicia al pura sangre frente a él un hombre alta de cabello negro y ojos de diferente color uno azul y otro color carmesí "¿Qué dices me vas a apoyar o no Asato Ichijo?"- dijo serio el pura sangre mirando al noble rubio que sonrió con petulancia "Claro que cuenta con mi apoyo Kuran-sama"- respondió el noble mientras miraba a sus dos compañeros en ese oscuro trato un noble de cabello cenizo y ojos cafés (Yamato Noguchi) "Y también puede contar mi apoyo Kuran-sama"- dijo serio el noble. "Eso espero por su bien Noguchi"- dijo Rido mirándolo a los ojos mientras se le acercaba.

"No se preocupe Kuran-sama nosotros jamás lo traicionaremos"- dijo un noble de cabello negro, ojos negros y baja estatura (Rintaro Okamoto)con una sonrisa lobuna, atrayendo hacia él la atención del pura sangre que lo miro con cierta diversión, "Claro yo puedo confiar ciegamente en un grupo de Hienas como ustedes fácilmente ya que a diferencia de mi hermano yo no dudare en hacerlos desaparecer de la faz de la tierra"- respondió Rido riendo después con locura, mientras los nobles se miraban entre ellos preocupados por el trato que acababan de cerrar con el pura sangre que parecía ser la reencarnación del mismísimo demonio en persona."Bien en una semana todo será como yo deseo que sea y nadie me lo va impedir"- dijo con la voz llena de locura Rido Kuran.

"¿Me conseguiste lo que te pedí?"- dijo mirando al noble rubio que asintió, "Pero no creo que él se salve, sabe muy bien mi señor que el protegerá con su vida a su lindo tesoro"- respondió Asato mirando hacia la ventana, "Descuida ya me ocupe de que el no este y todo estará perfecto"- respondió con una sonrisa victoriosa el pura sangre saliendo del lugar. "Está loco y de ¿qué demonios hablaban ustedes dos?"- dijo curioso el peli-negro mirando al rubio, "De nada que te deba importar por lo menos si quieres seguir viviendo "- dijo molesto el rubio marchándose también dejando a los otros dos atrás llenos de curiosidad.

…**End Flash Back…**

Yagari suspiro mientras salía de la sala de archivos rumbo a la salida dejando atrás a un dormido Tanaka se sorprendió al ver que había más gente que cuando entro su confusión se aclaro cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta que él iba a salir Hiroshi Tenkawa el nuevo presidente de la asociación estaba entrando acompañado de un gran grupo de cazadores los ojos azules del cazador castaño se pusieron sobre la figura del cazador peli-negro apenas estuvieron en el mismo cuarto, Yagari se pensó perdido en ese mismo instante pero este le sonrió con complicidad para seguir su camino como si no lo hubiera notado entre la gran cantidad de personas que había en el lugar dejando así el camino libre para que este se marchase rumbo a su hotel para buscar sus pertenencias y regresar a la academia, esperaba que los vampiros de Kuran tuvieran mejor suerte que el.

Al llegar a su hotel subió rápidamente a su cuarto para preparar su equipaje pero fue interceptado por un mensajero que le entrego un sobre con el sello de la asociación en el citándolo el siguiente día a sede para una audiencia con el nuevo presidente de la asociación y su comité. El cazador peli-negro suspiro pesadamente y se recostó para descansar su vida cada vez se complicaba mas.

**Mansión Kitagawa…**

Akio Kitagawa terminaba de arreglar unos papeles mientras las sirvientas preparaban su equipaje puesto que ese mismo día iría a la academia Cross para tener su primera entrevista con el joven Kuran y el cazador legendario Kaien Cross en los terrenos que eran utilizados para tratar de fomentar la coexistencia entre especies, con suerte y hasta podría conocer al joven nivel E que había acabado con la vida de Rido Kuran, ese joven sin conocerlo ya le agradaba quizás era por el gran parecido que tenia con el mismo cuando era más joven.

Si no supiera los orígenes humanos del joven prefecto y el hecho de que tenía un hermano gemelo creería que el joven era su nieto. El mayordomo le informo que ya todo estaba listo el asintió con su cabeza y guardo los archivos de su escritorio en su portafolios, para después salir de la mansión y subir en su auto para dirigirse rumbo a la academia Cross. Causando que las ruedas del destino giraran nuevamente con un destino incierto para los jóvenes en la academia.

…**continuara…**

Notas finales:

Bueno espero disfrutaran del capítulo y espero poder escribir el siguiente pronto desde ya gracias por leer mis locuras y espero que sigan disfrutándolas.

Hasta el próximo capítulo sayonara.


	12. Chapter 12: El llamado de la sangre

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Capitulo doce: El llamado de la sangre.**

**Academia Cross…**

Un auto negro se acercaba rápidamente al gran edificio de la academia Cross después de un viaje de algunas horas su ocupante observaba detrás de los vidrios polarizados el lugar que había sido convertido en la tumba de quien alguna vez fuera su amigo antes de caer presa de su locura y ambición. El hombre de cabellos de plata y ojos amatistas miraba desde la ventana de su auto el bosque que rodeaba el gran edificio de la academia Cross mientras el vehículo avanzaba por el terreno hasta finalmente llegar a las puertas de la academia donde un grupo de alumnos del turno diurno miraban sorprendidos la limousine negra que acaba de aparcar.

La puerta del piloto se abrió dando paso a un joven chofer de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y gran belleza con un impecable uniforme blanco que rápidamente abrió la puerta a su pasajero que descendió causando un gran asombro en los jóvenes del lugar que empezaron a murmurar entre sí al ver bajar del vehículo a la que a simple viste se podría llamar la versión adulta de prefecto peli-plata o de su hermano gemelo por el largo del cabello. "Gracias Ishida "- dijo amablemente el mayor miro el gran edificio y se encamino hacia la puerta seguido de su chofer, ingresaron al edificio para preguntar a una joven de cabellos castaños claros por donde encontrar al director Cross ella amablemente se ofreció a guiarlos al despacho del director después de presentarse como Sayori Wakaba, ambos hombres le agradecieron y la siguieron hasta el lugar.

Cuando llegaron Sayori golpeo la puerta para informarle al director que lo buscaban este le agradeció y le pidió que los hiciera entrar pero ni el estaba preparado para la sorpresa de su vida al ver al pura sangre de cabellos de plata entrar a su oficina. Los ojos del director se desorbitaron y su rostro palideció al ver la figura tan imponente de Akio Kitagawa era como ver a su hijo adoptivo pero más mayor, "Zero…"- dijo por reflejo Cross sin poder evitarlo sin dejar de mirar de frente al vampiro que al escuchar ese nombre lo miro curioso y un tanto extrañado.

"Kaien Cross-san mi nombre es Akio Kitagawa y soy el nuevo presidente del consejo vampírico"- dijo el pura sangre con una leve reverencia hacia el ex cazador legendario que lo miraba aun como si viera un fantasma, "P…p…perdón Kitagawa-sama es un honor conocerlo"- respondió el rubio cenizo tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa. "¿A qué se debe su visita a la academia Cross?"- pregunto desviando la mirada el director tratando así de serenarse más, "Vine a conocer personalmente el lugar donde las nuevas generaciones aprenderán a coexistir con los humanos y a presentarme ante Kuran-sama también"- respondió con una cálida y sincera sonrisa el vampiro impresionando al ex cazador pues no esperaba conocer a alguien aparte de Kaname que apoyara su idea aun menos después de los sucesos donde dos pura sangre habían muerto allí en su academia.

"Sera un placer mostrarle el campus Kitagawa-sama y llamare a Kuran-sama para que puedan conocerse"- respondió con una sonrisa Cross tomando el teléfono para comunicarse con el mayor de los Kuran para avisarle de la visita que lo esperaba en su oficina.

**Ciudad lado norte…hotel Lestrand…**

Yagari abría los ojos con cierto pesar se levanto y se dio un baño frio para vestirse rápidamente, bajo a la cafetería del hotel y desayuno rápidamente para encaminarse después a la sede de la asociación sin dudarlo acudiría a la cita con el nuevo presidente de la asociación. "Que suerte la mía no encontré nada excepto problemas de seguro"…pensaba el cazador cabello negro mientras seguía su camino mirando a la nada mientras recordaba como Hiroshi Tenkawa lo había mirado en ese único momento preguntándose porque lo dejo ir.

Después de unos minutos de viaje finalmente llego a la sede de los cazadores miro el edificio una vez más antes de decidirse a entrar de una vez para enfrentar lo que sea que le esperara en ese lugar.

**Biblioteca vampírica…**

Ya hacía varios días que Hanabusa iba durante la mañana a investigar los archivos históricos era recibido por la joven noble Harada que se ofrecía a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara para después dejarlo solo bajo la atenta mirada de su jefe que se divertía viendo como su presa se concentraba tanto en lo que hacía que bajaba completamente la guardia. El rubio devoraba rápidamente cada archivo muy cuidadosamente para no pasar por alto algún mínimo detalle que resultara ser mas tarde importante sin sospechar el peligro que lo asechaba desde las sombras.

Como sabía que Kain se enfadaría con el por ir solo siempre salía después de que su primo se durmiera sin decirle nada a nadie sin sospechar que eso le facilitaba las cosas a su acosador que ya estaba listo para atacar aprovechando sus descuidos, como cada mañana Aidou llego a la biblioteca, saludo a la joven Harada charlando unos minutos con ella para después ir al cuarto donde se encontraban los archivos y empezar su investigación sin sospechar si quiera que el cuarto tenía un sello trampa de los cazadores que absorbería su poder.

Tomo los libros y se concentró como siempre en su tarea mientras la trampa silenciosa lo debilitaba poco a poco, varias horas después el rubio se sentía muy cansado y su vista se nublaba por momentos intento levantarse para pedir ayuda pero no lo lograba su cuerpo no le respondía. Mientras Fukuyama se acerco a la joven Harada para felicitarla por su trabajo excelente y darle el resto del día libre argumentando que se lo merecía la joven muy contenta se retiro sin sospechar nada de su jefe.

Después de que se desasiera de la joven hizo lo mismo con el resto de sus empleados y cerro el lugar con una sonrisa maliciosa subió adonde se encontraba su presa indefensa casi inconsciente por su debilidad, "¡Buenas tardes Hanabusa!"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mirando al débil rubio, "¡Fukuyama!¿Qué haces aquí y Harada-chan?"- dijo asustado el pobre de Aidou al sentir la mirada del otro en su cuerpo como si no fuera sorpresa su estado. "No hay nadie más aparte de nosotros dos"- respondió con malicia acercándose al cuerpo del otro para sujetar su rostro mientras lo miraba desde arriba.

"¿Cómo te sientes ratoncito?"- dijo con burla el peli-negro mientras con sus manos sujetaba el cuerpo del menor para obligarlo a pararse, "¡suéltame maldito que planeas!"- gritaba débilmente un aterrado oji azul al sentir como el otro manoseaba su cuerpo mientras empezaba abrirla para acceder a su piel. "¡Tú qué crees genio!"- respondió con sarcasmo y burla el otro mientras depositaba su cuerpo encima de la mesa para poder quitarle toda la ropa , en cuestión de minutos se encontraba desnudo frente a su atacante. El pobre rubio gritaba y maldecía al otro tratando de alejarlo pero casi no tenía fuerzas por lo que el otro sonreía divertido mientras se desvestía frente a su presa hasta quedar en iguales condiciones.

El peli-negro se relamió los labios mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del menor que sintió como su cuerpo era jalado hasta que sintió como el miembro del otro rosaba su entrada y luego un gran dolor lo invadió al sentir como el otro había entrado de una sola vez en su interior sacando de su boca un gran gemido de dolor las lagrimas empezaron a caer desde sus ojos azules rodando por sus mejillas mientras el olor de su sangre inundaba el cuarto debido a que sangraba por su entrada. "¡Hmm… que delicia soy el primero verdad!"- dijo con un suspiro y gemido de placer el mayor mientras levantaba en sus brazos la espalda del joven bajo el para mirarlo a los ojos.

Pero de repente lo soltó dando un gran gemido de dolor al sentir que su cuerpo era cortado por un filo desde su espalda se giro rápidamente saliendo bruscamente del interior del rubio para encontrarse con un joven peli-rojo con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con frialdad en su mano una espada hecha con sangre que goteaba con su sangre al haberlo atravesado, "¿Quién demonios eres tú?"- dijo lleno de furia el peli-negro abalanzándose a pesar de su herida hacia el otro menor, "Corre Shiki"- grito aterrado Aidou sin entender el cómo era que el menor estuviera allí.

Fukuyama lanzo un gran grito de dolor cuando su cuerpo salió lanzado por los aires después de recibir una enorme descarga eléctrica por parte de una joven rubia de ojos azules con mirada seria, "¿Cómo es que entraron?"- dijo el mayor mirándolos como bestia herida mientras trataba de reponerse. "No es importante que un muerta lo sepa"- dijo en un tono frio el peli-rojo mientras con su poder creaba un látigo con el cual ataco al mayor sin piedad hasta que solo quedo un cuerpo inerte en medio de un gran charco de sangre en ese lugar.

Aidou miraba confuso lo sucedido mientras la joven Rima se acercaba a ayudarlo a vestirse sin siquiera mirar como su acompañante terminaba con el peli-negro. "¿Cómo llegaron aquí?"- dijo temblando el rubio muy confuso, "Alguien nos dijo que viniéramos porque corrías peligro"- respondió la joven terminando de ayudarlo para pasar su brazo por su hombro y así sacarlo del lugar sin mirar atrás. El peli-rojo salió detrás de ellos sin decir nada, "¿Qué vamos a decir sobre ese infeliz?"- dijo la joven mirando a sus compañeros, "Que un grupo de niveles E entro al lugar y ellos son los responsables de esto"- dijo una voz seria detrás de ellos.

Los tres se giraron para encontrarse con un serio joven cazador peli-rojo de ojos cafés que los miraba con frialdad, "A no ser que prefieran decir lo que sucedió realmente"- agrego mirando al vampiro peli-rojo que lo miro sin mostrar atisbo de preocupación ni nada. "Takamiya-kun ¿porque está aquí?"- pregunto un adolorido y débil Aidou, "Yo solo pasaba cerca cuando sentí mucho ruido y vine a ver lo que pasaba"- contesto el cazador sin pestañar, "Si como no, nos estaba siguiendo y por eso esta aquí"- dijo la joven Rima mirando al humano con una mirada fría.

"¿Eso no es importante ya o sí?"- dijo con molestia el cazador al ser descubierto, "¿Porque nos ayuda?"- dijo el rubio oji azul aun sosteniéndose del hombro de la vampiresa, "Simple esa escoria se lo merecía y ya"- dijo desviando su mirada el joven humano con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro. "Veo por cierto que de tal palo tal astilla eres como tu padre no un sanguinario"- comento mirando al vampiro peli-rojo que lo simplemente lo ignoro para ayudar a su compañera a sacar al rubio herido.

Tal como el cazador lo sugiriera contaron a las autoridades los sucedido argumentando que un grupo de nivel E habían atacado el lugar hiriendo a su amigo y causando la muerte del encargado del lugar, siendo quienes eran y al ser acompañados por un cazador activo que argumento ser testigo los oficiales aceptaron el relato como real sin investigar más allá el suceso. Los jóvenes nobles se retiraron escoltados por Kaito rumbo a la academia, el joven cazador no podía dejar de observar al frio vampiro peli-rojo preguntándose si realmente era un ser tan frio como se veía.

**Sede de la asociación de cazadores…**

Apenas amanecía cuando llego al lugar su nuevo presidente Hiroshi Tenkawa seguido de sus colaboradores camino por los enormes pasillos hasta llegar a su oficina donde tomo un gran números de papeles que debía revisar mientras esperaba que llegara la hora de ver de nuevo a su viejo compañero de armas Yagari Toga y descubrir el porqué de su visita al lugar, además que deseaba noticias de su viejo maestro Cross Kaien a quien esperaba poder ver muy pronto con ese pensamiento en su mente siguió su tarea.

Después de unos minutos Tanaka entro en su despacho para informarle que había llegado finalmente Yagari el castaño sonrió levantando su vista de los papeles para ordenarle que lo hiciera pasar a su oficina sin más demora. El otro de mala gana obedeció y fue en su busca para llevarlo a la oficina principal, al llegar al hall donde se encontraba el peli-negro le ordeno seguirlo y este lo obedeció puesto que no podía hacer otra cosa excepto avanzar para ver a su antiguo camarada.

Ni bien llego a la oficina entro para hallar al castaño muy concentrado en unos papeles, camino rápidamente hasta el escritorio y se sentó en una silla frente a este, "¿Y bien se puede saber para que me citaste?"- dijo serio el peli-negro cruzando sus brazos para apoyar su mentón en el. "¿Cómo estas Yagari yo también te extrañe y me puedes decir a que viniste a los archivos o debo adivinar"- dijo con seriedad el castaño mirando a los ojos del cazador frente a el que lo miro con molestia al saberse descubierto por el otro.

"Antes que nada ahórrate los juegos tontos y las burdas mentiras que a mí no puedes engañarme"- agrego mirándolo fríamente, cortando el argumento que el otro planeaba decir al saber que el hombre frente a él no bromeaba en sus palabras. "Vine tratando de encontrar respuestas a lo sucedido con Rido Kuran y el ex presidente de la asociación después de todo ellos parecían querernos hacer polvo, creo que merecemos saber el porqué ¿no crees?"- respondió Yagari con cierta rabia en su tono de voz.

"No creo que estas en todo tu derecho y ¿qué averiguaste?"- pregunto con curiosidad el castaño mirando a su viejo amigo, "Nada faltan archivos supongo que los destruyeron para cubrirse las espaldas"- contesto el otro bufando con molestia. "Quizás no solo que debas saber dónde buscar ¿no crees?"- respondió el oji-azul entregándole varias carpetas a Yagari, "Cuando termines de revisarlas déjalas allí y me dices si te sirvieron o no"- agrego saliendo de la oficina dejando al otro cazador muy confuso.

**Academia Cross…residencia de la luna…**

Kaname después de recibir el llamado del director que lo saco de su dulce descanso en compañía de su adorado peli-plata se dio un baño rápido para vestirse con su uniforme blanco de la clase nocturna y salir de su cuarto rumbo a la salida del dormitorio con cierta sensación molestándolo sin poder definir a ciencia cierta que era. Mientras Zero se despertó y busco a su adorado tormento pero no lo encontró a pesar de que su cuerpo le dolía se levanto rápidamente para darse un buen baño sin ser acosado por cierto castaño, al estar frente al espejo se sonrojo al ver las marcas que su pura sangre malcriado había dejado por todo su cuerpo marcándolo como suyo ante esa idea el pobre menor suspiro al saber que siempre pasaría eso con su cuerpo.

Se metió bajo el agua dejándola mojar toda su piel mientras jabonaba su cuerpo limpiándolo del sudor seco y de la esencia seca que aun manchaba su cuerpo, también trataba de quitar el aroma de su koi de su cuerpo pero por lo que veía eso serias imposible ya que el otro se había esforzado en lograr que no pudiera hacerlo, una vez terminara su baño se vistió con su uniforme blanco y salió del cuarto en busca de cierto demonio castaño para recriminarle su comportamiento posesivo. Para su sorpresa no lo encontró en ningún lugar por lo que decidió ir a ver a su gemelo para saber cómo estaba.

Ichiru había despertado un poco confuso por todo lo sucedido últimamente se dio un rápido baño y decidió escapar por la ventana para ir a pasear de esa manera esperaba aclarar sus ideas encontrando así una respuesta lógica a todo lo que venía sucediéndole desde hace unos días, como eran las primeras horas de la tarde todos los demás miembros de la clase nocturna debían estar dormidos o eso esperaba el menor de los Kiriyu no quería volver a enfrentarse al mayor de los Kuran pero de enserio necesitaba distraerse y pensar sin sentirse como animal atrapado.

Takuma se despertó muy temprano y se vistió, se asomo a la ventana y vio como el menor de los gemelos se escabullía rumbo al bosque de nuevo dio un gran suspiro para salir tras el saltando desde su ventana para no perder más tiempo del necesario. Kain se había despertado con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo al notar la ausencia de su primo lo había buscado por toda la academia sin resultado alguno, por lo que decidió pedir permiso a Ichijo de salir sorprendiéndose al verlo afuera desde una de las ventanas, mas al notar que estaba siguiendo al menor de los peli-plata rumbo al bosque "Aquí vamos de nuevo…" pensó dando un suspiro el noble peli-naranja.

"¡Kain!"- dijo un sorprendido peli-plata mirándolo con curiosidad al ver al noble despierto y levantado a esas horas, "¿Kiriyu-sama necesitaba algo?"- dijo girándose sorprendido el noble para mirar al pura sangre, "¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?"- pregunto curioso el ex prefecto arqueando una ceja. "Buscaba a mi primo pero no lo eh encontrado e iba a pedir permiso de salir al vicepresidente pero parece que tampoco esta"- respondió con un suspiro resignado el peli-naranja.

"Ya veo pues puedes salir yo le diré después a Kaname que te di permiso, pero no vuelvas a decirme así simplemente llámame Zero que no soy viejo para que me trates así"- respondió el mayor de los Kiriyu sacando una sonrisa divertida del noble que asintió para salir del lugar seguido por el ex prefecto que se dirigió al edificio de la academia en busca de su pareja mientras el peli-naranja tomaba la limousine rumbo a la ciudad, nadie sospechaba que eran observados por un grupo de niveles E que se habían adentrado en los territorios de la academia.

**Bosque alrededor de la academia…**

Siguieron por un rato ocultándose y acechando a Zero hasta que finalmente lo atacaron el ex prefecto se maldijo mentalmente por olvidar su arma en su cuarto, mientras les hacia frente como podía puesto que aun no sabía cómo usar su poderes si es que los tenía a duras penas lograba tenerlos a raya gracias a su velocidad de reacción y algunos conjuros de cazador.

Un poco más lejos de allí Ichiru y Takuma se enfrentaban a otro grupo de niveles E cerca del lago con dificultad debido a que el peli-plata menor no llevaba ningún arma consigo para poder hacerle frente a esos seres por lo que el noble debía protegerlo ya que con solo conjuros no era de mucha ayuda aun así ambos trataban de eliminar a esos seres.

La pelea por parte de ambos gemelos se les hacía por momentos difícil por no poder tener sus armas consigo aunque ninguno de los dos se dejaría vencer fácilmente ambos habían sido entrenados muy bien y aunque el uso de conjuros no era la mejor forma de pelear lograban destruir a varios de esos seres con ellos.

**Oficina de Cross…**

En la oficina del director Cross el ex cazador charlaba tranquilamente con el nuevo pura sangre cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su plática "Pasa Kuran-sama"- dijo amablemente el rubio cenizo dejando entrar al mayor de los Kuran a su oficina que al abrir la puerta para entrar quedo en shock al ver al peli-plata frente a Cross. "Kuran-sama es un placer conocerlo personalmente al fin me llamo Akio Kitagawa y soy el nuevo presidente del consejo de ancianos"- dijo amablemente el mayor dando una leve reverencia al castaño que lo miraba con seriedad.

"Un placer conocerlo Kitagawa-domo"- respondió Kaname tratando de reponerse de la sorpresa mirando al hombre frente a él, "Kitagawa-sama desea conocer mejor la academia puesto que el apoya nuestra idea de coexistencia"- dijo un sonriente Cross cortando el silencio reinante. "Sera un placer para mi enseñarle el lugar"- respondió el castaño justo antes de que un miedo inundara su alma y el olor de la sangre de su adorado peli-plata lo golpeara dando de lleno en sus sentidos. Sin decir nada y sin esperar un segundo salió hecho una ráfaga del lugar rumbo al bosque en busca de su pareja.

El pura sangre mayor abrió con sorpresa sus ojos al sentir el aroma de la sangre golpear su sentidos ese aroma era igual al de su hija corrió detrás del castaño seguido por un aturdido Cross hasta llegar a donde un herido Zero peleaba con grupo de niveles E, el castaño furioso ataco con su poder a esos seres sin importarle ser visto libero su poder volviéndolos añicos mientras abrazaba a su herida pareja sobre protectoramente.

"Hay más de esos seres y Ichiru esta cerca"- dijo cansado el ex prefecto haciendo que los mayores buscaran las auras de esos seres para ir tras ellos y exterminarlos, Kaname cargo en sus brazos a su pareja para llevarlo junto a él ya que su obstinado ex prefecto no quería irse sin ver que todos estuvieran bien mas al sentir la presencia de su hermano cerca de esa creaturas. El pura sangre peli-plata escucho confuso el nombre del gemelo muerto del joven vampiro nivel D pero no le sorprendió escuchar que estuviera vivo puesto que al parecer había un gran misterio sobre esos gemelos después de todo el joven frente a el olía como su hija y su rostro era casi su viva imagen.

Llegaron adonde el menor de los Kiriyu peleaba junto a Ichijo contra los niveles E viendo como el peli-plata menor caía al piso después de recibir un ataque de unos esos seres sin poder evitarlo la mente del pura sangre mayor reacciono con gran violencia saltando frente a esos seres para atacarlos con su poder y sus garras al ver la imagen de su hija en el piso a punto de ser víctima de esas fieras. En cuestión de minutos no quedaba ni un solo rastro de esas creaturas solo una mancha carmesí frente a los vampiros que se mantenían en silencio.

"Me disculpo Cross-san yo no debí actuar de esa manera"- dijo el pura sangre peli-plata recuperando después de unos minutos la cordura bajo la mirada asombrada de los jóvenes Kiriyu que no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, "Descuide no fue su culpa y gracias por salvar a mis hijos"- respondió el ex cazador con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. "De nada y por cierto Kuran-sama quisiera poder hablar con usted más tarde si fuera posible"- dijo serio Akio mirando a la pareja detrás de el, "Claro será un placer después de que arreglemos lo de su hospedaje en los dormitorios de la luna vendré por usted a la oficina del director si le parece bien"- pregunto amablemente el castaño.

"Me parece bien yo lo esperare con Cross-san de paso terminamos nuestra charla ¿le parece bien? "- respondió el peli-plata mirando al ex cazador que asintió. "Bien hasta dentro un rato entonces"- agrego para marcharse con el director rumbo al edificio de la academia dejando a los jóvenes vampiros solos y confusos por los acontecimientos. Después de unos minutos los cuatro regresaron al dormitorio de la luna para poder curar a los menores y ver que no hubiera problemas con el resto del dormitorio por la sangre derramada, al llegar vieron detenerse la limousine que traía de regreso a los nobles del círculo interior del castaño de la ciudad junto al cazador peli-rojo.

"¡Zero!¿Qué demonios te paso?"- dijo el cazador bajando rápidamente del vehículo al ver a su amigo herido para acercarse a este a pesar de la mirada asesina del pura sangre castaño, "Un grupo de niveles E entro a la academia y nos atacaron en el bosque"- respondió el ex prefecto suspirando con cierta molestia al recordar su olvido. "En lugar de andar paseando deberías hacer tu trabajo de cazador y vigilar la academia"- siseo con desdén el castaño sorprendiendo a todos los presentes, "Yo no tengo obligaciones contigo chupa sangre arrogante"- respondió con rabia el cazador sacando su arma.

"Ya basta no es momento para hacer berrinche ya todo está bien"- dijo Zero mirando ambos con molestia, "Por favor Kaito revisa que no haya más escondidos por allí o atacaran a los alumnos del dormitorio del sol"- agrego mirando a su ex compañero de armas que suspiro y asintió para marcharse a cumplir con el pedido de su amigo. "¿Muy bien y que te sucedió Aidou porque estas herido?"- dijo preocupado el joven peli-plata al oler la sangre que aun salía del interior del herido cuerpo del noble rubio de ojos azules que permanecía en silencio.

…**continuara…**

Notas finales:

Espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo como se abran dado cuenta la actualización me temo que va ser un poco alejada una de otra espero sepan perdonar pero con mi trabajo es lo único que puedo ofrecerles lo lamento y espero sigan gustando de esta historia, y me lo hagan saber con sus reviews sin más hasta el próximo capitulo sayonara.


	13. Capitulo trece: espirales de Insegurida

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Notas: **

Z: muy bien aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que sea de su agrado y aclarar con él las dudas que tenían y que una de mis lectoras me hizo saber muchísimas gracias a todos lo que leen mis fics y gracias a los que se toman un tiempito en escribirme su opinión por sus lindos reviews. También quiero aprovechar para felicitar a todas las escritoras que escriben los maravillosos fic que eh leído para inspirarme sin más los dejo con el capitulo.

**Capitulo trece: espirales de Inseguridad**

**Residencia de la luna…**

"¿Muy bien y que te sucedió Aidou porque estas herido?"- pregunto preocupado el joven peli-plata al oler la sangre que aun salía del interior del herido cuerpo del noble rubio de ojos azules que permanecía en silencio. "Yo…yo estoy bien no se preocupe por mi"- respondió sin mirarlo el noble, "¡No vengas con eso a ti te sucedió algo no puedes engañarme!"- dijo preocupado el joven peli-plata mirando con molestia al rubio que escondía su mirada de ambos sangre puras. "Déjalo Zero el nos dirá cuando esté listo"- comento Kaname tomando su hombro para que lo mirara, "Por favor Kiriyu-sama téngale paciencia el no quiere molestarlos es solo que necesita tiempo para asimilar lo sucedido"- comento Kain confuso y triste por haberle fallado a su primo miserablemente.

"¡Cómo desees Aidou! pero recuerda que si no necesitas estaremos para ti "- dijo Zero para caminar rumbo a su cuarto seguido por Kaname, Takuma miraba a Shiki que aun tenía en su ropa un leve aroma a sangre desconocida para él, pero lo peor fue que el noto como el cazador peli-rojo miraba a su niño y no le gusto para nada, tenía que averiguar ¿qué paso? y el ¿por qué de que el cazador estuviera junto a ellos?, Además su pequeño tenía en sus ojos cierta tristeza que de seguro era culpa de ese sujeto, con esos pensamientos en su mente el rubio seguía mirando fijamente al menor peli-rojo.

"¡Ichijo-sempai quiero ir a mi cuarto puede bajarme ya!"- dijo con cierta molestia en su tono de voz Ichiru ya que había notado la intensa mirada del rubio sobre el vampiro peli-rojo y por alguna razón eso le causaba ciertas sensaciones de molestia que no lograba entender del todo. El quería que esos ojos verdes solo estuvieran sobre él y no sobre nadie más, ante ese pensamiento el peli-plata menor se asusto porque él no podía pensar así sobre ese vampiro el solo podía amar a Shizuka-sama aunque ella no estuviera más a su lado ¿verdad?, Porque ella era la única dueña de su corazón ¿verdad?, el joven se sentía perdido ante cada nuevo pensamiento que inundaban su mente formando un torbellino de confusión que amenazaba con devorarlo completo.

El noble oji-verde regreso a la realidad al escuchar la dulce voz de su lindo angelito peli-plata llamarlo "Si claro Ichi "- respondió sin darse cuenta de sus palabras haciendo que todos lo miraran como si tuviera tres cabezas en su cuerpo, acomodo mejor al menor en sus brazos para subir las escaleras cargándolo como si fueran una pareja recién casada para llevarlo a su cuarto sin soltarlo ni un minuto, por su parte Ichiru en lugar de reclamar se dejo cargar y oculto su rostro en el cuello del rubio escondiendo un leve rubor que se apodero de sus mejillas por sentir como el mayor lo llamaba por su apodo, para después llevarlo cargando con tanto cuidado y cariño a su cuarto le gustaba el sentirse tan especial para alguien.

Kain tomo a su primo en brazos para llevarlo a su cuarto "¡Kain! ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame no es necesario yo…yo puedo caminar solo!"- dijo con un leve rubor y pequeño temblor en su cuerpo el rubio oji azul puesto que a pesar de saber que estaba a salvo con su primo y amigos no podía evitar sentir miedo por todo lo que sucedió en ese lugar con el peli-negro, Hanabusa miro a Shiki y la verdad jamás pensó ver a su amigo haciendo algo como lo vio ese día, nunca creyó que él fuera capaz de matar de una forma tan brutal como lo había hecho con Fukuyama no solo lo había matado si no que siguió hasta volverlo una masa deforme de huesos y sangre como si quisiera eliminar de este mundo hasta el mas mínimo rastro de su existencia, acaso Shiki odiaba al peli-negro era imposible si ni se conocían o ¿si se conocían?, con ese pensamiento en su mente el rubio no noto como su primo abría la puerta del cuarto para poder recostarlo en su cama suavemente.

Rima y Shiki entraron después de los demás "¿Shiki estas bien?"- pregunta la vampiresa rubia de ojos azules a su amigo que tenía una mirada cargada de tristeza, "Si Rima descuida, ¿será que tienes más pokis para mí?"- respondió el joven mirándola con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. "Creo que si en mi cuarto debo tener otro paquete"- comento la chica para tomar la mano de su amigo y guiarlo a su cuarto en busca de la dichosa golosina. Subieron lentamente las escaleras en silencio, la vampiresa sin saber que decir y el joven simplemente no deseaba hablar con nadie él en realidad solo deseaba ir a su cuarto para poder recostarse en su cama e intentar descansar, olvidar quien era y todo lo que su vida era desde que nació. Después de recibir la bolsa con su golosina se despidió de su amiga para ir solo a su cuarto.

Seiren, Ruka y Yuuki observaron la escena desde el gran salón llenas de curiosidad, confusión y algo de miedo al notar los rostros tristes de sus amigos sin saber ¿cómo podían ayudarlos? o ¿Qué les había sucedido?, las tres se miraron y suspiraron para regresar a su tarea de ayudar a controlar la sed de los alumnos de la clase de noche provocada por el olor de la sangre derramada un rato antes. Después de un rato las tres lograron tranquilizar a todos y los mandaron a sus cuartos a descansar pues ellas también debían descansar ya que ese día había sido un verdadero desastre.

…**Cuarto de Kaname y Zero…**

Después de un rato llegaron al cuarto del castaño y ambos entraron en el, Zero no sabía cómo empezar a preguntarle a Kaname todas las dudas que tenía en ese momento y es que no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar. El castaño por su parte aun no terminaba de digerir todo lo sucedido en esa mañana, tarde o la hora del día que fuera puesto que en ese momento le daba igual solo le importaba una cosa y eso era que casi pierde a su ángel por culpa de unos estúpidos niveles E que no deberían haber estado ni a cinco milésimas de su ángel, lo cual lo ponía de malas primero porque se supone que ese idiota cazador sirva para evitar esos peligros, segundo porque esos bichos debieron ser creados por alguien que quizás trataba de eliminarlos.

"Kaname"- llamo el menor al castaño tratando de llamar su atención, "Deberías darte un baño Zero"- fue la respuesta automática que salió de la boca del pura sangre que dejo sorprendido al ex cazador que suspiro al notar que el otro parecías estar perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que era una pérdida de tiempo intentar preguntarle nada en ese momento, se giro para ir a meterse al baño donde se quito toda la ropa sucia con sudor y sangre para llenar la tina y sumergirse en ella tratando de calmar la extraña ansiedad que invadía en ese momento su alma.

El pura sangre castaño camino hasta su sillón negro de cuero donde se recostó poniendo sus brazo sobre sus ojos cubriéndolo mientras cerraba sus ojos con pesadez y incertidumbre recordando todo lo vivido ya eran dos las oportunidades en las que casi pierde a su ángel.

…**Flash back…**

Acaban de terminar la pelea con Rido el mayor de los Kuran terminaba de preparar su equipaje mientras tomaba en su mano una vieja foto que Yuuki le regalara en ella aparecía las pequeña castaña junto a Zero con su nuevo uniforme de la academia Cross la foto la había tomado Wataka Sayori por pedido de la castaña justo en un momento donde cierto peli-plata estaba suficientemente distraído como para que ambas jóvenes tomaran la foto sin que este ocultara su rostro de alguna forma como en cada foto que Kaien intentara tomarles año tras año.

"Mi Zero no quiero dejarte pero después de lo sucedido es lo mejor solo será una semana ese tiempo te daré para que te calmes y luego de ese tiempo regresare por ti, veré que Yuuki aprenda a tomar su lugar como la princesa sangre pura que es, con la ayuda de todos seguro lo lograra pero te juro que yo no me voy a rendir hasta que estés a mi lado mi ángel"- dijo suavemente el castaño acariciando con amor la imagen de cierto cazador gruñón mientras suspiraba como colegiala enamorada terminando de preparar sus maletas para salir en busca de su hermana menor.

Después de unos minutos de caminar se reunió con los nobles en la puerta del edificio de la academia donde lo esperaban cargando cada uno su maleta para acompañarlo, minutos después llegaron Cross junto a su pequeña hermana que termino de despedirse del ex cazador que también se despidió con tristeza de cada uno de ellos, aunque Kaname casi no prestaba mucha atención a las palabras del mayor mientras sus ojos buscaban con esperanza la figura del joven prefecto para verlo aunque sea una vez más antes de marcharse del lugar por una tortuosa semana en la que no podría ver a su bello ángel aunque sea de lejos.

Dio una sonrisa fingida al ex cazador y termino de despedirse de él, para girarse y comenzar a caminar junto a su grupo fuera de la academia, pero de repente Kaname sintió un inmenso dolor en su corazón, un vacío tan profundo que amenazaba con tragárselo. No tardó en darse cuenta que su origen era el lazo de sangre que tenía con el cazador, miró a su hermana. "Yuuki, tú y los demás espérenme aquí, ya regreso, no me sigan por favor" - dijo mientras corría a velocidad vampírica hacia la academia.

Al llegar al viejo y derruido gimnasio la imagen que vio lo lleno de terror el prefecto tenía su bloody rose apuntando a su cabeza y estaba a punto de jalar del gatillo, con velocidad vampírica llego en milésimas al lado del menor para tomar su mano y desviar hacia el aire el disparo. Luego Kaname apretó con fuerza su mano para quitarle la pistola de su mano y lanzarla lejos, mirando con rabia el arma con deseos de fundirla hasta que no quedaran rastros de su existencia, luego miró al prefecto con furia y miedo.

"estúpido, idiota, insensato, ¿quién diría que eras un maldito cobarde Kiriyu?" - siseó furioso. "¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar hacer esto después de que te salve maldito idiota?" - agregó con rabia mal contenida el pura sangre torciéndole el brazo al cazador. "¿Tan poco valoras tú maldita existencia qué prefieres huir por la salida fácil y lastimar a los que te quieren Kiriyu?, esperaba más de ti maldito cobarde, si tanto deseas morir lo hubieras dicho pero antes me pagaras lo que me debes" - dijo el pura sangre para pegar su rostro en el cuello del prefecto y morderlo con salvajismo en el mismo lugar que Shizuka Hio lo hiciera.

Kaname escucho como Zero gritaba y reaccionó al sentir su sangre, pero era tan deliciosa, aunque podía sentir el miedo y la confusión en el prefecto, eso significaba que el cabezota no quería morir, eso era bueno aunque de repente sintió una enorme energía emerger del cuerpo del prefecto un aroma y sabor diferente se hicieron presentes en la sangre del cazador, de repente todo el gimnasio estalló volando por los aires. El pura sangre liberó al cazador justo a tiempo para crear una barrera que lo protegiera a él y al cazador de los efectos de la explosión.

…**End flash back…**

Abrió sus ojos para sentarse ya más calmado quien hubiera dicho que ese día en que él creía tener que pasar una desagradable semana sin su adorado ángel todo el mundo de ellos dos fuera a cambiar tan drásticamente, aunque él no tiene quejas desde ese día tiene a su hermoso peli-plata a su lado y eso no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo aunque suene cruel. El era feliz junto a su Zero y este también por lo menos eso le dijo en más de una ocasión el menor, con eso era suficiente para él, el resto del mundo podía irse directo al infierno por él. El castaño tomo el teléfono para ordenar a los sirvientes que prepararan dos cuartos para su invitado y su chofer, en cuestión de minutos ya todo estaba listo para recibir a los nuevos huéspedes.

Kaname se levanto de su sillón para caminar rumbo a su ventana para mirar hacia el exterior pensativo sobre todo lo sucedido y la reacción del hombre que ahora estaba con el director Cross, el parecido entre ellos era sumamente espeluznante por ello quizás hubiera una posibilidad de que el destino le hubiera dado la respuesta del origen de los gemelos de la forma más irónica. Como dijeran los humanos se las puso frente a sus narices aunque no era del todo seguro era una posibilidad de casi un cien por ciento o una muy enorme coincidencia, en pocas horas esperaba averiguarlo.

…**Cuarto de Ichiru…**

Después de unos minutos Takuma llego al cuarto del menor de los Kiriyu abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad para acercarse a la cama del menor y depositarlo con mucho cuidado en el mullido colchón como si tuviera miedo de que se pudiera romper en mil pedazos si no tenia cuidado. Ichiru miraba sonrojado al rubio cuando lo deposito en el colchón y su esbelta figura quedo sobre su cuerpo con sus rostros a solo unos centímetros de distancia, puesto que el menor aun tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor mirándolo como en un trance.

Poco a poco ambos acercaron mas sus rostros hasta que sus labios se unieron en un casto beso que duro unos minutos, el menor abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer, y el rubio se sentía en el cielo después de besar esos dulces labios de su ángel aunque fuera un beso breve había sido maravilloso. Se separaron mirándose mutuamente sin decir ni una palabra, "Bueno ya me voy"- dijo el noble rubio sin saber muy bien que debía decir pues por la mirada confusa en los ojos de su ángel notaba que este estaba muy incomodo por lo que opto por fingir que nada paso y salir del cuarto.

"No te vayas Taku"- susurro débilmente el menor aferrándose de la manga de su camisa como si de un niño pequeño se tratara, el rubio lo miro confuso sin saber que debía hacer, es decir el deseaba seguir a su lado pero por otra parte notaba que el otro no estaba muy seguro de lo que realmente quería y él no quería presionarlo ni nada por el estilo, "¿Estás seguro Ichi?"- pregunto dudoso el noble. "Si por favor Taku aunque sea hasta que me duerma"- respondió el menor con ojitos de cachorrito desvalido y tono suplicante, "Esta bien Ichi"- respondió el rubio sonriéndole con cariño para sentarse en la cama al lado del menor que sonrió para después de unos minutos cerrar sus ojos sin soltar la manga del otro. Después de unos minutos finalmente se durmió profundamente agotado por todo lo sucedido y la confusión que embargaba tanto su mente como su corazón.

Una vez que el menor finalmente se durmió el rubio suspiro para levantarse de su lugar y encaminarse a la salida del cuarto, "Descansa mi bello ángel yo cuidare siempre de ti"- susurro antes de salir del cuarto lo mejor era que fuera a su cuarto a ver a su niño para averiguar que tenia y porque ese cazador lo miraba de esa forma, mas le convenía a ese humano no acercarse a su niño, ni a su angelito ya que el cuidaría de ellos para que nada ni nadie los lastimara de nuevo.

…**Cuarto de Shiki y Takuma…**

Después de unos minutos el rubio por fin llego a su cuarto al entrar miro la cama de su niño para verlo recostado allí al parecer profundamente dormido cosa que lo extraño puesto que el menor casi nunca se dormía a esas horas y menos solo ya que últimamente parecía sufrir de pesadillas del tiempo en que el desgraciado de Rido usara su cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco, ¡maldito mal nacido! Lastimo mucho a su niño a pesar de que era su hijo lo trato siempre como si fuera solo un juguete manipulable.

El rubio no podía entender como un niño tan maravilloso como su peli-rojo podía ser hijo del desgraciado de Rido Kuran se acerco a su niño para quitarle los zapatos, tomo unas colchas para cubrirlo con ellas, con sus dedos acomodo unos mechones rebeldes de su cabello rojo que caían sobre sus parpados cerrados cubriendo parte de ese hermoso rostro que a él le gustaba observar mientras su niño dormía. Después de eso el noble fue hacia su baño a ponerse su pijama para acostarse a descansar este día había sido muy pesado y aun tenía unas horas para descansar antes de tener que ir a clase con los demás.

…**Cuarto de Aidou y Kain…**

Después de recostar el cuerpo de su primo en el mullido colchón de su cama el peli-naranja fue al baño a preparar la tina con agua caliente para su primo, el menor lo miraba en silencio pues no sabía cómo explicarle a su primo lo sucedido y en realidad no es algo que desee contarle a nadie, prefería olvidar todo y que nadie le pregunte que sucedió. "Necesito bañarme muy bien"- susurro débilmente y intento ponerse de pie pero un dolor en su parte baja lo hizo cambiar de idea.

El peli-naranja ya había llenado la tina y hasta le había puesto las esencias que tanto le gustaban a su primo para que este disfrutara más de su baño, con todo listo decidió regresar al cuarto donde su primo aun debería estar esperándolo. Miro a su primo y se acerco, "Yo ya te hacia listo para darte un baño, ¿necesitas ayuda con tu ropa?"- pregunto el mayor para poner su mano en su hombro, este al sentir el contacto empezó a temblar sin poder evitarlo, quito la mano de su primo de un solo golpe.

Kain miraba sorprendido la reacción de su primo sin saber cómo debía reaccionar ya que su primo lo miraba con los ojos llenos de confusión casi tan sorprendido como él, el rubio no entendía porque su cuerpo actuaba de esa forma, el sabía que su primo solo deseaba ayudarle pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y menos ahora que su primo tiembla como gelatina cada vez que alguien le rozaba su cuerpo de alguna forma. El mayor suspiro pesadamente mientras pensaba como haría para ayudarle a su primo a superar ese extraño trauma mental se alejo de él unos pasos.

"Hanabusa ya tienes lista la tina yo iré a buscarte algo de comer y tomar ya regreso"- dijo el peli-naranja desviando su mirada y saliendo del cuarto, dejando en el a un rubio confundido y apesadumbrado por no poder evitar que su cuerpo reaccione así ya que cualquier toque le recuerda las asquerosas manos del maldito de Fukuyama en su cuerpo, suspiro y se encamino al baño para quitarse la ropa para arrojarla al cesto de basura antes de meter su cuerpo en la tina con agua caliente para lavar su cuerpo.

Tomo el jabón y la esponja para refregar su piel una e otra vez tratando de limpiar los rastros de ese desgraciado de su cuerpo, su piel empezó a enrojecer por la fuerza con la que lo hacía, siguió haciéndolo durante un rato mientras calientes lagrimas llenas de dolor y miedo caían por sus mejillas para terminar mezclándose con el agua de la tina. Fuera del cuarto Kain tenía su espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras se auto reprendía por fallarle a su primo, se maldecía por no haber estado con él para protegerlo de ese desgraciado de Fukuyama.

De repente sintió una cálida caricia en su rostro al mirar de donde provenía se encontró con unos cabellos castaños claros y unos ojos miel que lo miraban con dulzura e entendimiento, la joven lo abrazo y él respondió el abrazo escondiendo el rostro en su hombro "¡Gracias Ruka!"- dijo casi en un susurro el joven dejando que sus lagrimas cayeran libres mientras ella acariciaba suavemente su espalda para reconfortarlo.

…**Residencia de la luna…**

Ana la ama de llaves del dormitorio tenia a todas las sirvientas trabajando a toda velocidad preparando los cuartos de ambos huéspedes, una vez estuvieron listas ambas habitaciones fue a la cocina a supervisar que estuviera listo el desayuno para la hora en que todos los alumnos despertaran para asistir a sus clases, Akira miraba la escena con cierta diversión hasta que la mujer le ordeno ponerse a ayudar y el obedeció sabía que era mejor no hacerla enojar por lo que se puso a ayudar.

…**Ciudad…estación del tren…**

Hacía muy poco que acababa de salir de la asociación portando consigo varias carpetas con papeles que con solo darle un vistazo lo habían dejado con la boca abierta, nunca imagino hasta donde había llegado la locura de Rido Kuran hasta el punto donde había destrozado a tantos inocentes cegado solo por su deseo de poder. Yagari esperaba ansioso el próximo tren que lo llevaría de regreso a la ciudad cercana a la academia Cross ya ansiaba estar en ella después de todo lo sucedido ese lugar era lo más cercano a un hogar que podía llegar a tener.

Cuando finalmente llego el tren lo abordo ansioso para ir a una de las cabinas privadas y sentarse a descansar unos minutos, antes de seguir leyendo los documentos que llevaba con él para mostrárselos a Cross y Zero sobre los posibles orígenes de ambos gemelos. Aun le costaba creer que los Kiriyu le hubieran ocultado la verdad de los orígenes de los pequeños ni que inventaran toda la historia de que los pequeños eran suyos. El cazador saco un nuevo cigarrillo y lo puso en su boca para tratar de calmar un poco su ansiedad sobre todo este asunto que aun le costaba creer que fuera verdad.

…**Oficina de Cross…**

"Mire esta foto es de cuando mi linda Yuuki y mi precioso Zero empezaron a ir juntos a la escuela primaria"- decía un sonriente Kaien mostrándole un álbum de fotografías al vampiro sangre pura que sonreía divertido al ver que el menor peli-plata aparecía cubriendo su rostro en casi todas las fotos con alguna cosa arruinando así la foto. "Esta es de cuando fuimos a pasear un domingo a la pista de patinaje"- agregaba el ex cazador señalando otra foto en la cual se podía ver a una pequeña castaña muy sonriente al lado de un niño cuya cara estaba cubierta con una bufanda blanca como si fuera una momia.

El sangre pura no podía dejar de reír mas con cada foto al ver todas las ocurrencias del pequeño para evitar salir en ellas," Parece ser que Kiriyu-kun no era muy fotogénico que digamos"- argumento con diversión y calidez Akio acariciando suavemente cada foto casi de forma automática sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía cosa que el director si noto pero decidió fingir que no había notado nada. "No, nunca fue muy apegado a las fotografías"- respondió Cross suspirando pesadamente, "Nunca logre tomarle una fotografía donde el sonriera o por lo menos saliera su rostro"- agrego asiendo un puchero ante la mirada divertida del otro.

"Esta es la única foto en la que Zero aparece normalmente fue tomada por una amiga de mi pequeña Yuuki el primer día de clases aquí en la academia Cross"- conto el ex cazador en modo chibi mientras señalaba la foto, "Ya veo se nota que no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser prefecto verdad"- comento el pura sangre mirando fijamente la imagen frente a sus ojos. "No él nunca estuvo de acuerdo en ello, ¿pero cómo lo sabe?"- pregunto sorprendido Kaien mirando al sangre pura. "Me lo dicen sus ojos"- respondió tranquilamente señalando la fotografía.

"Vaya que es una persona muy observadora"- dijo Cross tomando de su te, "Después de vivir tanto como yo uno aprende a hacerlo para poder anticiparse a los movimientos de sus enemigos"- respondió con cierta tristeza en su tono de voz mientras dejaba la taza de té frente a él en la mesa. Después de eso ambos siguieron charlando un poco mas hasta que el teléfono sonó para avisar que ya estaba todo listo para recibir al sangre pura en los dormitorios de la luna, una vez que colgó el teléfono Cross se levanto de su asiento para escoltar a su invitado hasta allí.

Ambos salieron de su oficina y caminaron por los pasillos mientras el director aprovechaba para mostrarle el lugar, explicándole como se llevaba a cabo los turnos de ambas clases para evitar problemas entre los alumnos humanos y los alumnos vampiros. Salieron del edificio para caminar por el sendero que cada noche recorrían los alumnos del turno nocturno para asistir a sus clases en el edificio de la academia, hasta que finalmente llegaron a los portones de la residencia que no tardaron en abrirse para darles paso al interior.

…**Continuara…**

**Notas finales:**

Z: perdón por las demoras y espero disfrutaran del capítulo, perdonen las demoras pero no lo pude evitar mi tiempo libre es limitado así que escribo lo mas que puedo de noche pero el cansancio mata mi inspiración sin más me despido hasta el próximo capítulo y espero sepan disculpar mis demoras.

Hasta el próximo capi sayonara.


	14. Chapter 14: Sentimientos confusos

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Notas: **

bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y perdonen las nuevas demoras gracias a todos los que leen este fic, espero no defraudarlos con este capi sin mas que inicie el capitulo

** -0-0-0-**

**Capitulo catorce: Sentimientos confusos.**

** -0-0-0-**

**…Dormitorio de la luna…**

Akio Kitagawa y su chofer ingresaron a la residencia de la luna para ir cada uno a sus respectivos dormitorios para poder descansar un rato, el sangre pura recorría los pasillos admirando el lugar en el que al parecer podría encontrar lo que quizás venia buscando desde hace mucho tiempo, después de unos minutos llego al que según la joven ama de llaves seria su cuarto en la residencia le agradeció a la joven su ayuda y ingreso en el cuarto para recostarse en la gran cama a descansar un poco antes de reunirse con el líder del dormitorio Kuran Kaname para descubrir si sus sospechas eran reales.

**…Cuarto de Rima…**

La joven vampiresa estaba descansando cuando sintió unos golpes en su puerta se levanto rápidamente para ir a ver quién era, al abrir se sorprendió al ver que el que golpeaba era Takuma Ichijou, "¿Qué sucede Ichijou-sempai?"- pregunto curiosa la rubia oji azul dejándolo pasar. "Perdón por no dejarte descansar Rima pero necesito saber que fue lo que paso con ustedes el día de hoy ya que Shiki parecía no estar muy bien cuando regreso"- respondió el joven rubio entrando al cuarto de la joven que lo miro con alivio al ver que no era la única que se preocupaba de su joven amigo. La joven le indico que se sentara para sentarse también en uno de los sillones para relatarle todo lo sucedido ese día.

**…Relato…**

Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana cuando ambos jóvenes habían ingresado al salón del hotel donde se haría la nueva sesión fotográfica junto a otros modelos esperaban su turno cuando vieron como un joven rubio de ojos azules preguntaba por ellos a pesar de que no lo conocían ambos decidieron ver porque los buscaba tan desesperado pues se notaba en su mirada que estaba desesperado por algún motivo. El joven se presento como Kyo Sumí empleado de la biblioteca vampírica a cargo de Danjuro Fukuyama, el joven conto ambos chicos lo que había descubierto de su jefe después de que este lo atacara y violara en el edificio de la biblioteca.

Les explico que este tenía planeado atacar al joven Hanabusa Aidou y como se había enterado que ellos eran amigos de este había tomado la decisión de venir a decirles del peligro que estaba acechando a su amigo para que le advirtieran de que no debía estar a solas en la biblioteca. Ambos jóvenes habían visto como su amigo entraba al edificio y decidieron ir para prevenirlo del peligro salieron del salón rápidamente en dirección a la gran biblioteca seguidos por cierto cazador peli-rojo que los había seguido a la ciudad, desde que salieron de la academia.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al lugar y notaron que estaba cerrado y al parecer vacio, ambos recordaron las palabras del joven por lo que usaron sus poderes para abrir la puerta e ingresar al edificio sintieron ruidos leves provenientes del segundo piso, por lo que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia allí, al llegar se encontraron con una escena que jamás pensaron ver en su vida, vieron como Aidou se encontraba siendo violado por el peli-negro con saña mientras gritaba lleno de dolor y miedo.

Shiki cortó levemente su dedo para crear una espada con su sangre y se acerco rápidamente al peli-negro para atacarlo con esta clavándosela en el pecho desde su espalda logrando así que este liberara a Aidou para defenderse y atacarnos yo intente derribarlo pero no logre el me lanzo contra una pared, entonces Shiki creó su látigo de sangre y lo ataco con él hasta que lo destrozo. Ambos ayudamos a Hanabusa a vestirse y justo después llego el joven Takamiya.

Gracias a él logramos ocultar la verdad de lo sucedido, aunque él fue un poco desagradable al decirle a Shiki…"Veo por cierto que de tal palo tal astilla eres como tu padre no un sanguinario"… y aunque él no lo dijera estoy segura que eso debió dolerle mucho ya que como sabes el no es como su padre, ese sujeto era un monstruo incapaz de amar a nadie, una bestia que solo se movía por la codicia y la locura.

**…Fin del relato…**

"Si lo sé Rima, entonces eso fue lo que sucedió"- dijo el rubio con cierta molestia por lo último que la joven le contara, "¡Pobre Hanabusa!, descuida yo hablare con Shiki cuando despierte para que no haga caso a las palabras de ese cazador "- agrego Takuma para levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la puerta saliendo del cuarto de la joven para regresar a su cuarto, sintiéndose muy molesto por lo que había sucedido entre su niño y el idiota del cazador peli rojo que se había atrevido a decirle esas horribles palabras a su lindo niño.

Por mas amigo que fuera de Zero el no pensaba permitir que ese idiota cazador volviera a meterse con sus dos protegidos, mira que primero se había propasado con su lindo angelito peli-plata y ahora lastimaba a su niño no si ese Kaito se estaba buscando que lo mandara a volar sin paracaídas, ni avión con ese pensamiento Takuma regreso a su cuarto.

**…Cuarto de Ruka…**

Kain se encontraba recostado en la cama de la castaña mientras esta acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos tranquilamente después de que este se desahogará con ella de todo lo que sentía finalmente se había quedado profundamente dormido en el cuarto de esta que no sabía que pensar de lo que había escuchado, el rubio oji azul podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza a veces pero no se merecía pasar por lo sucedido y lo peor era que ninguno de ellos sabia como podía ayudarlo pues solo este sabía lo que se sentía.

Miro al joven durmiente con cariño y acerco su rostro al de este para besar suavemente su mejilla, después de tomar algo de ropa para cambiarse entro al baño para refrescarse dejando que el joven siguiera durmiendo tranquilo en su cama.

**…Cuarto de Aidou y Kain…**

Después de un largo tiempo finalmente Aidou salió de la tina para secar su cuerpo a pesar de ser vampiro la fuerza con la que este tallo su piel había dejado marcas rojizas por la irritación en varias partes de su cuerpo su piel le ardía por los leves cortes que el mismo provoco al frotar de mas, cubrió su cuerpo con una bata antes de regresar al cuarto para hallarse completamente solo. Suspiro con tristeza al no ver a su primo esperándolo, aunque era mejor así no sabría como soportar la mirada de su primo ya que estaba sucio por culpa de ese desgraciado de Fukuyama jamás podría estar con alguien de nuevo…ese pensamiento inundo su mente y su alma con una enorme tristeza.

Tomo una pijama y se la puso para recostarse en su cama abrazando sus piernas poniéndose en posición fetal, cerro sus ojos para tratar de descansar pero su mente le jugaba en contra ni bien lo hacía imágenes de lo sucedido se agolpaban en su mente para torturarlo. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de miedo nuevamente mientras sus ojos derramaban mas lagrimas, rápidamente se levanto para vestirse y salir huyendo de su cuarto buscando una manera de calmar su miedo aunque sea por algunos minutos. Camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que conducían al recibidor para bajar por ellas tratando de no ser visto por nadie mientras escapaba de la residencia hacia el bosque.

**…Ciudad…**

Después de un par de horas de viaje en tren Yagari finalmente llego a la ciudad bajo rápidamente con todo su equipaje para apresurarse en regresar a la academia al llegar a la puerta de la estación tomo un taxi, mientras este comenzaba su recorrido el cazador peli-negro noto que había mucho revuelo en la puerta de la gran biblioteca de los vampiros llevado por la curiosidad Yagari le pregunto al chofer del taxi si no sabía el porqué del escándalo y este le relato que al parecer el bibliotecario había sido asesinado por alguna pandilla peligrosa. El peli-negro escucho atentamente todo el relato del chofer sobre lo que las autoridades de la ciudad habían informado sobre el suceso mientras seguían su viaje hacia la academia.

**…Zona este…Mansión Okamoto…**

Rintaro Okamoto tomaba una copa de sangre sentado en su sillón de cuero negro en su estudio mientras revisaba unos papeles de algunas inversiones que tenía en conjunto con Rido Kuran y ahora que este había muerto tenía varias dificultades pues toda su inversión estaba en peligro, solo dos personas podían acceder a la fortuna de Rido ahora sus dos únicos familiares su hijo y su sobrino. Con el sangre pura no podía recurrir pues si lo hacia se estaría echando la soga al cuello si admitía que tenia negocios con su tío, no definitivamente no podía tenerlo de enemigo.

Golpearon la puerta de su estudio levanto su cabeza de sus papeles para autorizar a la persona a ingresar se sorprendió al ver quien era su visitante, "¿Noguchi-domo que haces aquí según recuerdo ibas a viajar hoy en la mañana o me equivoco?"- dijo confuso el dueño de casa mirando a su sorpresivo invitado, "Si pero justo cuando me dirigía a la estación vi esto"- respondió Yamato entregándole un periódico cuya tapa daba la noticia del incidente de la biblioteca.

**…Diario…**

**Muerte en la gran biblioteca….**

Al parecer en las horas de la madrugada de hoy un grupo de malvivientes ingreso al edificio de la gran biblioteca del sur…causando la muerte del encargado de la misma Danjuro Fukuyama… hiriendo a uno de los jóvenes estudiantes de la academia Cross que se encontraba en el lugar por una tarea de investigación…la escena del crimen fue la oficina del mismo donde su cuerpo fue hallado destrozado de forma salvaje….

**… fin del diario…**

Rintaro termino de leer la noticia lleno de confusión y temor, "¡Perdimos a Fukuyama!"- susurro casi con un hilo de voz mientras dejaba el diario en su escritorio rápidamente como si el papel lo quemara, "¿Qué vamos a hacer? de seguro esto sucedió porque Kuran descubrió que él era uno de los socios de Rido como nosotros, estamos en peligro si nos descubre terminaremos igual"- agrego temblando bajo un ataque de nervios. "Ya cálmate mira lo mejor es simplemente mantenerse tranquilo y fingir que nada paso"- dijo seriamente Noguchi mientras tomaba el diario para guardarlo en su portafolios.

"olvídate de hacer alguna estupidez como reclamar esa fortuna que invertiste con Rido, tampoco se te ocurra hacerle algo a nuestro querido presidente del consejo, mantén perfil bajo ¡entendiste verdad! "- comento fríamente el invitado antes de girarse para salir del estudio, "¡No hagas tonterías o te mueres!"- agrego para marcharse dejando a un descompuesto y asustado dueño de casa en el lugar.

**…Sede de la asociación de cazadores…**

Todo el edificio estaba en actividad varios informes llegaron de varias partes informando ataques de niveles E por lo que varios grupos de cazadores estaban siendo llamados desde la inactividad para ocuparse del problema, "Jefe tenemos un informe que quizás le interese"- dijo Tanaka acercándose con uno de los nuevos informes. Hiroshi Tenkawa el presidente de la asociación tomo los documentos para leerlos detenidamente, "Tanaka has que preparen mi equipaje y asegúrate de comprar dos boletos de tren para hoy en la noche iremos a visitar la academia Cross"- comento fríamente el presidente mientras tomaba otros archivos para seguir leyéndolos.

"Claro como ordene Tenkawa-sama"- respondió el cazador para hacer una reverencia y retirarse a cumplir las órdenes de su jefe, "Parece que nos veremos más pronto de que lo imagine Yagari"- susurro divertido Hiroshi mientras dejaba los documentos en su escritorio para acercarse a la ventana y mirar por ella el horizonte.

**…Academia Cross…**

Los alumnos del turno diurno estaban fascinados con la visita de la versión adulta del ex prefecto Zero y su hermano Ichiru, todos especulaban sobre el parecido de ellos con ese hombre que al parecer era rico, se preguntaban si no sería familiar de los gemelos ya que era impresionante el parecido. Sayori miraba como las chicas de su clase sacaban todo tipo de conjeturas sin prestar atención a la clase, la castaña miro hacia la ventana mientras suspiraba pesadamente estaba cansada de todo ese barullo en especial porque desde que Yuuki regreso no ha podido acercársele para poder hablar como lo hacían antes y eso la entristecía.

Kaito miraba a todos los idiotas de sus compañeros que jugaban a los detectives con situaciones de las cuales no saben nada, ni tienen la mas mínima idea de la verdad pero siempre se esconden de esta en una realidad inventada de color rosa, con esas ideas en su mente el joven peli-rojo suspiro molesto mientras miraba ansioso el reloj esperando con ansias que el receso sonara para por lo menos poder salir un rato y alejarse de esos idiotas que tenia por compañeros. Era sumamente frustrante tener que fingir que era simplemente un estudiante y tener que estar trabajando como niñero de un grupo de niños tontos.

El profesor cansado de ser ignorado por sus alumnos llamo la atención de todos tomando un examen sorpresa causando que todos comenzarán a quejarse y olvidaran el asunto del visitante, el joven cazador sonrió divertido para hacer rápidamente su examen. Una vez que lo termino entrego su hoja al mayor que le permitió salir del aula este muy contento se dirigió a la salida de la misma pero antes de llegar vio una revista en el banco de una de las chicas donde se podía ver a los dos modelos vampiros que él había seguido.

Sin que la joven lo notara saco la revista de su pupitre para salir llevándosela con él, una vez en el pasillo camino rápidamente hacia el patio para sentarse bajo un árbol a ojear la revista mirando detenidamente las fotos donde aparecían ambos jóvenes con mucho interés. Desde la ventana del salón una joven castaña lo miraba llena de curiosidad por su acción de tomar esa revista sin avisar se preguntaba que podía haber de interesante en ella para que este la mirara tan entretenido.

**…Dirección…**

Cross miraba una y otra vez el diario en sus manos lo sucedido de seguro atraería más problemas puesto que estaba seguro que el consejo de ancianos no tardaría en acusar a los cazadores de ser responsables puesto que uno había estado en la escena del crimen, por otra parte la asociación también estaría revolucionada por el mismo hecho y para peor Yagari estaba allí investigando, el había prometido comunicarse con él y ya llevaba más de una semana fuera de la academia sin comunicarse, ni por señales de humo con él. Ahora se moría de la preocupación de que hubiera sido encerrado en algún calabozo para interrogarlo sin que ellos se enteraran, solo esperaría un día más si no tenía noticias del idiota de Yagari el mismo tomaría cartas en el asunto y viajaría para saber que le paso.

Dejo el diario en su escritorio y tomo algunos documentos, primero debía averiguar que sucedió realmente en esa biblioteca por lo que debería hablar con Kaname, después hablaría con Kaito para asegurarse de que este no se metiera en más problemas. Suspiro pesadamente y siguió trabajando.

**…Casa de Cross…**

Después de varias horas de viaje por fin estaba de regreso abrió la puerta de la casa de su amigo mientras bostezaba por el cansancio, sabía que su amigo Kaien debía estar en el edificio de la academia por lo que agradeció mil veces que este le hubiera regalado una copia de la llave así mientras lo esperaba aprovechaba para dejar su equipaje, bañarse y descansar un poco antes de hablar con ellos sobre lo que había descubierto en la sede de los cazadores.

Una vez entro se encamino hacia su cuarto para dejar su equipaje se sorprendió al ver que aparentemente había alguien más quedándose en casa del ex cazador pues había ropas y varias cosas más en la habitación de invitados. Ya averiguaría en la tarde quien era el invitado entro a su cuarto y guardo rápidamente sus cosas para buscar ropa limpia, una vez la tuvo se metió al baño para tomar una relajante ducha que lo ayudara a descansar su cuerpo. Después de disfrutar del agua lo suficiente salió de la ducha para secar su cuerpo y su cabello negro, para salir del baño cubierto solo con una toalla en su cintura para entrar a su cuarto y recostarse en su cama para descansar.

**…Residencia de la luna…**

**…Cuarto de Zero y Kaname…**

Zero termino de bañarse para ponerse el uniforme blanco de la academia y regresar al cuarto donde Kaname lo esperaba recostado en la cama, "¡Ven por favor!"- susurro dando un leve golpecito a la cama a su lado para llamar la atención de su adorado peli-plata que con una sonrisa se acerco para recostarse a su lado aunque después debería volver a cambiarse de uniforme. "Zero creo que descubrimos a tu verdadera familia"- susurro con los ojos cerrados el mayor mientras apegaba más a su cuerpo a su pareja.

"¿Tú crees que Kitagawa-san es familiar de Ichiru y mío?"- pregunto sorprendido el menor lleno de curiosidad, "¡Pues hasta ahora eso parece ser una posibilidad muy segura pero deberemos esperar para estar realmente seguros de que así es! "- respondió el castaño abriendo sus ojos, "Aun me cuesta creer que soy como tú "- dijo con un tono somnoliento Zero acurrucándose en el pecho de su amado castaño para dormirse tranquilamente mientras olía ese delicioso perfume que desprendía del cuerpo de este. El mayor de los Kuran sonrió complacido al ver como su pareja se acurrucaba en su cuerpo, "Zero por favor pase lo que pase no te alejes de mi, te amo mi Zero no lo olvides"- susurro para cerrar también sus ojos y descansar.

**…Cuarto de Ichiru…**

Después de unas cuantas horas Ichiru despertó abrió lentamente sus ojos esperando encontrar a cierto noble rubio en su cuarto pero no fue así ya que se encontraba solo suspiro y se levanto para ir a darse un baño, se quito la pijama mientras preparaba el agua de la tina cuando estuvo lista se metió en ella sumergiéndose por completo para mojar bien su cuerpo tomo el champú para jabonar su cabello. Después lo enjuago y se quedo quieto mirando el techo como si fuera el más interesante del mundo, su mente era un verdadero caos lleno de preguntas sin respuestas, más ahora que había visto a ese sangre pura que era igual a ellos.

Acaso esa persona era alguien especial pues se sintió protegido cuando lo vio aparecer frente a él y a pesar de que jamás antes lo había visto, esa persona se le hacía muy familiar a su corazón como si este lo conociera desde siempre. Quizás solo era la gran confusión que sentía su mente y su corazón estaban teniendo una batalla desde que ese noble rubio amigo del mayor de los Kuran lo protegió recibiendo esa bofetada del sangre pura por él, cada vez que lo veía su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se sentían calientes, ni por Shizuka había sentido que su corazón hiciera eso, acaso se estaría volviendo loco, si definitivamente debía ser eso estaba loco.

**…Cuarto de Takuma y Shiki…**

Takuma entro en su cuarto para recostarse en su cama y descansar pero al ver como Shiki temblaba se acerco a él para recostarse a su lado, acurruco el pequeño cuerpo de su niño contra el suyo y acaricio su espalda suavemente, "No temas mi niño yo te protegeré de quien sea"- susurro el rubio cerrando sus ojos para finalmente dormirse abrazado al pequeño peli-rojo que poco a poco se fue calmando.

Después de unos minutos el menor se despertó y al abrir sus ojos se encontró que estaba en brazos de su amigo Ichijou por lo que sonrió contento, con mucho cuidado de no despertar al mayor se levanto de la cama y puso una almohada en su lugar, acerco su rostro al del durmiente y deposito un pequeño beso en la mejilla del mismo para después meterse al baño a refrescarse.

Cuando estuvo listo se vistió con su uniforme blanco y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que conducían al recibidor pero justo en ese momento una voz le llamo la atención. "¿Tú eres Shiki Senri verdad?"- dijo una voz masculina detrás de él, "Si lo soy"- respondió girándose para abrir grande los ojos por la sorpresa al ver quién era el que lo hablaba. "¡Akio-sama de verdad eres tú!"- agrego con voz cortada y llorosa el menor, "Si soy yo Shi-chan"- respondió con un tono dulce el mayor abriendo sus brazos para recibir al menor que al verlo corrió para refugiarse en sus brazos. El mayor lo abrazo con cariño para acariciar suavemente sus cabellos mientras lo miraba con ternura y cariño.

**…Bosque…**

Después de un buen rato caminando sin rumbo fijo Aidou llego al lago y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras miraba al cielo, sus hermosos ojos azules dejaban caer más lágrimas mientras trataba de liberar el dolor de su alma. Después de unos minutos unos cálidos brazos le rodearon haciéndolo sentir protegido al levantar su vista se encontró con unos ojos cafés que mostraban cariño y comprensión. "¿Yuuki-sama que hace aquí?"- dijo entre sollozos el rubio mirando a la joven que solo le dio una cálida sonrisa, "¡Aidou llora lo que necesites yo y Seiren estamos aquí para ti!"- susurro la joven sangre pura mientras acariciaba suavemente la espalda del joven que se abrazo a ella con desesperación para finalmente liberar todo el dolor en innumerables lagrimas que cayeron por su mejilla hasta desaparecer en el aire.

Seiren los miraba desde la sombra de un árbol cercano vigilando que nadie se acercara a molestarlos, además de cuidar de que no hubiera más niveles E rondando por el lugar. Después del ataque a los gemelos no habían visto a ninguno pero lo mejor era no bajar la guardia además aun no encontraban a quien los estaba creando pues la mayoría de los que atacaban eran niveles E recién creados por lo que debían haber sido creados por un sangre pura.

**…Continuara…**

**-0-0-**

**Notas finales:**

bueno gracias por su apoyo y espero sugerencias para las parejas haber quien se quedara con quien hasta pronto sayonara ñ_ñ


	15. Chapter 15: Rencuentro

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Notas: **

perdonen las demoras aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y gracias a todos por leer este fic y sus reviews

*Kira Kuran : kaito es un bocon y pues mete la pata con facilidad, aidou no podia usar sus poderes por menso el sello cazador absorvio su poder durante varias horas, si yuuki sabe que el pobre necesita quee le contengan sin decirle que es tarugo por meter la pata asi y aidou cree que su primo esta molesto con el por eso lo evita, lo demas lo averiguaras pronto. gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo a este fic y perdon las demoras

*solcithooh : gracias por tu review y pues taku esta muy confundido no logra entender del todo lo que siente y por eso mete la pata

*mari-chanCullen : que bueno que te gusto y muchas gracias por tu apoyo en mis fic disculpa las demoras

*menchuxx : gracias por tu apoyo y tu review espero te agrade como sigue esta historia y perdones las demoras

** -0-0-0-**

**Capitulo quince: Rencuentro**

** -0-0-0-**

**…Dormitorio de la luna…**

"¿Tú eres Shiki Senri verdad?"- dijo una voz masculina detrás de él, "Si lo soy"- respondió girándose para abrir grande los ojos por la sorpresa al ver quién era el que lo hablaba. "¡Akio-sama de verdad eres tú!"- agrego con voz cortada y llorosa el menor, "Si soy yo Shi-chan"- respondió con un tono dulce el mayor abriendo sus brazos para recibir al menor que al verlo corrió para refugiarse en sus brazos. El mayor lo abrazo con cariño para acariciar suavemente sus cabellos mientras lo miraba con ternura y cariño.

"¡Mi pequeño Shi-chan has crecido mucho en verdad!"- dijo con cariño el mayor acariciando los cabellos rojos del menor con sumo cuidado, "No puedo creer la suerte que me trajo venir a este lugar"- agrego besando la frente del joven en sus brazos. "Akio-sama nunca pensé volver a verlo yo…yo creí que ya nunca más lo vería por que se fue y me dejo solo aquella vez"- susurro entre débiles sollozos Shiki aferrándose a la ropa del mayor que lo miraba sorprendido y con cierta tristeza.

"¡Mi pequeño en ese entonces debí marcharme en busca de la verdad detrás de la muerte de mi familia y para buscar a mi pequeño nieto por eso yo debí alejarme de ti"- respondió el mayor con tristeza mientras acariciaba suavemente los rojos cabellos del menor que lo miraba con algunas pequeñas lagrimas asomando aun de sus tristes ojos azules, "Perdón mi niño por no haber estado a tu lado para protegerte y cuidarte como lo había prometido a tu difunto abuelo, sé que no será fácil para ti perdonarme por haberte dejado solo, pero yo no sabía cómo manejar todo el dolor de la perdida de mi familia"- agrego Akio con gran tristeza mientras con sus dedos limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos del peli-rojo.

"Descuide Akio-sama no tiene porque disculparse usted sufrió mucho y yo lo entiendo"- susurro débilmente Shiki ocultando sus ojos bajo los mechones rojos de su flequillo, "¿Y por fin encontró lo que buscaba?"- pregunto lleno de curiosidad sin mirarlo aun. "¡Si extrañamente el destino me acaba de ayudar a recuperar todo lo que creí perdido, recupere mis tesoros más valiosos justo este mismo día!"- respondió el sangre pura con una sonrisa en sus labios, el menor lo miro sorprendido y lleno de curiosidad ante sus palabras pues no entendía a que se refería hasta que cayó en cuenta el parecido que el mayor tenia con cierto par de gemelos peli-platas que recientemente habían descubierto que eran sangre puras.

"¡Kiriyu-sama es tu nieto ¿verdad?"- comento sumamente sorprendido mirando al mayor con sus ojos bien abiertos y llenos de confusión, el mayor sonrió y asintió levemente con su cabeza, "¿Estás seguro?"- pregunto el peli-rojo aun un tanto sorprendido por el descubrimiento del verdadero origen de los gemelos y un poco preocupado de que sus conjeturas pudieran estar erradas logrando hacer que el mayor sufriera al ilusionarse de solo una conjetura errada. "Si lo estoy la sangre no miente"- respondió el peli-plata con una sonrisa, "Hubo un ataque los Kiriyu fueron heridos y allí pude olerla es la sangre de mi familia aunque esta mesclada con otras su esencia básica no ha cambiado tanto como para evitar que logre identificarla, ambos son mis nietos aunque según yo solo tenía uno o eso me habían dicho"- agrego Akio tomando la mano del menor para caminar con él hasta la sala de estar para sentarse en el sillón indicándole al joven que se sentara a su lado con un movimiento de sus manos sobre el mueble.

"¡Qué bueno que al fin lograras dar con ellos ya era hora que lograras un poco de paz y felicidad! ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?"- dijo lleno de curiosidad Shiki mientras se sentaba a su lado, "Primero aclarar bien todo para descubrir la verdad detrás de la muerte de mi hija y su esposo, segundo ver que mis dos nietos logren ser felices y reciban lo que es suyo por derecho, tercero y lo más importante para mi lograr tu perdón para que me permitas estar a tu lado como deseo"- respondió con sinceridad el mayor mientras tomaba el rostro del menor dando una suave caricia en su mejilla logrando que este se sonrojara por completo sin dejar de mirarlo con gran alegría al escuchar esas palabras que lo hacían sentir especial y valioso.

"Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Akio-sama y claro que me gustaría volver a estar contigo como antes"- respondió un sonrojado peli-rojo mirando al mayor a los ojos con una tímida sonrisa, "Bien entonces ya no me digas Akio-sama por favor solo dime Akio-chan como antes, a mi me gusta más ese nombre"- respondió el mayor abrazando a su niño y pegando sus cuerpos en un cálido abrazo. "Debo recordar después de hablar con Kuran Kaname sobre mis nietos y su compromiso con Zero, pedirle que me de permiso para poder cortejar a mi lindo niño"…se dijo mentalmente el sangre pura para seguir charlando con su niño de cosas como su trabajo de modelo el cual no le agradaba mucho pues no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su niño posara con esas poses tan provocativas para nadie más que no fuera él.

Así siguieron un buen rato hablando y poniéndose al día sobre todo lo que habían vivido durante el tiempo que habían estado separados sin importarles que alguien pudiera encontrarlos abrazados en el sillón, después de todo ellos estaban en su propio mundo tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

**…Bosque…**

Después de varios minutos en los que el pobre Rubio no hizo más que llorar desahogándose de todo su dolor en brazos de la joven sangre pura que solo le acariciaba suavemente su espalda levanto su rostro mojado por sus lagrimas para mirarla a los ojos, "¡Muchas gracias Yuuki-sama por su apoyo!"- susurro débilmente el noble apenado por mostrar su debilidad ante la joven y más aun pues le había empapado todo su uniforme de clases con sus lagrimas, "¡Descuida Aidou y recuerda que no estás solo y siempre que me necesites puedes acudir a mi"- respondió la castaña con una leve sonrisa llena de entendimiento y comprensión.

El joven asintió ante sus palabras para murmurar un débil gracias y luego levantarse del piso dándole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse también de pie la joven le sonrió tomando la mano que le ofrecía, una vez en pie sacudió sus ropas mientras el noble hacia una leve reverencia para marchase del lugar rumbo al dormitorio que compartía con su primo. La castaña se encamino luego al dormitorio del sol en busca de su amiga Sayori para charlar con ella ya que extrañaba mucho a quien siempre fuera su compañera de cuarto y confidente, se preguntaba si ella también la extrañaría como ella lo hacía desde que fue trasladada al dormitorio de la luna no la había podido ver mucho solo a lo lejos durante los cambio de turnos.

Sabía que la joven debía estar aun en clases por eso decidió que lo mejor para evitar al resto de los alumnos del turno diurno era ir a su viejo cuarto y esperarla a que regresara para así no tener que soportar los gritos, ni el acoso del resto de los alumnos del dormitorio del sol.

**…Edificio de la academia…**

Cierto cazador peli-rojo miraba muy entretenido la revista de moda que había tomado prestada silenciosamente de su dueña mirando con mucho interés las fotos y los reportajes hechos a cierto modelos alumnos de la academia, en especial el hecho a cierto peli-rojo que había llamado mucho su atención y al ver las poses tan provocativas que este tenía en esas fotos más curiosidad le daba conocer todo sobre este. Por otra parte le sorprendía ver que nadie mencionaba el parentesco del noble con la familia Kuran, acaso nadie sabía que este era el único hijo de Rido Kuran.

Imaginaba que no después de todo se rumoreaba que el desgraciado sangre pura era una bestia que solo veía por él y su propio bienestar ahora que lo recordaba, "¡Quizás no debí decirle que era como su padre!"- dijo para sí mismo el cazador suspirando mientras miraba la revista, "¡Verdad que son jóvenes muy lindos!"- dijo una suave voz femenina asustando al cazador al sacarlo de sus pensamientos. El peli-rojo se giro un poco nervioso al haber sido atrapado mirando la revista como si fuera una estúpida colegiala buscando ver quien era quien le hablo se sorprendió al ver a una joven castaña clara de cabellos cortos y ojos café claro.

"¿Eres Wakaba Sayori no?"- pregunto el joven con cierta molestia al ser descubierto, "¡Si yo soy Sayori Wakaba! ¿Tú eres Kaito Takamiya el viejo amigo de Kiriyu-kun no?"- respondió la joven con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. "Si soy Kaito Takamiya amigo de Zero y no me fije si son lindos o no…eso a mí no me importa"- comento el cazador dándole una fría mirada, "¡Hmm…ya veo! ¿Y entonces que mirabas en la revista que le quitaste a Hayakawa-chan?"- pregunto la castaña mirando al joven de manera curiosa y divertida haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente al haber sido descubierto infraganti.

"¡Eh…pues yo solo buscaba con que distraerme además…yo…yo solo leía las tiras cómicas!"- respondió nervioso el peli-rojo dándose un golpe mental por la estúpida excusa que se le había ocurrido dar, la joven al escuchar la respuesta y al verlo tan apenado empezó a reírse a carcajadas "¡Takamiya-kun esa es la peor excusa que escuchado y mira que Yuuki sabia darme unas bien tontas pero tú la superaste!"- comento la chica aun riéndose, el joven se puso completamente rojo de la pena tiro la revista y salió corriendo lejos del patio.

**…Establo…**

Camino por varios pasillos hasta que encontró un sendero que siguió hasta llegar a un pequeño establo donde encontró a varios caballos entro al lugar para caminar hacia donde había un pajonal para recostarse en él a descansar sin percatarse que era observado por un nivel E que estaba oculto en el bosque cuando entro, la criatura se acerco sigilosa poniendo nerviosos a los caballos que empezaron a relinchar el joven se levanto molesto y se acerco a la puerta para ver la razón del nerviosismo de los animales cuando el vampiro al verle se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer al piso mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a la bestia que intentaba morderlo.

De repente el vampiro salió volando por el aire para chocar contra la pared del lugar, el joven cazador se levanto rápidamente para sacar su arma para dispararle al nivel E volviéndolo polvo para después girarse y ver a quien lo había ayudado sorprendiéndose al ver que era una yegua blanca que lo miraba con cierta mirada muy familiar para él. "Si no supiera que eres un caballo juraría que miras igual que cierto amigo mío gruñón"- dijo divertido el cazador recibiendo un relincho de molestia y reprobación al parecer de la yegua que lo miraba con una mirada de molestia.

Kaito llevo su mano hacia el rostro de la yegua para acariciarla cuando una oyó una voz que lo detuvo, "Yo que tu retiro la mano de allí antes de que la "demonio Lily" te la arranque, solo le permite a una única persona acercársele y acariciarla"- dijo la voz de un hombre mayor de cabellos cenizos y de avanzada edad. "¡Demonio Lily!"- pronuncio el peli-rojo sorprendido, "Y ¿Quién esa única persona?"- agrego lleno de curiosidad el joven cazador mirando al encargado del lugar que lo miro con una sonrisa en los labios, "Al único que permite acercársele es al joven Zero Kiriyu que suele venir a verla por la tarde, el se encarga de cepillarla, pasearla y darle de comer ya que no le permite a nadie más hacerlo"- respondió el mayor entrando para limpiar el lugar.

Al volver a mirar a la yegua Kaito vio que ella ya estaba metida de nuevo en su corral y que tenia u vista puesta en la puerta ignorando por completo a ambos hombres mientras parecía esperar algo, el joven peli-rojo suspiro para mirar al mayor y acercársele para ayudarlo con el trabajo del lugar, quizás allí podría poder hablar con su amigo tranquilo lejos de las sanguijuelas que Vivian en el dormitorio de la luna.

**…Residencia del sol…**

Yuuki entro al edificio acompañada de Seiren camino por los pasillos recordando cómo meses atrás ese lugar fuera su dormitorio y el de su mejor amiga Yori, después de unos minutos llegaron a su antiguo cuarto abrió la puerta con su llave y entro en la habitación recorrió el lugar con la vista con un poco de melancolía bajo la atenta mirada de su guarda espaldas silencioso. "Sabes Seiren Yori siempre cuido de mi sin pedir nada a cambió incluso cuando yo no podía decirle el motivo de mis dudas y miedos ella siempre me apoyo incondicionalmente…por eso yo creo que debo cuidar mucho su amistad ¿no crees?"- pregunto la joven sangre pura a su acompañante que asintió con una leve sonrisa a la pregunta de su ama.

Mientras esperaban el regreso de la joven amiga de la castaña las vampiresa se sentó en su vieja cama mientras le relataba todas las vivencias que había tenido con su amiga a la noble que la escuchaba con atención y en silencio.

**…Dormitorio de la luna…**

Aidou después de separarse de la joven princesa Kuran regreso al dormitorio entro al recibidor y escucho la voz de su amigo Shiki que sonaba un poco triste por lo que se acerco a la sala común para hablar con él y agradecerle que lo salvara mas se llevo una sorpresa al verlo sentado junto a un sangre pura desconocido de cabellos color de plata que le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos mientras charlaban, lleno de curiosidad siguió observándolos mientras su amigo comenzaba a reír después de que el mayor le susurrara algo al oído.

**…Cuarto de Takuma y Shiki…**

Después de varias horas Takuma despertó con cierta curiosidad busco con la mirada a su niño pero al mirar hacia su cama no lo encontró un poco preocupado por su estado de ánimo se metió rápidamente a bañar para después cambiarse, se puso unos pantalones blancos holgados y una camisa azul de seda muy fina, se peino su cabello húmedo para salir disparado al cuarto de Rima para ver si Shiki no se encontraba con ella.

**…Cuarto de Ruka…**

La vampiresa termino de darse un buen baño para regresar a su habitación vestida ya con un vestido muy sencillo de color crema mientras terminaba de peinar sus cabello encontrándose con la mirada asombrada de Kain, "¡Te vez muy hermosa Ruka, y… gracias por escucharme!"- dijo un poco nervioso el peli-naranja sin dejar de mirar a la joven que le dedico una tierna sonrisa. "Muchas gracias Kain, ¿Cómo te sientes?"- pregunto la joven un poco preocupada aun por su amigo.

"Mejor no te preocupes y perdón por ocupar tu cama debes estar cansada por mi culpa"- respondió el joven noble con un poco de pena, "Descuida estoy bien no te preocupes"- respondió la castaña acercándose a su cama para sentarse en la orilla. "¿Y ya has pensado que harás no creo que quieras seguir evadiendo a tu primo o sí?"- pregunto Ruka tratando de ayudar al joven a decidir como ayudaría a su primo, "Creo que él te necesitara a su lado para superar esto, aunque la pregunta real es si estás listo para compartir la carga de su dolor"- agrego la noble mirando a los ojos a su compañero que bajo la mirada y suspiro mientras pensaba en las palabras de su amiga.

"Yo voy apoyarlo por supuesto si él me deja, aunque creo eso estará difícil ya que no parece querer hacerlo…creo que ya no confía en mi"- respondió el peli-naranja con tristeza sin mirando las sabanas de la cama ocultando sus ojos llenos de inseguridad, "Dale tiempo pero estoy segura que el poco a poco se irá abriendo a ti y entonces debes estar listo y dispuesto a escucharlo sin juzgarlo Kain eso tenlo muy en cuenta porque a pesar de que cometiera un error al ir solo el no pudo imaginar que ese mal nacido lo iba atacar"- comento con un poco de molestia la vampiresa.

"Descuida Ruka eso lo sé yo jamás lo juzgaría por mas errores que cometa yo jamás lo juzgaré"- respondió Kain levantándose de la cama para caminar hacia la puerta, "¡Gracias!"- agrego antes de salir rumbo a su cuarto. La joven suspiro para regresar al baño y terminar de arreglarse antes de bajar a desayunar con el resto de los alumnos del dormitorio.

**…Dormitorio de Rima…**

Después de dormir unas cuantas horas la joven modelo se levanto y se metió a bañarse pues debía bajar a desayunar con el resto de los alumnos, sintió varios golpes en la puerta mientras terminaba de vestirse con un lindo vestido azul como sus ojos peino su cabello en dos coletas atadas con dos cintas azules, camino hacia su puerta abriéndola con curiosidad pues era temprano aun para que Shiki fuera a buscarla "¿Takuma qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitabas algo? ¿Shiki está bien?"- pregunto llena de curiosidad y preocupación la vampiresa mirando al rubio oji-verde.

"¡ ¿No está Shiki contigo?"- pregunto preocupado el vicepresidente de clase mirando dentro del cuarto de la menor por sobre su hombro, "No, no lo eh visto… ¿no se supone que estaban juntos en su cuarto?"- pregunto curiosa la oji-azul mirando al mayor. "Si pero ya no está pensé que estaría contigo me preocupa que este deprimido por lo sucedido"- respondió con preocupación y pesar Takuma ya que no le agradaba que su niño estuviera sufriendo tanto por culpa de las palabras del tonto de Kaito Takamiya, "Descuida Shiki debe estar bien, solo debemos buscarlo, de seguro esta abajo"- comento Rima, "Tienes razón me adelantare a buscarlo ¡allí nos vemos entonces!"- dijo el rubio mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia las escaleras la joven entro a terminar de vestirse para salir también a buscar a su amigo unos minutos después.

**…Cuarto de Ichiru…**

Después de meditar un rato en la tina finalmente salió del agua para tomar una toalla secar su cabello, luego seco su cuerpo y envolvió su cintura con otra toalla para ir a su cuarto a buscar su ropa, se puso una polo blanca y unos pantalones de buen corte color negro, se calzo y peino su cabello en una coleta que ato como siempre con una fina cinta lila que tenia sujeto un pequeño cascabel dorado. Se miro al espejo y suspiro antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta para salir y dirigirse al cuarto de su hermano ya que estaba cansado de no entender que sucedía quería respuestas a todas sus dudas.

Estaba muy seguro que Kaname Kuran tenía algunas de esas respuestas, camino por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de su hermano mientras veía pasar a toda prisa a cierto noble peli-naranja que salía del cuarto de la joven vampiresa Sowen.

**…Cuarto de Kaname y Zero…**

Después de dormir unas horas ambos se despertaron y se besaron con amor, "¡Buenos días mi ángel! ¿Descansaste bien?"- pregunto Kaname besando suavemente la frente de su adorado peli-plata, "¡Si descuida descanse muy bien Kaname! ¿Y tú?"- respondió el menor con un leve sonrojo mientras acariciaba sus mejilla y su pecho. "De maravilla ya que dormí en tus brazos"- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa, "¿Qué te parece si tomamos un baño juntos mi ángel?"- agrego con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

Zero lo miro con un leve sonrojo pero antes de que pudiera responder unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, "Parece que será en otro momento es Ichiru"- susurro el peli-plata para levantarse de la cama e ir abrir la puerta mientras un resignado y un poco molesto sangre pura castaño se levantaba para meterse al baño para darse una ducha fría. El menor sonrió divertido al ver a su novio murmurar muy bajito maldiciones mientras cerraba la puerta del baño, el abrió la puerta encontrándose con su hermano menor que lo miraba confuso al ver como el otro sonreía.

"¡Buenos días Ichiru! ¿Como estas?"- pregunto un sonriente Zero mirando a su gemelo, "¡Buenos días ni-chan! Yo bien ¿y tú?"- respondió un poco extrañado el peli-plata menor mientras entraba al cuarto de su hermano y buscaba con la mirada a cierto castaño. "Bien Ichi ¿Y para que me buscabas?"- dijo el mayor mirando como su hermano parecía buscar algo en su cuarto con su mirada, "¡quería saber que está pasando y quién es ese sangre pura que se parece a nosotros!"- respondió en un tono lleno de confusión el menor de los Kiriyu.

"Pues Ichi hay algo que debes saber sobre nosotros y nuestros padres"- respondió el mayor cerrando la puerta de su cuarto para caminar hacia su cama y sentarse mientras con su mano señalaba a su hermano que se sentara a su lado, una vez que este así lo hizo comenzó a relatarle todo lo que habían descubierto con Kaname sobre su verdadero origen lo cual no era mucho y la posibilidad del que el sangre pura de cabellos color plata como ellos fuera familiar de ellos.

El menor lo escucho atentamente sin decir ni una palabra mientras meditaba todo lo que su hermano le había dicho pensando lo diferente que hubiera sido su vida si hubieran crecido junto a sus verdaderos padres, también se sentía frustrado al pensar que su amada Shizuka lo había engañado al no decirle lo que como Kuran había seguramente descubierto al morder a su hermano esa fatídica noche en la cual acabo con la vida de quienes siempre creyeron sus padres después de que él los traicionara.

En ese momento comprendió el porqué del silencio del castaño ya que si la verdad de su origen salía a luz sin el conocimientos de los verdaderos hechos sobre cómo llegaron a estar bajo el cuidado de los Kiriyu toda esa situación podía desencadenar una guerra entre cazadores y vampiros. "¿Y como hacemos para averiguar la verdad?"- pregunto el Kiriyu menor mirando a su hermano, "Kaname está intentando averiguar y también Yagari-sensei veremos que descubren sobre lo sucedido hace diecisiete años atrás"- respondió el mayor de ambos suspirando el menor asintió pensativo a las palabras de su hermano mientras pensaba en como seria conocer a su supuesto pariente.

**…Asociación de cazadores… **

"Ya está todo listo Tenkawa-sama"- dijo Tanaka con una reverencia mientras esperaba a que su líder le respondiera, este se giro tomo varios papeles los guardo en su portafolios y salió de su oficina en silencio seguido por el cazador que lo miraba con cierta curiosidad pues su jefe llevaba en su rostro una enigmática sonrisa después de salir del edificio subieron en una limousine negra que arranco ni bien subieron para cruzar rápidamente toda la ciudad rumbo a la estación del tren donde un grupo de cazadores los esperaban para servir de escolta personal de su presidente durante su viaje al vecina ciudad y a la academia Cross lugar donde su antiguo jefe perdiera la vida a manos del "vampiro sin colmillos" el cazador legendario Kaien Cross.

Después de un rato de viaje finalmente llegaron a la estación del tren ambos hombres descendieron del vehículo para reunirse con su escolta y tomar el tren que los llevaría a su destino, "Muy pronto nos veremos de nuevo Cross y Yagari"- dijo el presidente de la asociación con una sonrisa en sus labios. Tanaka miraba por la ventanilla como el tren empezaba a moverse mientras pensaba en como haría para descubrir lo que planeaban Yagari y Cross contra la asociación pues estaba seguro de que el peli-negro había mentido cuando estuvo en la sede, seguramente algo se traían entre manos algo de lo cual necesitaban información para llevar acabo pues el peli-negro debía estar desesperado para ir a la sede y buscar información después de lo que había pasado con el antiguo presidente de la misma.

**…Continuara…**

**-0-0-**

**Notas finales:**

Hasta el proximo capitulo sayonara


	16. Chapter 16:Lazos de unión

Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre

Autor: Zero

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo dieciséis: Lazos de unión.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**…Dormitorio de la luna…cuarto de Kaname y Zero…**

Después de ducharse Kaname seco su cabello y su cuerpo para ponerse la toalla cubriendo su cintura para salir en busca de ropa limpia encontrándose con los dos gemelos sentados en la cama charlando tan distraídos que ni cuenta se dieron de su presencia, lo que cierto castaño aprovecho para tomar sus ropas limpias y meterse de nuevo al baño para vestirse con ellas. Una vez listo volvió al cuarto para acercarse a su pareja y abrazarla por detrás de forma posesiva sacando un sonrojo de esta, y provocando una risa divertida de su cuñado.

"Vaya ni-san sí que eres un niño muy posesivo con mi ni-chan"- comento divertido Ichiru ganándose una mirada de diversión de su hermano que asintió con su cabeza y una mirada de confusión del castaño. "¡Ni-san! ¿Me llamaste ni-san Ichiru?"- pregunto incrédulo el mayor de los Kuran, "Si ¿puedo hacerlo no?, como tu eres el esposo de mi ni-chan creí que debía llamarte así"- respondió un poco nervioso el menor de los gemelos. Zero miro a su amante después de la respuesta de su hermano esperando la reacción de este a sus palabras.

Kanamemiro al menor con sorpresa y cierta desconfianza, desvió su mirada a su pareja buscando una respuesta a la nueva actitud de su cuñado el mayor de los gemelos capto las dudas de su pareja en su mirada, "El ya lo sabe todo Kaname ya le dije la verdad"- respondió Zero a la pregunta muda de su amante que lo miro sorprendido para luego suspirar aliviado. "Qué bueno que ya le dijiste mi ángel eso hará más fácil todo"- comento el castaño para mirar al gemelo menor, "Si puedes llamarme así Ichiru después de todo somos familia y espero que desde ahora nos llevemos mejor"- alego el Kuran con una sonrisa.

"Así lo será ni-san"- respondió el menor de los peli-plata contento mientras se levantaba de la cama para caminar hacia la puerta girándose un momento, "¿vienen?"- dijo divertido, "Si claro"- respondieron al unisonó la pareja para levantarse y seguir al menor fuera del cuarto.

**…Sala…**

Shiki reía contento mientras escuchaba una de las aventuras de Akio quien a pesar de notar que no estaban solos seguía contándole a su niño aquella anécdota tan vergonzosa logrando que ambos menores olvidaran los pesares que los aquejaban y rieran bajito de las ocurrencias del mayor. "Aidou no podía dejar de reírse desde atrás de la puerta al escuchar como el mayor había tenido que vestirse de mujer para escapar de un grupo de hombres que intentaban capturarlo por creerlo espía durante un viaje a Bangkok y como varios hombres creyéndole mujer habían intentado ligar con él.

El rubio imaginaba la escena sin poder dejar de reírse al imaginar cómo se vería Zero usando ropa de mujer pues el mayor era la versión mayor de este y no creía que se viera muy bien, claro que podía equivocarse después de todo si había llamado tanto la atención debía lucir muy atractivo. De repente sintió un escalofrió en su espalda al sentir una mano en su hombro su cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo al recordar de golpe lo sucedido pero justo antes de entrar en pánico se giro para descubrir que era Takuma quien lo había llamado antes de tocar su hombro.

"¿Aidou te encuentras bien? "- pregunto preocupado el oji-verde notando el temblor en el cuerpo de su amigo, "Si Ichijou solo m asustaste un poco nada más"- respondió el oji-azul tratando de tranquilizar su cuerpo. "Perdón no fue mi intención solo quería saber con quién esta Shiki allí, por eso te iba a preguntar y te llame pero no parecías darte cuenta de eso, por eso te toque para ver si me prestabas atención"- comento preocupado el mayor mirando aun el cuerpo tembloroso de su amigo.

"No te escuche descuida no es tu culpa y el esta allí con un sangre pura que es la versión adulta de Kiriyu-sama"- respondió el rubio menor mirando a su amigo, "Ya veo esta con Kitagawa-sama entonces"- susurro el oji-verde. "¿Ese es su apellido?"- pregunto sorprendido el oji-azul, "Si ese es y es seguramente familiar de los gemelos Kiriyu "- respondió Ichijou. "Si estas en lo cierto entonces ambos gemelos son de la realeza"- dijo completamente pálido Aidou, "¡ ¿Que acabas de decir?"- pregunto sorprendido el rubio mayor, "la única familia sangre pura con ese apellido son los descendientes directos de Ángela Dracul hija de Vlad Dracul rey de los vampiros europeos.

"Se rumoreaba que la princesa conocida como "chi no bara" (la rosa sangrienta) o "gin iro no tsuki" (la luna de plata) huyo de Europa hacia Japón después de casarse en secreto con un joven humano llamado Akira Kitagawa. Se dice que ella poseía una belleza sin igual una figura angelical, su piel era muy blanca, sus ojos eran de color amatista y cabellos plateados, al verla se sentía estar en presencia de la diosa de la luna la misteriosa princesa Kaguya."- termino su relato el menor de los rubios sin darse cuenta que era escuchado no solo por Takuma sino que también estaban ya escuchándolo los gemelos Kiriyu y el mayor de los Kuran.

"¡ ¿Estás seguro de eso Aidou?"- pregunto sorprendido el castaño mirando al rubio menor que asintió con su cabeza a la pregunta de su líder. Kaname se adelanto y golpeo la puerta de la sala común para entrar después seguido por ambos gemelos y ambos rubios, al entrar vieron como Shiki sonreía muy feliz sentado al lado de Akio que miraba a los gemelos con cariño y cierta añoranza. "Kuran-sama muchas gracias por cuidar de mis nietos "- dijo con voz serena el pura sangre mayor levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia los gemelos que lo miraban sorprendido.

"¿Cómo esta tan seguro de eso Kitagawa-sama?"- pregunto curioso Zero mirando al mayor con cierto nerviosismo, "Aparte de que ambos son mi viva imagen su sangre huele como la de mi adorada hija y la mía propia por eso se que son sin lugar a dudas mis nietos"- respondió el mayor llevando sus manos a acariciar el rostro de ambos niños frente a él. Los gemelos se miraron mutuamente y se dejaron acariciar aunque no respondieron al cariño que se les ofrecía, "¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que sea verdad, el parecido no es ninguna prueba real?"- dijo serio Ichiru que temía ser engañado por algún vampiro en busca de usarlos como lo había hecho Shizuka en su momento.

"Yo no necesito más pruebas pero si ustedes si pueden ver lo que sucedió en el pasado esa trágica noche con esto y su sangre"- dijo el mayor entregándoles un antiguo medallón, "solo ustedes pueden liberar su poder ya que ustedes estuvieron esa noche"- susurro con tristeza, el gemelo mayor tomo el medallón un poco nervioso pues no estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedería. Suspiro pesadamente después de crear una barrera mágica con un hechizo cazador para ocultar lo que harían del resto de los habitantes de la residencia de la luna el mayor de los gemelos se hizo un pequeño corte dejando caer unas cuantas gotas en el medallón recito las palabras necesarias para activar su poder y observo como todo a su alrededor se desdibujaba para su hermano, Kaname, Akio, Shiki, Takuma, Aidou y para el.

El tiempo se congelo y una bruma espesa los cubrió donde una serie de imágenes empezaron a aparecer retrocediendo hacia atrás como una película vieja que era rebobinada hasta llegar al inicio de la cinta y así empezar a rodar de nuevo como si alguien lo activara nuevamente.

**… Visión del pasado…**

A su alrededor apareció un cuarto completamente decorado para un bebe mientras observaban el lugar una voz atrajo su atención, "¡Mi padre está tardando mucho en regresar y se perderá el nacimiento de su nieto!"- dijo suspirando Keiko Kitagawa una hermosa joven mujer de cabellos plateados, piel blanca y ojos lilas mientras miraba sentada en una mecedora en la habitación que muy pronto ocuparía su pequeño retoño, "Veras que no será así muy pronto nuestro padre entrara por esa puerta para recibir con nosotros a nuestro nuevo integrante"- respondió con una cálida sonrisa su joven esposo Mitsuo Kitagawamientras la observaba apoyado en la pared a la orilla de una gran ventana que al abrirse se podía salir a un pequeño balcón lleno de hermosas flores que perfumaban el ambiente.

El joven padre se tenso de repente y cubrió las ventanas con las rojas cortinas, mientras corría a tomar en sus brazos a su joven esposa para correr con ella hacia abajo, llevándola por unas escaleras a un viejo y polvoriento sótano donde abrió una pared falsa que daba a un oscuro túnel. "¡Mitsuo no me dejes sola!"- suplico ella tratando de aferrarse al cuerpo de este, "Yo volveré a ti lo juro pero ahora debo proteger a nuestra familia y la casa, por eso te ruego mi princesa que si sientes peligro huyas por el túnel este te llevara al rio desde allí puedes ir a ocultarte en la ciudad cuando todo acabe yo iré por ti lo juro mi amor"- respondió el joven castaño soltándose del abrazo de la joven para besar sus labios con un beso dulce lleno de amor, antes de cerrar la puerta falsa y subir de regreso a la casa donde llamo a una de las jóvenes sirvientas que estaba en estado para que ocupara el lugar de su esposa en la habitación en caso de que algo saliera mal, esperaba que no sucediera lo peor pero en caso de que si intentaría que su mujer e hijo tuvieran la oportunidad de salvarse aunque cruelmente debiera usar a esa joven como escudo para ellos.

De repente la batalla en la mansión Kitagawa empezó junto con una tormenta de nieve los sirvientes y el joven amo de la casa combatían con los Niveles E que intentaban tomar la casa en medio del temporal, en el cuarto del bebe la joven sirvienta comenzó la labor de parto con ayuda de otra de las sirvientas ajena a lo que sucedía afuera gracias a un hechizo que el joven castaño pusiera en el cuarto, uno de los sirvientes escucho las voces provenientes del cuarto y pensó que su ama estaba en labor por lo que corrió a bloquear todas las puertas por donde pudiera entrar alguna de esas creaturas que lograran pasar las defensas de la mansión.

Mientras Keiko tomo la decisión de que iría por ayuda para evitar perder a su marido por lo que camino por el oscuro túnel con un poco de dificultad debido a su estado para finalmente llegar a la salida muy lejos de los terrenos de su hogar, siguió caminando sin rumbo por el bosque nevado tratando de encontrar algún tipo de ayuda usando sus instintos para detectar enemigos o alguna posible ayuda. Después de unos minutos finalmente diviso una pequeña casa en medio del bosque donde podía detectar había una joven pareja que al parecer tenia algunos problemas pues podía oler un leve olor a sangre. Siguió caminando entre la nieve hacia el lugar su cuerpo empezó a doler pues su parto se había adelantado por el esfuerzo.

**-0—0-**

Justo en ese punto la imagen se congelo mientras otra imagen se aparecía ante sus ojos como si se corriera una segunda película en el mismo tiempo de la primera Zero y los demás eran espectadores fantasmales de lo sucedido. Frente a ellos aparecía el interior de una casa que los rodeo y se vieron frente a una joven pareja muy familiar para los gemelos el joven hombre poseía cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, mientras que la joven madre recostada en la cama poseía unos cabellos castaño claro y unos ojos lilas con una prominente barriguita la joven gemía de dolor mientras su marido preparaba todo lo necesario para un parto inminente.

Ambos jóvenes se tensaron al sentir la presencia de un vampiro que se acercaba a su hogar y para peor no era cualquiera si no que era la presencia de un poderoso sangre pura, el joven miro a su esposa con decisión le acerco los objetos necesarios para su parto y beso sus labios con amor para después marcharse a enfrentar al ser que los amenazaba. Una vez afuera pudo observar al que debía ser su enemigo con sorpresa corrió hacia el al notar que era una joven mujer que al parecer estaba por comprar familia como su esposa.

"¡Ayuda!"- dijo la voz suplicante de la sangre pura antes de perder la conciencia en brazos del joven cazador del clan Kiriyu, con un poco de indecisión el joven cargo a la mujer para llevar al interior de su hogar junto a su esposa, al parecer debería atender dos partos en lugar de uno y con esa idea se preparo mentalmente para lo que sucedería. Después de un rato la joven sangre pura volvió en si al escuchar los gritos de la joven cazadora que tenía un parto muy difícil, ella estaba también por comenzar a dar luz cuando sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y su cuello, con gran dolor lo supo su lazo con su esposo se había roto este estaba muerto.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus hermosos ojos lilas mientras su corazón se hacía pedazos por la pérdida el joven cazador se acerco preocupado a la joven vampiresa que sollozaba de dolor, la joven cazadora miro a la vampiresa con pena pues imaginaba el porqué de su llanto, la vampiresa miro a la cazadora y sonrió tristemente. "Si todo sigue como vamos ambas perderemos a nuestros hijos más si aceptan mi oferta podremos salvarlos"- dijo con gran tristeza la joven peli-plata ambos cazadores se miraron confundidos por sus palabras.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntaron ambos, "Sus hijos no logran retener el gran poder de su sangre y esta los está matando, pero yo puedo salvarlos con la condición de que ustedes protejan a los míos de todos los que intentaran dañarlos"- respondió la joven con firmeza y decisión. La pareja se miro con miedo para después aceptar la oferta de la sangre pura quien se acerco a la joven cazadora mientras recitaba un hechizo vampírico en un antiguo idioma que provoco que una gran luz las cubriera a ambas.

Cuando finalmente se desvaneció la luz solo se podía ver a la joven cazadora cargando dos pequeños bebes en sus brazos los tres estaban cubiertos en sangre, el joven cazador se acerco a su mujer con preocupación, "¿Qué paso?"- pregunto confuso. "Ella dio su vida para poder unir los cuerpos y las almas de nuestros hijos… ellos son nuestros hijos y los de ella… son Zero y Ichiru Kiriyu "- respondió con lagrimas cayendo de sus hermosos ojos amatistas la joven cazadora.

"¿Quiere decir que nuestros hijos son vampiros ahora?"- pregunto preocupado el joven Kiriyu, "No Yosuke ella los sello "- respondió Kioko abrazándose al cuerpo de su esposo, ambos gemelos miraban la escena con sorpresa y gran dolor al saber finalmente la verdad de su origen mientras los demás los miraban con preocupación. Shiki había abrazado a Akio cuyos ojos dejaban caer libremente sus lágrimas mostrando el gran dolor que lo embargaba a ver finalmente la verdad sobre la muerte de su adorada hija.

"¡Zero es mejor que rompas el hechizo!"- dijo Kaname mientras se acercaba abrazarlo pues sentía el gran dolor que aquejaba a su pareja, Takuma se acerco al menor de los Kiriyu que instintivamente se abrazo a él. El noble respondió el abrazo del menor aunque desvío la mirada hacia donde su niño abrazaba al sangre pura peli-plata con cierta ternura lo que causo que algo en su interior se removiera con cierta molestia, no le gustaba que alguien estuviera tan cerca de su peli-rojo amigo ya que podrían lastimarlo nuevamente y él se había prometido protegerlo de quien fuera.

**…Fin de la visión…**

Finalmente la bruma desapareció dejándoles ver nuevamente la sala común de la residencia a los jóvenes vampiros, "¡Sera mejor que vayamos a descansar!"- dijo un poco preocupado el castaño mientras cargaba en sus brazos a su prometido para llevarlo a su cuarto, Takuma asintió para cargar a Ichiru en sus brazos para ir detrás de su líder hacia los cuartos. "¡Akio-chan será mejor que tu también descanses un poco!"- susurro preocupado el noble peli-rojo. El mayor sonrió débilmente para asentir con su cabeza a la propuesta del menor, "¿Aidou por favor me ayudas a llevarlo?"- pregunto Shiki mirando a su rubio amigo, "Claro yo te ayudo"- respondió el oji-azul para llevar al mayor a su cuarto para que descansara.

**…Residencia del sol…**

Mientras esperaban el regreso de la joven amiga de la castaña la vampiresa se sentó en su vieja cama mientras le relataba todas las vivencias que había tenido con su amiga a la noble que la escuchaba con atención y en silencio. Después de un rato la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y por ella entro una joven de cabellos castaños, de delgada figura que al encontrar que tenía visitas sonrió feliz de volver a ver a su antigua compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga Yuuki Cross. "¡Yuuki viniste!"- dijo la joven mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su amiga que la recibía con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

La joven vampiresa Seiren decidió retirarse del cuarto para dejar que ambas chicas platicaran a solas ya que no deseaba incomodarlas, una vez solas ambas amigas comenzaron a platicarse todo lo que les había sucedido en el corto tiempo que se habían separado, además Sayori le platico a la castaña todo lo sucedido con cierto cazador peli-rojo ladrón de revistas causando que ambas amigas rieran divertidas por la situación embarazosa que había pasado el joven amigo de Zero.

**…Dirección…**

Dejo el diario en su escritorio y tomo algunos documentos, primero debía averiguar que sucedió realmente en esa biblioteca por lo que debería hablar con Kaname, después hablaría con Kaito para asegurarse de que este no se metiera en más problemas. Suspiro pesadamente y siguió trabajando. Después de un rato el ex cazador decidió terminar de leer el papeleo en su casa pues ya era bastante tarde, junto todos los documentos y salió de su oficina rumbo a su hogar.

**…Establos…**

Kaito termino de ayudar al cuidador del lugar rindiéndose al ver que el sol empezaba a ocultarse y no había rastros de que su amigo fuera a aparecer por allí, con pesadez se sacudió la ropa para encaminarse a la casa del director para darse un buen baño antes de ir a cumplir sus labores junto al mayor como prefectos y ver que los alumnos de día no se cruzarán con los de la clase nocturna más de lo debido.

**…Casa de Cross…**

Después de disfrutar del agua lo suficiente Yagari salió de la ducha para secar su cuerpo y su cabello negro, para salir del baño cubierto solo con una toalla en su cintura para entrar a su cuarto y recostarse en su cama para descansar. Después de unas cuantas horas sintió ruido en la puerta de entrada e imagino que era el dueño de casa por lo que fue a su encuentro con solo los pantalones puestos más al llegar se sorprendió al ver quién era. "¡Yagari sensei!"- exclamo sorprendido y un tanto apenado el joven cazador peli-rojo al ver las fachas de su ex maestro, "¡Takamiya!"- gruño sorprendido y molesto el mayor mirando a su ex aprendiz.

"¿Se puede saber mocoso del demonio que haces aquí?"- dijo demandante el peli-negro mientras fulminaba con su mirada al joven frente a él, "Yo termine todas mis misiones y vine a ver a Zero… ¿Y usted que hace aquí y en esas fachas?"- increpo el menor mirando con cierta malicia a su superior que al notarlo lo fulmino con una mirada de frialdad que prometía mucho dolor en el futuro si seguía desafiándolo con sus palabras.

Después de unos minutos la puerta detrás del menor se volvió abrir dejando ver al dueño de casa que los miro curioso al ver la escena del mayor y el menor que disputaban una guerra de miradas asesinas, "Cof, cof, cof… ¿se puede saber qué demonios hacen?"- dijo con cierto tono de molestia el ex cazador haciéndose notar por los otros dos, "Yo regrese a cambiarme para el cambio de turno y me lo encontré en esas fachas"- respondió acusador el peli-rojo. "Sentí ruido y creí que eras tú"- respondió el peli-negro sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada al menor.

Cross suspiro pesadamente antes de mirar de nuevo a ambos cazadores, "Kaito-kun ve a prepararte para poder cenar hoy no habrá cambio de turno y Yagari tu también ve a terminar de vestirte mientras llega la comida"- dijo mirándolos serio el ex cazador legendario logrando que los otros dos sintieran un escalofrió para después se fueran rápidamente a obedecer su orden. El dueño de casa tomo el teléfono para pedir la comida después de que los otros dos se marcharan para después ir a su estudio a seguir con su trabajo mientras llegaba la comida.

**…Ciudad…Estación del tren…**

En altas horas de la noche después de varias horas de viaje finalmente llego el tren proveniente de la capital de donde descendieron varios hombres cuyos trajes oscuros dejaban saber que eran hombres peligrosos, "¿Adónde vamos Tenkawa-sama?"- pregunto uno de los hombres a su líder. "Ya que es muy tarde y el viaje fue muy largo creo que lo más conveniente sería buscar un lugar donde hospedarnos no crees Tanaka"- respondió con una sonrisa el presidente de la asociación, "Claro Tenkawa-sama como ordene "- respondió el nombrado para ir a buscar un vehículo para ellos.

Después de unos minutos regreso con las llaves de dos vehículos que todos abordaron para ir hacia la ciudad en busca de un hospedaje donde poder descansar hasta que amaneciera y así finalmente dirigirse a la academia Cross al encuentro de Cross. Después de un rato de viaje finalmente el grupo encontró un hospedaje que quedaba a mitad de camino de la academia.

**…Zona este…Mansión Okamoto…**

"¡Ya cálmate Okamoto mira lo mejor es simplemente mantenerse tranquilo y fingir que nada paso!"- dijo seriamente Noguchi mientras tomaba el diario para guardarlo en su portafolios. "¡olvídate de hacer alguna estupidez como reclamar esa fortuna que invertiste con Rido, tampoco se te ocurra hacerle algo a nuestro querido presidente del consejo, mantén perfil bajo ¡entendiste verdad! "- comento fríamente el invitado antes de girarse para salir del estudio, "¡No hagas tonterías o te mueres!"- sentenció para marcharse dejando a un descompuesto y asustado dueño de casa en el lugar.

Rintaro Okamoto respiraba agitadamente mientras recordaba lo que decía el diario, "No voy a quedarme esperando que me maten debo huir y para eso necesito reunir todo mi dinero incluso lo que le entregue a Rido… Yo debo lograr que ese mocoso bastardo me regrese lo que su maldito padre me debe de una u otra forma recuperare lo que es mío"- vocifero entre risas de locura el vampiro noble mientras tomaba varios papeles y revistas donde aparecía un joven peli-rojo de ojos azules posando junto a una joven rubia de ojos azules también.

Okamoto tomo el teléfono para marcar a un número muy conocido para él, "Hola Kazuo te tengo un trabajito muy importante hay un paquete que deseo que me consigas, te pagare muy bien si lo traes intacto sin despertar sospechas sobre mi"- dijo con una sonrisa de locura en su rostro, "El nombre del paquete es Senri Shiki"- agrego mientras tomaba una copa de sangre.

"Una vez que lo tengas llévalo al lugar acostumbrado y yo iré directamente allí después… si tu recibirás tu paga de la misma forma que siempre en cuanto tu trabajo este terminado"- dijo para finalizar la conversación el noble mientras bebía de su copa mirando las imágenes de las revistas, "Después de que consiga mi dinero quizás pueda divertirme un poco contigo mocoso la verdad no sé cómo Rido no aprovecho lo que tenía en su poder"- agrego lujurioso empezando a masturbarse mientras seguía mirando las fotos del noble peli-rojo.

**…continuara…**


	17. Espirales de oscuridad parte uno

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Autor:**Zero o sombra01

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Capitulo diecisiete: "Espirales de oscuridad" parte uno

**-0-0-0-0-**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**…Academia Cross…dormitorio de la luna…**

** **

** **

Hacia ya unas horas que las parejas habían subido a sus cuartos los sirvientes preparaban el desayuno para los jóvenes residentes del lugar mientras muchos de los jóvenes nobles comenzaban a despertar y a bajar a la sala común para esperar que se sirviera el desayuno y empezar su nuevo día. Muchos de ellos miraban curiosos y preocupados la falta de su líder ya que siempre era el primero en aparecer, nunca llegaba tarde, además que varios se sentían confusos por todas las cosas que venían pasando en el lugar sumado al resiente aroma a sangre poderosa derramada horas antes.

**…Dormitorio de Zero y Kaname…**

** **

** **

El mayor de los Kuran observaba con devoción recostado en la gran cama matrimonial a su pareja mientras acariciaba suavemente sus platinados cabellos mientras este dormía profundamente con su cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de su amado castaño, que velaba con amor mientras meditaba lo descubierto con el hechizo sobre los Kiriyu y lo sucedido con el clan Kitagawa por lo que vio el sacaba su propias conclusiones sobre quien era o habría sido el enemigo de esa desdichada familia.

Seguramente el mismo ser despreciable que había destruido a los Kuran… su tío Rido pues según lo dicho por Aidou ellos eran descendientes de la realeza vampírica, lo que lamentablemente les convertía en un estorbo para sus desquiciados planes de volverse el único rey del mundo vampírico. Lo bueno es que este ya no existía en este mundo al igual que su sueño, lo malo es que no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que hubiera exterminado a todos los cómplices de este y que no existiera alguna posibilidad de un nuevo ataque a su ángel una vez que se supiera la verdad de su procedencia, a pesar de contar con el apoyo del abuelo de estos eso lo tenia intranquilo.

Con un poco de pesar Kaname se movió con cuidado para poder dejar a Zero recostado solo en la cama sin que este despertara, camino hasta la mesa de madera donde descansaba un hermoso tablero de ajedrez cuyas piezas blancas de cristal brillaban levemente reflejando los primeros rayos de luna que comenzaban a filtrase por la ventana del cuarto dándole una apariencia mágica a las piezas. "Ahora mas que nunca debo preparar un nuevo plan maestro para proteger a mi hermoso Rey"- susurro para si mismo el castaño mientras miraba analíticamente el tablero planeando su nuevo juego y cada nuevo movimiento que se debía dar.

Por lo que vio en esas imágenes su ángel corría peligro si se debelaba su verdadero origen así que debía prepararse para descubrir quien estaba tras el y acabarlo antes de que tuvieran si quiera la oportunidad de tocar uno de sus sedosos cabellos, la mejor opción era hablar con Kitagawa-domo para poder saber mas sobre la situación ya después ambos crearían un plan a seguir, además aun estaba el problema de la protección de su primo Senri ya que según los informes dados por Seiren había muchos enemigos de Rido detrás de este por lo que a pesar de su proclamada protección temía que este fuera blanco de algún ataque.

Tomo varias revistas donde aparecía su primo posando y las observo con cuidado mientras pensaba en un plan para asegurar la protección de cada uno de los miembros de su nueva familia, lo bueno es que sabia que podía contar con el apoyo de su pareja, de sus amigos y de su futuro suegro con esa idea en su mente sonrió para dejar su tablero, regreso a su cama para recostarse con su amado ángel nuevamente lo abrazo pegándose a su cuerpo para cerrar sus ojos y descansar a su lado.

**…Dormitorio de Ichiru…**

** **

Después de lo sucedido en la sala común Takuma llevo al menor de los gemelos de regreso a su cuarto para recostarlo en su cama, una vez que lo hizo se giro para marcharse pero no logro alejarse ya que al intentarlo sintió como la mano del menor se aferraba de su brazo impidiéndole alejarse. "¡Por…por favor quédate conmigo!"- susurro débilmente con voz quebrada Ichiru mientras caían de sus ojos miles de cristalinas lagrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas sin que este lograra poder evitarlo.

El noble rubio sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho al ver esa imagen por lo que sin siquiera meditarlo un segundo se recostó al lado del joven peli-plata para así abrazarlo de forma posesiva y protectora logrando que este se aferrara a él, mientras ocultaba su rostro en su cuello para poder seguir llorando en esos brazos que le proporcionaban cierta seguridad que en ese mismo momento era lo único que deseaba sentir pues su mente y su corazón se sentían destrozados en mil fragmentos por todo lo descubierto.

El destino parecía mostrarle a ambos gemelos que habían venido al mundo solo para sufrir y dañar a sus seres amados pues él había causado la muerte de sus padres después de que estos lo sacrificaran todo por protegerles incluso sabiendo que ellos eran en parte lo mismo que debían matar para proteger a la humanidad. Shizuka lo sabía y por ello siempre le insistió en que debía aprender a vivir con los suyos pues seguramente ella planeaba romper sus sellos después de que Rido ya no existiera o quizás no, ya no sabía ni que creer sobre ella y que no. Después de un rato sollozando mientras su mente se perdía mas y mas en un mar de ideas confusas, finalmente se quedo dormido aferrado al cuerpo del noble rubio que durante todo el tiempo lo mantuvo abrazado mientras trataba de calmarlo con suaves caricias en su cabello mientras le susurraba palabras dulces de aliento.

Ichiru se aferro con todas sus fuerzas al único calor que sentía cercano ya que este lo hacia sentir aceptado y amado, como cuando era un niño pequeño y su hermano Zero siempre que se sentía triste lo abrazaba con cariño, lo acariciaba y susurraba todo el amor que tenían uno por el otro. Sus padres también lo amaron mas de una vez se lo demostraron pero el jamás lo entendió y poco a poco su mente infantil se lleno de celos solo porque se sentía olvidado ya que sus padres siempre parecían estar mas pendientes de su hermano, pero en realidad hasta ahora se daba cuenta que nunca estuvo solo pues ellos siempre velaron por el buscando incansablemente formas de poder curar su delicada salud sin ponerle en riesgo o en evidencia ante el mundo.

Takuma miraba con preocupación al menor que dormía aferrado a su pecho preguntándose como podría ayudarle a olvidar lo que sea que le causaba ese inmenso dolor pues por lo que veía reflejado en su rostro lo invadía una enorme tristeza, sus verdes ojos miraron con dulzura ese hermoso joven que a sus ojos era la joya mas frágil del mundo junto a su niño cabellos de rojos, ambos eran preciosos tesoros que habían sufrido mucho en sus cortas vidas por ello él se encargaría desde ahora de protegerles del mundo mismo si fuera necesario para que jamás sus ojos volvieran a derramar ninguna mas de sus preciadas lagrimas nuevamente.

Takuma cerro sus ojos para intentar dormir un poco también aunque aun se sentía inquieto al no saber donde se encontraba su hermoso niño… ni con quien, aunque sospechaba que estaba con quien al parecer era el abuelo de su ángel de plata ya que su niño parecía llevarse muy bien con este nuevo sangre pura aunque no podía evitar que eso le causara cierta molestia o preocupación, pues no sabia como era que ya se conocían o que buscaba realmente el mayor al acercarse a este, temía que este lo dañara quizás en busca de venganza por ser hijo de Rido Kuran quien de seguro tenia millones de enemigos deseosos de venganza detrás de su único heredero. Aunque sabia que Kaname jamás permitiría que dañaran a su primo, después de todo el mismo se lo había dicho que Shiki era ahora su familia y estaría bajo su completa protección, solo esperaba que esto surtiera el efecto esperado asustando a cualquiera que quisiera lastimar al pequeño peli-rojo.

Con esa idea en su cabeza finalmente Takuma se permitió descansar, cerro sus ojos dejando que finalmente Morfeo lo llevara con el al mundo de los sueños para también allí velar por sus dos tesoros.

**…Dormitorio de Akio…**

** **

Con ayudada de Aidou, Shiki había logrado llevar a su cuarto a Akio lo habían ayudado a recostarse en la cama y después de hacerlo el noble rubio se despidió de ambos para ir de regreso a su cuarto dejando al pequeño peli-rojo a solas con el mayor que aprovecho la cercanía de este ultimo para jalarle logrando que callera en la cama sobre el y así permanecieron hasta que finalmente el pequeño peli-rojo se durmiera en esa posición con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro. El mayor lo observaba dormir con devoción mientras acariciaba suavemente sus preciosas hebras rojas a la vez que su mente volaba en nuevos planes para su nueva familia, sus nietos y su precioso niño al cual volvería su pareja eterna con el permiso del mayor de los Kuran.

Mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una suave melodía proveniente de su celular, rápidamente tomo el aparato antes de que este despertara al menor, observo la pantalla y al ver el nombre que aparecía en ella su mirada se volvió fría, mientras de un movimiento rápido se liberaba del agarre del joven para levantarse de su cama y salir del cuarto al balcón donde finalmente atendió la llamada.

** **

"¿Qué sucede?"- pregunto fríamente a su interlocutor mientras dirigía su mirada al cielo que empezaba a oscurecer mientras una plateada luna empezaba a asomarse, "señor logramos acceder a los registros secretos y descubrimos quien fue el que solicito un gran numero de niveles E hace diecisiete años atrás"- respondió una joven voz desde el aparato, "¡Finalmente lograste descubrirlo entonces Alice!... ¿Quien fue?"- pregunto en un tono de ultra tumba mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo brillante, "Fue Asato Ichijou en nombre del clan Kuran"- dijo seria la persona del otro lado de la línea.

"¡El! ¿Estas completamente segura de ello?"- comento dolido ante la respuesta afirmativa que recibió de su interlocutora, "¿Qué mas descubriste no debió estar solo en eso?"- asevero mientras miraba con rabia al cielo, "la orden fue firmada por dos miembros mas del consejo de ancianos Yamato Noguchi y Rintaro Okamoto, el pedido fue retirado y abonado por Danjuro Fukuyama"- respondió nuevamente la voz, "¿Ellos estas segura de lo que afirmas?... ¿como estas tan segura?"- pregunto mientras su aura empezaba a elevarse expandiéndose sin control por el lugar deseaba acabar con esos mal nacidos que habían destrozado su vida y la de sus nietos, quería que esos infelices murieran de la manera mas horrible posible después de que les hiciera vivir un infierno en vida, "Como le acabo de informar entre en los archivos secretos de la empresa gracias a su autorización especial como su mano derecha ahora que usted es el nuevo "King Yami" no fue difícil acceder a la información"- respondió serena la joven..

Akio fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz del teléfono y se dio cuenta de que estaba por cometer una idiotez al perder así el control de su aura que empezaba a dañar la mampostería del lugar, por lo que se esforzó por controlarse y así guardar su aura nuevamente antes de que todos en el dormitorio se dieran cuenta de ese desliz y vinieran a averiguar lo que sucedía o su aura dañara a su niño que dormía profundamente, "Por cierto Yami-sama Rintaro Okamoto a hecho una solicitud a nuestro mejor hombre Kazuo Araki"- comento la voz en el teléfono en tono sereno, "¿Qué solicito y quien es el blanco?"- pregunto serio el sangre pura, "El secuestro y entrega del Joven Shiki Senri alumno de la academia Cross, Araki ya acepto y seguro estará vigilando el lugar para cumplir su tarea"- respondió monótonamente la persona.

Ante la respuesta el peli-plata miro con sus ojos brillando de rojo hacia el cuarto donde dejara al menor durmiendo antes, "¡Llámalo y cánsela la orden de inmediato!"- ordeno el peli-plata mientras desviaba su mirada cargada de furia a los terrenos de la

Academia buscando intrusos en ellos. "Como ordene Yami-sama"- dijo la voz antes de cortar la llamada. Akio libero un poco de su aura para que si algún vampiro merodeaba supiera que allí había un poderoso sangre pura que lo destrozaría si se atrevía a intentar nada mientras recordaba como había logrado obtener el poder que necesitaba para descubrir a sus enemigos.

**…Flash back…**

Después de mucho investigar una pista lo llevo a una zona peligrosa de Tokio donde según un informante había una extraña organización criminal liderada por un tal King Yami que se encargaba de proveer de grandes ejércitos de Niveles E, armas anti vampiro y muchas otras cosas que en este momento no lograba recordar bien. Después de conseguir en el mercado negro unos inhibidores para poder ocultar su verdadera naturaleza y de ponerse una negra peluca, además de unos lentes de contacto color esmeralda ingreso al sitio vestido con un traje ajustado de cuero negro muy provocativo que enmarcaba cada una de sus curvas e dotes perfectas.

En su cuello llevaba puesto un collar con púas y en su hombro derecho se veía un gran tatuaje de un poderoso dragón azul, también llevaba un pirsing en su ombligo que era visible por lo corta de su camisa que también dejaba ver parte de su pecho. Camino por los pasillos del lugar que estaba repleto de diferentes tipos de personas hasta que llego a la barra donde el barman rápidamente se acercó para tomar su orden, además de que intentaba ligárselo de manera bastante notoria, después de un buen rato en el lugar un hombre con un traje negro muy elegante mas arreglado de forma casual le puso frente a el un trago, "Me harías el honor de sentarte conmigo en mi mesa a hacerme compañía belleza"- susurro en su oído de manera lasciva causándole un escalofrió.

A pesar de desear mandar al otro al mismo infierno por su falta de respeto fingió interés para seguirlo a su mesa donde mientras bebían Akio aprovechaba para sacarle información importante a su victima que por los efectos del alcohol contaba todo lo relacionado con la empresa, poco a poco descubría los negocios turbios que allí se trataban. Sin saberlo Akio había llamado la atención del líder de la organización quien desde su mesa en lo alto de los privados lo observaba devorándolo con su mirada.

Después de un buen rato finalmente el sangre pura decidió marcharse mas no logro llegar lejos pues antes de lograrlo fue interceptado por un grupo de vampiros que lo atacaron con un hechizo de cazador que lo dejo un poco noqueado, el líder de estos aprovecho ese momento para poder capturarlo usando un sedante que lo dejo inconsciente. Lo cargo en brazos para llevarlo hacia una limousine negra que estaba esperándolo afuera para subir con su victima en ella y marcharse del lugar rápidamente.

**-0-**

Todo estaba oscuro cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos su cuerpo se sentía pesado intento moverse ya que se sentía incomodo por la posición en que estaba era muy incomoda pues tenia sus brazos levantados al costado de su cabeza, mas al lograr estar mas consiente noto que sus manos estaban en esa posición pues estaban atadas a la cabecera de una gran cama donde descansaba su cuerpo, observo con su mirada vampírica y noto que también sus pies se hallaban en esas condiciones. Molesto por lo descubierto intento forcejear con sus ataduras mas el sonido del crujido de una puerta lo paralizo momentáneamente.

En silencio observo aparecer frente a el la figura de un hombre mayor de cabellos rojos y unos penetrantes ojos azules que lo miraba de forma lujuriosa mientras encendía las luces del cuarto mostrando finalmente una lujosa habitación, "Por fin despiertas preciosura"- dijo el peli-rojo mientras se sentaba en la cama a su lado, Akio lo miro furioso no solo por la posición en que se hallaba sino por la forma en que el otro lo había llamado, el peli-rojo se abalanzo sobre el para empezar a abrir sus ropas a la vez que besaba su cuello y mentón tratando de besar sus labios .

El sangre pura furioso uso su poder mental para enviar a su atacante por el aire contra la ventana del cuarto y este sorprendido por el repentino ataque no pudo evitar ser lanzado por este directo a la muerte puesto que callo de lo alto contra un enejado que le atravesó el corazón volviéndolo cenizas, sus empleados al verlo morir miraron aterrados hacia la ventana del cuarto de su amo mientras otros corrían hacia el lugar.

Gracias a su poder Akio logro liberarse justo antes de que ingresaran al lugar los sirvientes de difunto Yami junto a ellos venia una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grises que se acercó al mayor para ponerse en medio del grupo de hombres. "Un nuevo King Yami a nacido hoy frente a nosotros rieguen la voz"- ordeno fríamente la joven antes de girarse para hacer una reverencia a su nuevo amo y señor seguida de todos los presentes.

**…Fin del flash back…**

** **

No estaba orgulloso de la carga que ahora llevaba pero no había podido evitarlo, después de un momento mas de perderse en sus recuerdos decidió regresar al cuarto para volver a su cama y recostarse con su niño nuevamente abrazándolo posesivamente con todo su amor, él se encargaría de proteger a su ángel de quien quisiera ponerle un dedo encima, también acabaría con los desgraciados que acabaron con su hija y su esposo los haría pagar por dañar a su familia, mas ahora que sabia que además andaban tras su preciado tesoro, él les enseñaría a no meterse en su territorio por las malas si lo que querían era guerra ya la tenían declarada y esta seria la mas sangrienta de todas pues ahora que sabia la verdad correría mucha sangre.

** **

** **

**…Ciudad hotel…**

** **

** **

** **

El nuevo presidente de la asociación miraba varios archivos sentado en un sofá azul a la orilla de un gran ventanal que daba una vista panorámica de un extenso bosque y en medio de este se podían observar varias edificaciones de tipo bastante aristocrático con toques medievales, "Solo un poco mas y finalmente nos volveremos a ver Cross"- dijo con una sonrisa cálida el castaño de ojos azules mientras tomaba una copa de vino de color rojo intenso. Cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba su mente volar a los viejos recuerdos

**…Flash back…**

** **

** **

Un joven niño de unos cinco años, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules caminaba junto a un hombre mayor de apariencia similar por un lúgubre pasillo de una edificación bastante maltrecha, "Hiroshi hoy conocerás a tu maestro espero le muestres el respeto que debes y obedezcas a todas sus ordenes como si fuera yo quien te las diera ya que si no lo haces seguramente el vampiro sin colmillos podría decidirse a devorarte ya que tiene todo mi permiso para hacerlo después de todo esta en juego el honor de nuestra familia"- pronuncio de forma severa el mayor sin siquiera mirarlo, el menor asintió tembloroso con pequeñas lagrimas asomando de sus ojitos que oculto bajo su flequillo mientras avanzaba junto al mayor hasta llegar finalmente frente a un hombre mayor de cabellos sueltos de color rubio cenizo y unos penetrantes ojos cafés, que lo miraban fríamente vestía unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, una gabardina negra que cubría sus hombros, también portaba una espada en su espalda.

El pequeño tembló mas al sentir de golpe una onda de energía golpearle de lleno, era una sensación aterradora pues se sentía un frio mortal como el que siente cuando se esta frente al ángel de la muerte también se podía sentir las ansias de sangre y violencia llenando el ambiente. Su padre retrocedió unos pasos para después desde atrás empujarlo hacia delante haciendo que su cuerpo fuera enviado de manera torpe frente al sombrío ser frente a el que tenia sus ojos clavados en su pequeña persona.

Hiroshi se puso mas pálido pues el pánico lo embargaba sus ojitos se cristalizaban por las lagrimas retenidas mientras su garganta se empezaba a irritar por el esfuerzo de contener sus gritos de terror y sollozos, en su mente el recuerdo de las palabras de su padre le infundían mas temor "¡Hiroshi si no estas a la altura de ser su alumno el vampiro sin colmillos Cross te destrozara con su espada! "- le había dicho de manera cruel su progenitor mientras viajaban hacia el lugar.

De repente de la profunda oscuridad aparecieron varios vampiros nivel E sedientos de sangre que se abalanzaron hacia los cazadores y el pequeño niño, en tan solo un instante el peli-castaño sintió como un líquido viscoso cubría su cuerpo junto a un polvo mientras veía desaparecer a los monstruos que los habían asechado desde la oscuridad.

"Bueno Cross-sama dejo a Hiroshi en tus manos tal como acordamos, me retiro y esperare sus noticias"- dijo el castaño mayor para girarse sin mirar ni un segundo al pequeño para después marcharse del lugar.

El rubio se acercó al niño que estaba completamente quieto como si fuera una estatua inanimada y no un ser vivo, "Me llamo Kaien Cross, ¿tu eres Hiroshi Tenkawa verdad?"- pregunto seriamente el mayor mientras se agachaba poniendo una rodilla en el piso para quedar a la altura del menor quien asintió levemente sin mirarlo pues sus ojitos aterrados estaban ocultos por su flequillo mientras este miraba fijamente el piso.

El mayor suspiro pesadamente mientras tomaba con sus brazos el cuerpo del niño para cargarlo sobre su hombro, al ver que este no hacia nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera gritar decidió que era momento de marcharse antes de que el olor a sangre atrajera mas niveles E. Salió del lugar para montar en un caballo negro que esperaba oculto detrás de unos arboles cercanos, monto el pequeño cuerpo del que al parecer ahora seria su alumno para después subir el, ya una vez arriba salió rápidamente al galope hacia el oeste.

** **

Varias horas después llegaron a una vieja casona en medio de un oscuro bosque, el mayor desmonto y bajo su pequeña carga, para así poder llevar su caballo de regreso al pequeño establo detrás de la casa donde lo libero para darle de comer y dejarle descansar como era debido. Regreso adonde dejara al castaño y allí mismo lo encontró parado en la misma posición en que lo dejara, "¡Oye Tenkawa-kun sígueme!"- ordeno seriamente el mayor viendo cual era la reacción del niño, quien a pesar de temblar obedeció en silencio caminando hacia él. "¡Buen niño!"- susurro el rubio mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa para abrir la puerta y entrar seguido del menor.

** **

**…Fin del flash back…**

** **

Esa había sido el día mas importante de su vida pues fue gracias a el vampiro sin colmillos que él se había vuelto uno de los mejores cazadores de la asociación logrando tener una gran reputación para poder darle el honor que se merecía su sensei, ya que él nunca lo hizo por el honor de su familia como deseaba su frio progenitor sino que se esforzó solo por enorgullecer a único ser que amaba, por el cual daría hasta su propia vida, su querido Kaien Cross. Hiroshi suspiro para guardar todos los archivos en su portafolio antes de irse a acostar finalmente.

**…Afueras de la Academia Cross…**

Un vehículo negro con vidrios polarizados se detuvo frente a las puertas del lugar sus ocupantes miraban el terreno con interés cuando una aura los golpeo, "Vaya que sangre pura mas hostil"- comento divertido un joven de cabellos azulados que vestía un elegante traje negro de diseñador que le daba un aire de empresario, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban su mirada de los demás ocupantes del vehículo. Los demás se miraron un tanto asustados por la poderosa presencia en el lugar, el sonido de un celular los saco de su silencio. El peli-azul saco el aparato y miro su pantalla para después atenderlo con una mueca de molestia reflejada en su rostro, "Que deseas Alice sabes muy bien que detesto que me molesten cuando trabajo"- pronuncio en un tono frio el joven.

"Lo se pero te llamo para informarte que Yami-sama acaba de ordenar que canceles el trabajito y esperes su nueva orden"- respondió la joven, "¿Qué?.. ¿Por qué?"- pregunto confundido, "¡Eso no te importa… simplemente limítate a obedecer y ya!"- ordeno con reproche Alice antes de terminar la llamada. Kazuo Araki miro con molestia su celular antes de lanzarlo con fuerza contra el techo del auto logrando que este se hiciera añicos, "No me importa lo que Alice dijo el plan sigue en pie "- ordeno fríamente, los demás miembros de su banda asintieron para bajarse del coche y adentrarse en los terrenos de la academia.

**…Continuara…**


	18. Chapter 18:tiempo cruzados 'cazadores

**Espirales de sangre, espirales de desastre**

**Autor:**Zero o sombra01

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Capitulo dieciocho: Espirales de tormenta, tiempo cruzados ''cazadores" primera parte.**

**-0-0-0-0-**

**…Ciudad hotel…**

Hiroshi suspiro para guardar todos los archivos en su portafolio antes de irse a acostar finalmente en su cómoda cama más justo antes de poder cerrar sus ojos su celular empezó a sonar sacándole un suspiro de frustración pues ya se imaginaba de quien se trataba, miro la pantalla comprobando que sus pensamientos eran ciertos, apretó el botón de retorno para abrir la comunicación. "¡Buenas noches Kimura-sama se puede saber a qué se debe su llamada!"- pregunto con un tono que dejaba denotar su molestia al oyente del otro lado de la línea que carcajeo al escucharlo.

"¡Vaya que cruel eres, yo aquí todo preocupado por ti y tu me tratas tan fríamente cuando te llamo, vas a herir mis pobres sentimientos!"- respondió el otro en tono burlón. "¡Takuya Kimura llamaste solo para molestarme! ¿Verdad, maldito desgraciado?"- gruño molesto castaño sentándose en la cama aun con el aparato en su oído, otra risita se escuchó en la bocina, "¡Tengo derecho a hacerlo sabes! Después de todo tú te marchaste sin siquiera tomarte la molestia de avisarme tus planes, ¡Te recuerdo que es tu obligación mantenerme informado pues tú me perteneces!"- comento más serio el interlocutor dejando saber su descontento.

El cazador apretó con fuerzas el celular dio un fuerte resoplido de molestia mientras cerraba los ojos, definitivamente solo este hombre era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas con tanta facilidad, solo Kimura Takuya lograba enfurecerle tan rápidamente con su carácter arrogante de "¡yo soy el rey del mundo y nadie es mejor que yo!" que siempre mostraba ante él, a pesar de haber conocido a muchos sangre pura este era el único que lograba esa reacción en su persona … odiaba eso pero no podía evitarlo era más fuerte que el mismo, "¡Sé perfectamente que tenemos un trato!. ¡No necesito que me lo recuerdes, aunque creo que tu olvidas que yo soy el presidente de la asociación de cazadores y como tal tengo obligaciones más importantes que mantenerte informado de lo que hago o dejo de hacer! Además que estoy muy seguro que ni lo necesitas pues debes tener a tus esbirros siguiéndome a sol y sombra que te informan de todo lo que hago o no "- siseo con molestia el castaño.

"¡Por supuesto que tengo gente cuidándote después de todo tu eres mi prometido y no puedo permitir que nada te suceda!, por cierto ya que iras a visitar a tu adorado padre que te parece si le informas sobre lo nuestro para que esté presente en la próxima ceremonia"- dijo seriamente la voz del otro lado de la línea, "¡O por cierto! lo olvidaba envié a Nakamura para que te cuide así que por favor espéralo en breve se te unirá para ser tu guarda espalda ya que por lo que descubrí la academia de tu padre parece ser que será nuevamente el escenario de una batalla por el poder del mundo vampírico, bueno te dejo descansar mi amado Hiroshi"- agrego antes de terminar la llamada dejando al cazador con la palabra en la boca.

"¡Maldita sanguijuela presumida!"- grito exasperado el castaño antes de volver a acostarse para cerrar sus ojos e intentar reconciliar su sueño lográndolo después de unos minutos mientras su mente le llevaba a los viejos recuerdos de su infancia.

**…Flash Back… **

"¡Oye Tenkawa-kun sígueme!"- ordeno Kaien Cross seriamente viendo cual era la reacción del niño, quien a pesar de temblar completamente como una hoja al viento obedeció en completo silencio caminando hacia él. "¡Buen niño!"- susurro el rubio mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa para abrir la puerta y entrar seguido del menor. Ingresaron dentro de una gran sala donde se podía apreciar tres viejos sillones dispuestos alrededor de una pequeña mesa que se ubicaba frente a una gran chimenea que se hallaba encendida e algunos cuadros y repisas . Más allá de ese amueblamiento se apreciaban dos puertas abiertas separadas por una pared en la primera se vislumbraba lo que al parecer era una mesa de comedor con sillas de cuero marrón oscuro, una vieja alacena de color gris oscuro con muchos utensilios de cocina. La segunda puerta dejaba ver un pequeño corredor que conducía a la parte de atrás de la casa.

"Bien Tenkawa-kun ¿quieres que te muestre la casa ahora o prefieres que lo haga mañana?..¿Tienes hambre?..¿Estás cansado?"- el mayor intentaba hacer reaccionar a su nuevo discípulo más este se mantenía en silencio con la mirada gacha e acuosa por las lágrimas retenidas , mientras su cuerpecito no dejaba de temblar. El cazador legendario decidió que lo mejor sería que dejara que el pequeño descansara esta noche para que se tranquilizara antes de que terminara por enfermarse de los nervios, llevo al nuevo ocupante de su casa en dirección de la segunda puerta para conducirlo por el pasillo que daba a tres habitaciones abrió la primera dejando ver en su interior una vieja cama de madera marrón cubierta con un colchón, una almohada y unas viejas frazadas polvorientas de color azul, además el cuarto poseía un viejo escritorio, una silla de madera pintada de color café, un pequeño armario color negro y una ventana que miraba hacia el bosque de la cual colgaba una derruida cortina de un color blanco .

Levanto el pequeño cuerpo del niño y le recostó en la cama para después taparle con las frazadas viendo como este se hacía una bolita al aferrarse de sus piernas ocultando así su rostro en ellas quedando completamente cubierto por la tela, antes de permitirse liberar todo el llanto que tenía retenido, Kaien tomo asiento en la silla después de acercarla a la cama para poder vigilar el descanso de su nuevo aprendiz a la vez que se aseguraba que este no cometiera una estupidez intentando huir en medio de la noche por el peligroso bosque. Asi transcurrió la primera de muchas noches que pasarían juntos, el niño poco a poco fue aprendiendo como ser un cazador a la vez que comenzaba a crear un lazo familiar con su maestro , el tiempo paso y el lazo familiar entre ellos dos llego hasta el punto en que quien los escuchara o viera concluyera que eran padre e hijo realmente, en lugar de ser maestro y alumno como era en realidad.

"¡Voy a ganarte otousan!"- gritaba muy contento un pequeño castaño de ojos azules mientras corría a toda prisa por el sendero del bosque siendo seguido un poco más atrás por un risueño mayor de cabellos rubios cenizos e ojos cafés mientras cargaba un par de paquetes. "No es justo Hiro-chan tu no estas cargando nada y por eso tu pobre otousan no puede seguirte el ritmo"- se quejó el cazador fingiendo molestia más sin dejar de mostrar una pequeña sonrisa complacida más esto cambio cuando se percató del aura vampírica frente a ellos.

Hiroshi detuvo su carrera justo frente a un hombre rubio de ojos negros que desprendía de su cuerpo un aura peligrosa que hacía sonar muchas alarmas de peligro en su pequeño ser, "¡Vampiro!"- susurro mientras llevaba sus manitas instintivamente a su arma una catana anti vampiros que se hallaba guardada en su funda atada a su cintura, Cross rápidamente alcanzo al menor para ponerse frente a él cubriéndolo con su cuerpo mientras encaraba con frialdad al ser nocturno que estaba justo frente a su puerta mirándolos con curiosidad e sorpresa después de oír claramente su charla previa.

¡El caminante de la noche no daba crédito a lo oído por su perfecta audición pues ningún clan vampírico tenía la menor idea que el clan más temido de cazadores al cual pertenecía el vampiro sin colmillos ya poseía un descendiente, el consejo de cazadores nunca había informado la unión de su mejor cazador a otra familia cazadora de la cual ahora apreciaba el fruto, por otra parte le llenaba de curiosidad saber el paradero de la madre del menor pues no lograba captar ninguna otra presencia ni en la casa, ni en las cercanías.

"¿Nakamura Tetsu que hace un noble del clan Kimura como tu aquí en mi hogar?"- pregunto en un tono frio que dejaba notar su descontento al invitado no deseado que salió de sus pensamientos para mirar al oji cafés con una fingida sonrisa de suficiencia, "¡Yo también estoy muy contento de volver a verle Cross-san!"- pronuncio con sarcasmo el rubio haciendo una leve reverencia para luego desviar su mirada al pequeño cuerpo oculto detrás del mayor, "¿No va a presentarme a su retoño Cross-domo?.. Eso no es de muy buena educación de su parte"- comento con burla el rubio.

Antes de que el cazador legendario pudiera pronunciar ni siquiera una palabra el niño salió de su escondite para mirar con seriedad y frialdad al ser frente a ellos, "Me llamo Hiroshi Cross un gusto conocerle Nakamura-san"- pronuncio muy cortes el castaño dejando a ambos adultos sorprendidos por distintos motivos. El vampiro se sorprendió al comprobar lo que había escuchado antes lo que le lleno más de curiosidad al desconocer quién era la madre del primogénito del clan Cross, Kaien miraba sorprendido y feliz al escuchar las palabras del menor ya que él veía a este como su propio hijo a pesar de que siempre le negaba a su amigo Yagari cuando este le regañaba por ser muy blando según él durante los entrenamientos de su supuesto discípulo por estar tomando un papel que no le correspondía al encariñarse de más.

"El placer es todo mío Cross-kun"- respondió el rubio al cortes saludo con una leve reverencia, "Por cierto respondiendo a su pregunta Cross-san vine a entregarle la cordial invitación de Kimura-sama para que asista al gran baile de presentación de su primogénito al mundo vampírico que se celebrara dentro de tres días en la gran mansión Tsukihime, mi señor espera contar con su valiosa presencia y por supuesto la de su familia en el evento, bueno ya cumplido mi trabajo me retiro hasta pronto Cross-san e Cross-kun "- finalizo su discurso el noble para hacer una reverencia para después marcharse desapareciendo entre el follaje del bosque.

**…Tres días después…**

Kaien no podía creer aun cuanta más mala suerte podía llegar a tener, después de recibir la invitación del clan Kimura había preparado rápidamente su equipaje y el de su pequeño Hiro-chan puesto que no podía dejarle solo en la casona a merced de algún vampiro curioso de cabellos rubios que muy seguramente aprovecharía el momento en que no estuviera para venir en busca del menor, por lo que había decidido dejarle en casa de su amigo Yagari aunque temía que al volver los hallaría como siempre en medio de la tercera guerra mundial ya que por alguna extraña razón que aun desconocía desde el primer momento en que se conocieran ambos se peleaban por cualquier cosa hasta por la más pequeña e absurda tontería como quien se comía el ultimo pedazo de pastel o incluso quien se sentaba junto a él en el gran sillón de su sala.

Todos sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando al llegar al hogar del peli-negro este no se hallaba allí pues según averiguo en la asociación había sido enviado a una misión junto a otros cazadores, no confiaba en nadie más para encargarle el cuidado de su aprendiz, por lo que debió llevarle consigo a la mansión Tsukihime. Finalmente después de unas horas de viaje llegaron al lugar donde fueron recibidos por el mismo noble rubio que les entregara la invitación que después de saludarles les guio hasta el gran salón donde dos sangre puras los esperaban expectantes de conocer al menor finalmente.

Al ingresar ambos cazadores se encontraron con las penetrantes ojos de los amos del clan Kimura puestos en ellos , padre e hijo les observaban con seriedad, el mayor del clan Kimura Hayao poseía ojos dorados y cabellos cortos de color negro con ciertos matices grises en algunas de sus hebras, el menor era Kimura Takuyacontaba como su padre con unas preciosas orbes doradas y su cabello era medianamente largo de color negro azabache. "¡Bienvenido sean familia Cross!"- pronuncio suavemente el señor de la casa mientras hacia un leve saludo con su cabeza que ambos cazadores respondieron , "Es un placer volver a verle Kimura-sama y gracias por honrarnos con su invitación a este importante evento de su familia"- respondió Kaien amablemente al saludo mientras observaba de reojo al menor de los sangre pura quien parecía demasiado interesado en mirar al pequeño junto a él.

"Este es mi primogénito Cross-san "- comento el mayor del clan llamando nuevamente su atención haciéndole desviar su mirada hacia el joven frente a él, "Es un gusto conocerle finalmente Cross-san me llamo Kimura Takuya , es un placer poder contar con su presencia y la de su hijo en mi fiesta de presentación "- comento muy cortésmente el peli-negro con una suave sonrisa adornando su rostro. "El placer es todo nuestro Takuya-sama, mi Otousan y yo estamos muy honrados por su invitación a este gran evento, perdonen mis modales olvide presentarme… soy Hiroshi Cross es un placer poder conocerles"- dijo muy cortes el pequeño castaño dejando admirados a ambos sangre puras que se quedaron observando las hermosas orbes azules de este.

Después de un rato en el cual ambos adultos conversaran tranquilamente mientras ambos menores también lo hicieran finalmente se separaron para ser guiados por uno de los sirvientes a una habitación donde podrían descansar hasta la hora de la fiesta , horas después mientras se dirigían al gran salón se encontraron con una presencia muy familiar para ambos la de varios cazadores de la asociación y entre ellos se hallaba Yagari Toga . Este al verles se sorprendió primero para luego acercárseles con cierta molestia ambos venían vestidos con unos preciosos smoking color blanco con botones dorados y portando una rosa roja en la solapa de sus sacos.

Después de recibir un fuerte regaño de parte del cazador peli-negro ambos se mantuvieron junto a este durante gran parte de la velada hasta que finalmente el anfitrión de la fiesta el joven Takuya logro sacarse de encima a sus nobles invitados para acercarse adonde se hallaban los cazadores, los mencionados le observaban con cierto recelo más se mantuvieron tranquilos mientras observaban la situación . El pelinegro se acercó al pequeño castaño con una gran sonrisa, "¿Disculpa Cross-kun podría hablar contigo en privado?"- pregunto tranquilamente, al escuchar las palabras del vampiro todos los cazadores miraron con confusión al cazador legendario que trago seco al sentir el aura molesta de su mejor amigo por lo que se apresuró a incitar a su hijo para que acompañara a su nuevo amigo.

Después de que los menores se marcharan él se apartó del grupo junto a su amigo para así explicarle todo, recibiendo muchos regaños por parte de este, "¿Kaien que demonios es eso de Cross-kun?"- gruño el cazador peli-negro mirando de forma asesina al rubio quien se puso sumamente nervioso sin saber que responder para librarse de los regaños que le darían, "Pues…veras… Toga puede que todos aquí piensen que Hiro-chan es mi hijo…jejeje que loco ¿no crees?"- respondió con una risa nerviosa mientras veía como el otro se ponía rojo de la furia. "Imagino que tu ni siquiera lo negaste o intentaste aclararlo ¿o me equivoco?"- comento en un tono de ultra tumba haciendo tragar duro al legendario cazador, "ES…Es que bueno no creí importante hacerlo y bueno además así ningún vampiro intentara nada contra el"- murmuro entre dientes Cross.

Mientras el joven cazador fue llevado por el joven sangre pura hacia el centro del salón donde este último tomo una mano del menor para ponerla sobre su hombro mientras él ponía una de suyas en la cadera de este para empezar a bailar con un muy sorprendido castaño que se vio obligado a seguir los movimientos impuestos para evitar hacer el ridículo frente a todos los invitados, "Bailas muy bien Cross-kun"- susurro el vampiro al oído del joven que se sonrojo lleno de pena por las palabras. Hiroshi se esforzaba por no mostrar la furia que comenzó a sentir al verse en semejante situación, después de que terminara la pieza le agradeció al puro a pesar de desear asesinarle sabía que lo mejor era evitar más problemas por lo que fingiendo cortesía logro separarse de este para regresar con su otousan.

Tan pronto acabo la fiesta todos los cazadores se prepararon para marcharse y junto a ellos lo hicieron la familia Cross quienes se marcharon del lugar después de despedirse de los anfitriones junto a Yagari quien se encargó de negar toda posibilidad de permanencia de sus acompañantes en la mansión Tsukihime a pesar de las insistencias de los amos del lugar, mientras los tres cazadores se alejaban del lugar unos ojos miraban con anhelo la joven figura del castaño mientras pensaba en una buena excusa para poder volver a verle.

Lo que nunca imagino Kaien cuando se dirigió a ese lugar fue que esa noche y ese encuentro tendría algunas futuras consecuencias pues desde ese día cierto joven sangre pura comenzó a visitar a los Cross en su vieja casona del bosque , unos años después justo cuando Hiroshi cumpliera sus doce años de edad y fuera reconocido como un cazador después de aprobar su examen con honores este recibió un mensaje de su verdadero padre que le pedía que regresara a su hogar, además de informarle que su madre estaba muy delicada de salud y pedía verle.

Muy a su pesar le comunico a su Otousan lo de la carta y le pidió perdón pues tendría que dejarle para ir a ver a su madre pero le aseguro que regresaría, Cross con tristeza e aceptación le aseguro que todo estaba bien y que él lo entendía que no se preocupara por nada aunque ya presentía que quizás ya no volverían a vivir juntos de nuevo, pues estaba seguro que el clan Tenkawa lo reclamaría como su sucesor. Poco tiempo después Cross hablo con el joven sangre pura del clan Kimura y le explico toda la situación este lo entendió e agradeció su sinceridad para con el antes de marcharse de regreso a su hogar donde puso a sus hombres a averiguar todo sobre el verdadero clan de Hiroshi después de todo necesitaba conocer mejor a su futuro prometido pues desde el primer día que lo conoció él había deicidio que ese hermoso cazador seria su eterna pareja .

**…End Flash Back…**

Una oscura presencia en su cuarto lo saco de sus sueños abrió sus azules ojos para encontrarse con los verdes ojos de quien fungiría de su guardián Nakamura Shunsuke que como lo fuera su padre Nakamura Tetsu era la fiel sombra del clan Kimura, a diferencia de su padre Shunsuke tenía cabello negro y un carácter más silencioso pero no menos belicoso si se lo provocaba. "¿Nakamura-san nadie te enseño que no debes entrar al cuarto de los demás sin antes anunciarte?"- gruño con molestia el cazador mientras comenzaba a levantarse maldiciendo a todos los vampiros y su poderes especiales. El peli-negro sonrió divertido al notar el mal humor que se cargaba el castaño.

"¡Perdón Cross-sama pero creí que deseaba que sus camaradas cazadores no se enteraran de mi presencia"- comento en un tono sarcástico el noble exasperando más al otro que intentaba calmarse por todos los medios para no atraer la atención , "si…si tienes razón, y bien ¿que traes para mí?"- pregunto el castaño después de lograr tranquilizarse. El noble le entrego un grupo de carpetas para después caminar hacia las sombras del cuarto donde se quedó parado fundiéndose en ellas, mientras el otro veía atentamente el contenido de estas.

el oji-azul leyó rápidamente el contenido de las carpetas abriendo sus ojos lleno de sorpresa , "¡Porque no me dijiste desde un principio que justo ahora planeaban atacarles!"- gruño molesto mirando al noble que simplemente alzo los hombros quitándole importancia. "Porque mi misión era entregarle eso no divulgar su contenido"- respondió con sarcasmo el peli-negro embozando una sonrisa divertida, el cazador bufo dando a entender que su mal humor aumentaba rápidamente mientras se desvestía a toda prisa haciendo caso omiso al quitar sus ropas de dormir de la mirada penetrante de su sombra sobre su esbelta y sensual figura.

Se vistió rápidamente para salir del cuarto sin esperar ni un segundo que su acompañante le siguiera, golpeo las puertas de sus hombres haciéndoles levantarse presurosos , una vez estuvieran todos frente a él les ordeno tomar todas sus armas que tuvieran disponibles pues irían a una misión , cuando todos preguntaron donde sería el solo dijo fríamente "La academia Cross", todos sus hombres entendieron en un instante y asintieron para luego marcharse a cumplir sus órdenes. El grupo de cazadores se preparó rápidamente con todas las armas disponibles para subir a sus vehículos y dirigirse a toda prisa a los terrenos de la escuela. "Aguanta padre voy en camino"- susurró el presidente de la asociación mientras miraba a lo lejos la figura de los edificios de la antigua academia .

**…Academia Cross…**

Kazuo Araki miro con molestia su celular antes de lanzarlo con fuerza contra el techo del auto logrando que este se hiciera añicos, "No me importa lo que Alice dijo el plan sigue en pie "- ordeno fríamente, los demás miembros de su banda asintieron para bajarse del coche a pesar de estar temerosos de la escalofriante aura que habían sentido poco antes eran profesionales por lo que cumplirían con el trabajo encargado por su jefe sin importar nada más, se adentraron en los terrenos de la academia para llevar adelante su cometido. El grupo estaba formado por veinticinco vampiros que se dividieron en tres grupos para cubrir más terreno cinco de ellos se dirigieron a los dormitorios humanos, otros cinco se dirigieron al edificio escolar, otros cinco se encaminaron a la casona donde seguramente se hallaría el director del lugar y los otros diez liderados por el peli-azul se encaminaron a los dormitorios de la luna.

**…Casa de Cross…**

El dueño de la casa tomo el teléfono para pedir la comida después de que los otros dos se marcharan a sus cuartos a cumplir su orden, después se dirigió a su estudio para así seguir con su trabajo un poco más mientras llegaba la comida. El joven Kaito entro en su cuarto y busco un Jean azules desgastados, una remera negra y una camisa azul, además de ropa interior limpia antes de dirigirse al baño para refrescarse un poco. Yagari entro muy molesto en su cuarto para tomar su valija y abrirla tomando de ella una camisa blanca para ponérsela rápidamente peino con sus dedos un poco sus cabellos para salir del cuarto en busca de su amigo esperando recibir algunas respuestas del porqué de que su otro alumno estuviera con ellos.

El joven peli-rojo termino su baño seco su cuerpo y se vistió rápidamente para peinar sus cabellos que aún seguían un poco húmedos mientras salía con sus ropas de escuela en una de sus manos de regreso al cuarto donde las dejo para después ir en busca del dueño de casa, necesitaba saber porque hoy no habría cambio de clases. Kaien revisaba los distintos documentos escolares tranquilamente cuando sintió algunas oscuras presencias que se acercaban a toda prisa a su hogar, una mueca de molestia cruzo por su rostro mientras dejaba su trabajo para caminar hacia un gabinete oculto donde descansaba su espada, la tomo en sus manos para mirar luego hacia la puerta de la habitación. Los cinco vampiros miraban la edificación buscando las distintas entradas que esta tuviera para poder acceder a esta sin ser descubiertos para lograr obtener el elemento sorpresa de su lado.

Los tres cazadores se reunieron en el estudio de la casa donde los otros dos le pidieron explicaciones silenciosas con sus miradas al rubio cenizo que simplemente negó con su cabeza dándoles a entender que no tenía ni idea de la razón del ataque, los otros dos hombres buscaron sus armas en sus cuartos para encaminarse rápidamente cada uno a una posición defensiva en las dos puertas de acceso de la residencia. Los nocturnos se prepararon para ingresar por ambas puertas ignorando que habían sido descubiertos mientras esperaban la orden de su jefe pues el ataque según se les había ordenado debía ser sincronizado.

**…Continuara…**


End file.
